The new titans
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: episode 8: The titans learn that there is more to Ki and bats then they thought. 2 of 4 part saga. Please Read and review
1. Character profile

**Character**** Profiles**

****

**1. Titan Name: Ki**

**Real name: project 00-Genocide**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Nationality: Black (As he appears).**

**Mother: None**

**Father/Creator: professor Kane **

**Siblings: none **

**Debut: Chapter 1.**

**Strengths: a natural "born" genius of all hand to hand fighting-styles and short range weaponry, abnormal strength and reflexes (his strength and reflexes are some where between spider-man and venom from marvel), The ability to use Ki energy (flight, energy blast/shots/beams, increased speed), Wields a sword made out of a living alien metal name "Ryo-Sho".**

**Weaknesses: His past, Sometimes get a little too cocky in battle, His temper, Too trusting at times.**

**Personality: mostly carefree, at times nosey, can be extremely serious and secretive. Willing to give help...but at times not willing to receive it. Sometimes he can become murderous and sadistic (his Genocide personality). He secretly atones for his dark past.**

**2. Titan name: Batboy (bats)**

**Project name: project 01-Espionage**

**Real name: Brian Jones**

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: Black**

**Mother: unknown**

**Father: unknown**

**Siblings: unknown**

**Debut: chapter 1**

**Strengths: Super-strength (somewhere between Super boy and Super man), Flight, Martial arts expertise, wields a suit made out of the same metal as "Ryo-Sho" that provides gadgets for him and extreme defense, has Abnormal speed.**

**Weakness: Too serious at times, His past, His temper.**

**Personality: Serious and calm, can be kind-hearted, sometimes secretive. Can become very cold and cruel (his Espionage personality).**

**3. Name: Kinesis**

**Real name: Alex cooper**

**Sex: Male**

**Nationality: White**

**Age: 15**

**Mother: unknown**

**Father: unknown**

**Siblings: none**

**Debut: chapter 7**

**Strengths: Teleportation, Telekinesis, ability to shoot projectiles of psychic energy, flight.**

**Weakness: Glacier, Too stubborn, easily angered.**

**Personality: **

**4. Name: Glacier**

**Real name: Kelly Winters**

**Sex: Female**

**Nationality: White**

**Age: 15**

**Mother: unknown**

**Farther: unknown**

**Siblings: none**

**Debut: chapter 7**

**Strengths: Ice powers, can crate blizzards**

**Weakness: Kinesis, Too cocky at time, Stubborn**


	2. Default Chapter

**Brian: we don't own teen titans, the WB does.**

**Duke: all we own is the plot and new characters.**

****

****

**Teen Titans: The new titans**

****

**Chapter 1: New allies**

**          In ****Titan****Tower**** the titans were relaxing as usual. Robin and Starfire were chatting, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing the PS2, and Raven was reading a horror story, when the got an urgent message saying that downtown jump city is under attack by The hive, cinderblock, and Plasmas.**

**Robin: Titans, Lets go!**

**          In a rush the titans jumped into the teen car and headed downtown.**

**                                      *Downtown***

**          The Titans came to a screeching stop as they spotted the 5 villains. Cinderblock was throwing cars into jewelry stores, Jinx was using her bad luck powers to over throw the police, whiles the other three was harming civilians. The titans hopped out of the car and ran towards the crime scene. **

**Robin: You really picked a bad day to cause chaos.**

**Cyborg: And now you gonna have to pay for it.**

**The villains glared at the titans and began to back up a little. They then looked at each other.**

**Jinx: Initiate plan beta.**

**As soon as that was said Cinderblock and Plasmas ran around the corner. Starfire and Raven followed them leaving the boys to fight the Hive. **

**Gizmo: Well if isn't the Snot-nose monkey brains.**

**Beastboy: Dude that just made no since.**

**Mammoth: I'm gonna pound you three into dust.**

**Robin: Well see about that. Titans go!**

**Mammoth and Cyborg charged at each other and locked horns, while Gizmo shot lasers at beast boy.**

**Gizmo: Here what's wrong you green booger afraid of a little laser?**

** Beastboy: (running) No just trying to think of an animal to stomp you with.**

**Mean while Cyborg gained the upper hand and throw mammoth into a nearby bus. Just as Cyborg was about to walk and help Beastboy he was hit by the bus that he throw mammoth into. Just as mammoth was about to move in for the last attack a blast blow up the bus.**

**Cyborg: That's it I'm gonna knock you into the next century.**

**Mammoth: oh yeah I'd like to see you try you trash compacter.**

**Cyborg then run up to mammoth and hit him with an upper cut that sent mammoth a few feet in the air then Cyborg used his sonic cannon which hit mammoth in mid air and sent flying into a nearby building knocking mammoth out.**

**Cyborg: Booya!!!**

**Mean while Beastboy and gizmo were playing a game of cat and mouse.**

**Gizmo: Where are you snot noised monkey.      **

**As soon as Gizmo said that big green gorilla landed on him. The gorilla then proceeded to pummel Gizmo into the ground. The green gorilla then changed back into Beastboy.**

**Beastboy: Dude I was a gorilla not a monkey.**

**While Cyborg and Beastboy was finishing their battles Robin was still engaged in battle with Jinx. He was busy dodging her bad luck powers as well as falling street lamps, and flying cars.**

**Jinx: What's the matter cutie, Afraid of little bad luck?**

**Robin: No but maybe you should.**

**Robin threw a couple of explosive bird-a-ranges         at jinx. As the Bird-a-ranges came closer to her, she used her Bad luck power to make them explode before they reached her. The smoke blinded her. When she finally got her vision back the first and last thing she saw was robin's staff before it crashed in to her head. Jinx fell out unconscious. As Robin put his staff back Cyborg and Beastboy came up to him. **

**Robin: Everyone ok.**

**Cyborg: Of course. Mammoth can't touch me**

**Beastboy: That was so easy.**

**Robin: *nods* Come on. We got to find Starfire and Raven.**

**With that said the three Boys rushed to find Raven and Starfire.**

***in a old rundown neighbor hood***

**Raven and Starfire had they hands full as they took on Cinderblock and Plasmas. Raven tried to keep Cinderblock at bay by throwing numerous objects at him but cinderblock just bust his way through them like they were flies, she even tried to throw him a couple of times but he kept coming back. Raven then tried to throw a dumpster at him but he surprised her by knocking it back at her knocking Raven out the air, Cinderblock then picked Raven up like a toy and began slowly squeezing the life out of her.**

***In a beat down building***

**Meanwhile Starfire was having in a similar situation. All of her attacks were rendered useless to plasmas body. Each time she hit him with her a starbolt it would blow off a piece of his body, but he would just grow it back. She tried to hit him with a barrage of starbolts sending pieces of his body everywhere. She floated a little to the ground tired and thinking she had won, when all the pieces of Plasmas surrounded her and combined into five puddles. Those puddles changed in took ok the form of five very big Tarantellas. The Tarantellas pounce on to her making a big splash and reforming into plasmas. With Starfire's head sticking out of his stomach. He slowly started to slowly swallow her up.**

***outside***

**Just as this was happening two young guys where walking by when they saw these strange events and wanted to do something about it for they to had unbelievable powers. One of the boys was a 17 year old boy who was pretty smart and had a very big interest in batman in fact he wanted to be just like him one day. He is a 6 ft, dark skin guy with a medium build and had short black hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a dark blue fitted hat, and white uptowns.**

**The other was also 17. He was about 5'10, and had a darker skin tone then he's friend. His eyes are emerald, has short black hair, and a medium build. He is wearing a crimson sleeveless-hoodie with the hood on his head, black jeans, and some black Nike sneakers. On his back was a katana inside of a golden sheath.   **

**Batboy: Hey ki.**

**Ki: Yeah. **

**Batboy: Look over there it's those girls from the teen titans.**

**Ki: Let's go help them.**

**Batboy: I have to change first.**

**Ki: *unsheathes sword* Hurry up. I'll be helping the redhead.**

**As Ki ran towards Plasmas with his sword in his hand, Batboy presses a  button hidden in his belt then something happens an armored suit that is similar to batman's (only the mouth part is covered).**

**When Ki reached plasmas he screeched as he stopped. He looked up at plasmas and smirked. He then looked a little lower at his stomach and saw that Starfire was halfway consumed. He jumped up and tried to attack plasmas with an open palm with his right hand in his stomach right above Starfire but his hand got stuck inside plasmas. Ki then try to slash Plasmas with his sword in his chest but Plasmas just reformed.**

**Ki had a look surprised for a second but that soon turned into a smirk.**

**Ki: Hmm…I guess I have to show you some of my true power.**

**Ki eyes turned crimson as red aura surrounded him. He then let use a powerful explosion inside of plasmas. The explosion was so powerful it caused plasmas body to splatter every where. Starfire fell from the ground and was about to hit when Ki caught her. Starfire started to cough up all of plasmas that enter her. Ki looked down at her with his normal eyes and smirked. Starfire slowly looked up at him. He then put her on her feet.**

**Ki: You ok?**

**Before Starfire could answer Plasmas came back perfectly reformed and mad as well. Ki looked at her and smirked. **

**Ki: Need some help.**

**Starfire: It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Ki: Then follow my lead. **

**Starfire nodded as she looked towards plasmas. Ki crimson eyes and aura returned to him as he conjured up another ball of energy. Starfire eyes glowed as she created another starbolt. Ki took of with great speed towards Plasmas and Starfire follow. Plasmas try to strike the two but they dodged it by flying up into the air. The two then let us their projectiles just as plasmas looked up. The two flew right into plasmas's throat. The two projectiles exploded and caused plasmas to revert back to human. Starfire looked around with a worry look on her face. Ki looked at her.**

**Ki: You alright?**

**Starfire: My friend Raven.**

**Ki: Oh her. No worry my friend's helping her out, **

**Starfire: He is?**

**Ki: Yeah but we should see if they're ok. Come on**

**The two flew out the building in started to search for their friends. Meanwhile Cinderblock was still holding Raven when he saw a shadow on the ground he then looked up to see batboy land a punch to the face.**

**Batboy: hey you drop the girl.**

**Cinderblock: grrrr!**

**Batboy: not really big on words huh well I'll have to do this the hard way.**

**With that batboy kneed cinderblock into the air  then elbow him in the face ( dragonballz style). Cinderblock then drop Raven as she fell Batboy did a flip into the air and caught her in the air. Raven then came to.**

**Raven: wh-whats going on?**

**Batboy: I don't know u tell me.**

**Raven: well I was fighting cinderblock when…**

**Batboy: there's no time I might need your help you up for it?**

**Raven: I think I can handle it from here.**

**Batboy: didn't look like it.**

**Raven: oh yeah well let me see u take him on by yourself tough guy!!**

**Batboy: ok watch me.**

**With that batboy flew towards cinderblock who hit him with a punch. Batboy got back up when he did a car came flying towards him but raven stopped it and throw it back at Cinderblock who just punched it back at them. Batboy grabbed Raven and jump out of the way. Cinderblock then charged at them Raven moved but Batboy just stayed there waiting.**

**Raven: hey what are you doing get out off the way!**

**Batboy: don't worry I got this.**

**When Cinderblock came within range Batboy give him a super upper cut sending him flying up and back down with an earth shattering thud.**

**Raven: wow you're strong.**

**Batboy: you don't know how many times I've heard that.**

**Just as the two where talking Starfire and Ki flew in with plasmas in his human form over Ki shoulder. The two landed in front of their friends and Ki sheathed his sword and throws Plasmas down on top of him.**

**Starfire: Raven you are unharmed (gives Raven a hug) I am so glad u are ok.**

**Raven: you're hugging me again, now get off.**

**Starfire: (lets go of raven) My apologize?**

**Ki: So B What I miss. (looks at cinderblock) What did you do?**

**Batboy: Got me mad?**

**Ki: So you turned him to stone?**

**Batboy: Oh…He was already like that to begin with. (Looks at Plasmas) Who's this guy?**

**Ki: That big purple monster.**

**Batboy: What? Are you serious?**

**Raven: Hold on… Who are you two?**

**Batboy and Ki looked at her. Then back at each other just as they were about to say something the other titans arrived with a shocked look on the faces when they saw cinderblock and Plasmas out cold. **

**Beastboy: Dude, what happened here? **

**Cyborg: You go girls. Dang you two gave them a beating.**

**Robin: Yeah…are you two ok?**

**Starfire: Yes robin we're ok.**

**Raven: I'm alright.**

**Cyborg: C'mon you guys tell us how you beat the two.**

**Both: Well they did it…(points towards Batboy and Ki)**

**The three boys turned to Batboy and Ki with a look surprise. Robin stepped up to Batboy.**

**Robin: who are u and why are u dressed like batman?**

**Batboy: you must be robin I've heard a lot about you.**

**Robin: I'll ask again who are you?**

**Batboy: I'm batboy**

**Robin: and who's your friend?**

**Ki: I'm Ki**

**Beastboy: what kind of a name is key?**

**Ki: no not k-e-y  but k-i. KI**

**Beastboy: key, ki whats the difference it's still a funny name.**

**Ki: not as funny as your face**

**Cyborg: ok you two chill let them talk beastboy. So how did you two beat a group like cinderblock and Plasmas?**

**Ki: before we begin who are you four?**

**Cyborg: I'm Cyborg.**

**Raven: I'm Raven.**

**Beastboy: I'm Beastboy**

**Starfire: and I am Starfire**

**The Batboy, Raven, Starfire, Ki explained what happened to in the battles between Cinderblock and Plasmas. Batboy and Raven explained the Cinderblock battle, while Starfire and Ki explained the Plasmas battle. When they were done the three boys were speechless. Starfire walked up to Ki and Batboy.**

**Starfire: First, I would like to thank you for your rescue Ki.**

**Ki: Don't worry about it, anytime.**

**Starfire: Second… I have a couple of questions for you two.**

**Ki: Alright.**

**Starfire: (rapidly) How old are you, what's you favorite color, what your favorite food, Where you come from, and will you be my friend. *smiles sweetly***

**Ki and Batboy just stood there shocked before answering her questions.**

**Batboy: 17, blue, pizza, earth, and yes.**

**Ki: 16, blue black and red, almost anything edible, earth, and sure.**

**Starfire: (hugs them both tightly) Oh glorious day!!**

**The two smirked as Starfire hugged them, but soon there faced turned blue due to lack of oxygen.**

**Batboy: alright let go!**

**Ki: Can't breath…Please let go.**

**Starfire: (Lets go of them) Oops. I apologize.**

**Ki: Don't worry about it.**

**Robins *clears throat* Come on we got to go take these two to jail, then we head home.**

**Cyborg: Right.**

**Batboy: alright we have business else where.**

**Ki: uhh…yeah, take care guys. **

**Batboy: Let's go Ki.**

**The two turned around and was about to fly off when Starfire flew in front of them.**

**Starfire: Friends why don't you join us.**

**Ki: I thought you'd never ask**

**Batboy and Robin look at Ki both with mad expressions on there faces. Ki looks at them both.**

**Ki: what?**

**Robin: Star what are you saying you want them to join the team?**

**Starfire: Yes.**

**Batboy: um I'm not much of a team player.**

**Raven: yeah I've noticed.**

**Batboy: hey who asked you?**

**Beastboy: and besides that you work with Ki, Batboy**

**Batboy: that's because I know him for a long time and I trust him.**

**Cyborg: Anyway what make you think they would be a good addition to the team?**

**Starfire:  you guys didn't see the display of heroism they performed, they will make a good addition to the team.**

**Robin: well Batboy looks like he can join but Ki... I'm sot so sure about.**

**Beastboy: I agree with you bro.**

**Batboy: he may not look like it but he's very tough.**

**Starfire: Yes very.**

**Robin: We'll let him prove himself tomorrow while we are training.**

**Ki: Fine, Tomorrow then at ****10:00 Am****.**

**Batboy: Let's go.**

**The two turned around and head off. Batboy took off flying while Ki ran behind him. The Titans looked on as the two left.**


	3. Episode 2

**Brian: We don't own the teen titans. The WB and Cartoon network do.**

**Duke: The following couples are: Raven/Batboy, Starfire/Robin,**

**(and later) Terra/Beastboy, Blackfire/Ki.**

**Episode 2: The New recruits**

**The Titans was inside ****Titan****Tower**** waiting for the two from yesterday. Robin was sitting listing to the radio smirking, Cyborg and Beastboy was as usual playing the game, Raven was reading her book, and Starfire was making her famous pudding. Starfire look up at the clock as it read ****10:15****. A small frown appeared on her face as she looked at it. Robin turned to her.**

**Robin: What's wrong star?**

**Starfire: Our new friends are late.**

**Robin: Star they probably couldn't make it.**

**Beastboy: They probably chicken out. I knew that key guy would same with that wanna be batman.**

**Cyborg: I knew they couldn't cut it.**

**Raven: Yeah that Batguy wasn't all that strong. **

**Starfire: But they must come we invited them. **

**Robin: Starfire you…**

**Before Robin could finish his statement, the doorbell rings. The titans looked at the tv monitor to see Ki and batboy waiting at the door. Starfire flew off in a rush to get the door, when she opened the door she saw Ki with a small smile on his face and batboy behind him.**

**Ki: Hey Star what's up.**

**Starfire: Friends you have arrived this is great.**

**Batboy: So are you gonna invite us in or do we have to stand out here all day?**

**Ki: Don't mind him he's always like this in the morning.**

**Batboy: I like to work at night.**

**Starfire: He's just like Raven in the morning.**

**Raven: (in the back) I heard that!**

**Batboy: Is she always this loud?**

**Starfire: sometimes.**

**Starfire invites them both in and takes them to the rest of the titans. Ki had a different color hood on with the hood up showing only his lips, while Batboy still had his armor on.**

**Ki: Yo, what's up?**

**Starfire: Look everyone our friends have arrived.**

**Raven: Grreat.**

**Cyborg: So you decided to show up after all.**

**Batboy: We never turned down a challenge.**

**Beastboy: We thought you would be a little scared of becoming a Titan.**

**Ki looked at Batboy then at Beastboy and smirked. **

**Ki: Us? Scared? That's funny.**

**Robin: You might be after you see our training course?**

**Batboy: Our training is a lot more horrifying then yours.**

**Robin: We'll see. Come to the back in ten minutes. Starfire and Raven will lead you. Cyborg, Beastboy let's go.**

**The three boys walked to the back of the tower chatting and chuckling as they went. Ki went to the couch and sat down, he placed his sword on the floor besides him. Batboy stood where he was with his arms folded. Starfire sat on the other side of the couch, while Raven continued read her book. **

**Batboy: So Raven are you tough enough for the obstacle course? Like you were with cinderblock?**

**Raven: What you say? I can't hear you through that mouth piece.**

**Batboy: Hold on.**

**The face of the suit opened up in slid into the costume revealing Batboys face.**

**Batboy: Is this better.**

**Raven: Much, now what did you say…**

**Raven looked up to batboy faced and blushed slightly. She quickly turned her face back to the book.**

**Batboy: I asked if you are tough enough for the obstacle course, like you were against Cinderblock?**

**Raven: What is that suppose to mean?!**

**Batboy: Like when I first saw you, you were getting choked out.**

**Raven: You didn't look so tough when he punched you dead in the face.**

**Batboy: (angrily.) What did you say?**

**Batboy and Raven glared at each other when the lights above them started to explode and secret compartments in Batboy's suit started to open revealing little gadgets. Ki jumped in between them. **

**Ki: Hold it.**

**Starfire: Friends we don't need to argue with each other.**

**Batboy took one final glance at Raven before he went to a corner of the room. He stood there with his arms folded.  Ki turned to raven as she sat down.**

**Ki: Sorry about that. He didn't have his coffee today. He's usually very nice to girls.**

**Raven: Yeah I bet.**

**Ki sighed as he took his seat on the couch. He then started to look around and whistled. Starfire looked at him as he examined the room.**

**Ki: You gotta big place here.**

**Starfire: You like it?**

**Ki: Yeah, it is better then living in a hotel.**

**Starfire: Then why don't you stay?**

**Ki: Hmmm….Well hey it's a group decision.**

**Batboy: He's right…Well see after we're through with are training.**

**Starfire: Oh, I almost forgot…It's been 10 minutes.**

**Raven: Let's go. They're waiting.**

**Batboy: lead the way.**

**Ki grabbed his sword as the girls lead the boys to outside at the back of the Tower. There was a huge straight away about 200 yards with three walls hanging over it. At the end of the course was a little white flag with a T on it. **

**Batboy face mask reappeared instantly when he saw it. Behind the flag stood Cyborg and Beastboy and behind them was Robin sitting at the controls. The four teens walked over to the three boys. Ki looked up to Robin and smirked.**

**Ki: Is this your dangerous course? I expected more.**

**Robin: Why don't you run the course before you judge it.**

**Batboy: Because I'm gonna run it first.**

**Robin: fine. All you have to do is get the flag. You will be timed.  **

**Batboy: I noticed.**

**Cyborg: It's not as simple at it look. Let's see if you can beat my time of ****2: 59****.**

**Batboy: Easy.**

**Batboy ran to the other side of the track and got ready to run it. **

**Ki: You B. don't over do it. I need to get on next.**

**Batboy: No promises.**

**Robin: Ready! Go!**

**Batboy took off quickly as he ran by two of the three walls just as they was about to fall on him. The third one landed right in his hands as he tried to go by. He tossed it above everyone heads leaving the original titans shocked. He continued to run when many guns popped out the side of the track and started shooting buzz-saws at him. He took out some small mini-bombs and through them at the buzz-saws. He then started to run again this time at a quicker pace. Soon another pack off guns came out of rocks and started shooting lasers at him. He jumped on them causing each of them to be destroyed by the others, when he came to the last one he smashed it with his bare hands. He then started to run this time at a greater speed. As he started to run the floor started to open up. Batboy fell in but soon started to fly, and just to show off her opened his cape like a bat. He landed right in front of the flag and picked it up. His time showed that he finish the course in ****2:30****. Ki, Starfire, and even Raven cheered as Batboy placed the flag back down.**

**Batboy looked at Cyborg and smirked. He then turned his glaze toward robin. Cyborg and Beastboy walked up to Batboy and smirked.**

**Cyborg: That was cool dogg.**

**Beastboy: very cool Dude.**

**Batboy: Thank you, so Robin is that your obstacle course. I played games tougher then that.**

**Robin: We really weren't planning on testing you. So we made it easy. Like we said you already have are approval.**

**Ki: Oh. Then who is it for.**

**Robin: You. **

**Ki: Well then. Guess I better go. Don't hold anything back for me Robin. Make it a challenging as possible.**

**Robin: *smirks evilly* Will do.**

**Ki ran over to the beginning of the course as Robin Turned up the difficulty to it's max. **

**Starfire: You can do it Ki.**

**Ki: Yeah.**

**Batboy: Don't do too much.**

**Ki: uh-huh**

**Ki walks over to the start point of the course, Ki unsheathed his sword as he was about to start.**

**Robin: ready, set, go! **

**Two walls came down and a new with the other two. Ki starts walking with his sword out and over his shoulder when the walls start two fall, but before they could touch him he cut them down at super high speed. Then Ki started running pretty fast down the up the course. When the same buzz-saws came out this time more of them. But Ki's eyes glared crimson and an aura came around his body, then Ki shot them down with his energy blast. After all of them fall to the ground Ki started running faster when some guns with rockets on them popped out of the ground, the guns fired but Ki just run through destroying the rockets and the guns. As Ki was running the floor opened up and Ki started to fly, Robin had a feeling this would happen so put in a little something extra. Just when Ki was about to get the flag the rock it was posted on came out off the ground with lasers attached to it. The guns started shooting at Ki but he just blocked every beam that came near him and reflected them back at the machine blowing it in to pieces. Ki then flipped into the air and caught the flag and presented it to the titans. The time was displayed as ****2:40****. Starfire cheered and ran towards Ki. She gave Ki a tight hug as she continued to cheer and he returned it. Batboy looked at him and nodded. The rest of the titans were surprised at his skill. Ki looked toward Robin and the rest of the titans before he let go of Starfire.**

**Starfire: You are victorious. I knew you could do it.**

**Ki: Of course.  So what did you guys think?**

**Cyborg: You got skills.**

**Beastboy: Dude, I take back every thing bad I said about you. That was totally awesome.**

**Raven: You two Impressive.**

**Ki: Thank you. Thank you. So Robin what about you am I'm good enough to be a Titan.**

**Robin looked at Ki seriously then smirked.**

**Robin: Welcome to the Titans.**

**Starfire cheered again as she gave Ki another hug. Ki lifted her up and twirled her around. Robin looked at them and glared a little bit before Ki put her down. Batboy walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Ki and Starfire turned around and faced him. **

**Starfire: So are you staying with us.**

**Ki: Well…**

**Batboy: Sure why not. Better then where we're at right now.**

**Starfire: Glorious!**

**Starfire jumped up and gave them a short hugged. She then ran up to the rest of the titans, and told them. Robin looked back at the duo, then he and the titans walked up to them.**

**Robin: I hope you two don't mind sharing a room.**

**Ki: We're like brothers we share a room most of the time.**

**Starfire: Then I welcome you friends to your new home.**

**Batboy and Ki looked at each other then back to the titans.**

**Both: Thank you.  **


	4. Espisode 3

**Brian: We don't own the teen titans. The WB and Cartoon network do.**

**Episode 3: Getting to know the new titans.**

**It's been a week since Batboy and Ki joined the titans. Over the week a few things has been going on in the Tower. One thing Robin has been glaring quite a lot at Ki when he's around Starfire, and speaking of Starfire and Ki, the 2 had begun a close friendship, Raven and Batboy had been at war with each other sometimes but mostly chatting quietly with each other times which in Ki opinion is signs of a crush, and Beastboy and Cyborg remained the same.**

**Anyway at about ****6:00**** in the morning the titans were sound asleep until a loud blast was heard above ****Titan****Tower****. The blast woke up Starfire from her slumber very quickly. She looked around the room.  **

**Starfire: What was that sound.**

**As soon as she said that another blast was heard. Her bedroom door slid open and Robin was on the other side of it already dressed for battle.**

**Starfire: Robin. What's that noise?**

**Robin: Don't know we might be under attack. Get dress and come to the roof as fast as you can.**

**With that said Robin left the bedroom and headed for the roof. Starfire hurry up and got dress. She headed for the roof, but stopped as she looked towards Batboy's and Ki's room. She pressed a button and the door slid open. She looked into the room and she was surprised by the way they decorated it. Their room was blue and it look like a cross between the batcave and the dojo. On Ki's side there was a special rest were his sword was placed and a couple of other weapons like shurikens and two more smaller swords. Batboy's side was alot more high tech, it had a computer with criminal files, and ally files, and a special file for Raven. He had a table full gadgets some of them weren't finished. Starfire looked all around and couldn't find them.**

**Starfire: I wonder where they could be.**

**Raven: What are you doing?**

**Starfire jumped at the sound of Raven's voice, then she slowly turned around and sighed for relief.**

**Starfire: Raven it is you.**

**Raven: Yeah. What are you doing snooping around their room?**

**Starfire: I came to see if our friends had awakened but they do not appear to be in their room.**

**Raven: Well they aren't here so let's go.**

**As the two girls were talking they heard a loud thud coming from the roof. Raven then grabbed Starfire's arm and run to the stairs leading to the roof. When they got there Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were watching in amazement as Batboy and Ki was training. Raven and Starfire watched closely as the two demonstrate their tough training. Batboy shot out missiles from compartments in his arms while Ki shot energy blasts making a huge smoke screen, when the smoke cleared batboy and ki were charging at full speed when they reached each other they both throw punches that hit at the same time knocking both of them both in the air. Batboy and Ki both stopped in mid air.**

**Batboy: I think your getting stronger I almost felt that through the armor.**

**Ki: yeah I was barely hurt to.**

**Batboy and Ki looked down at the rest of the titans. **

**Ki: Look like we have ourselves an audience.**

**Batboy: What do you say we give them a show?**

**Ki: Oh what do you have in mind?**

**Batboy: Yo robin let me borrow your staff.**

**Robin throws the staff to Batboy and Ki unsheathed his sword: Ryo-Sho. **

**Ki: So it's like that?**

**Batboy: Yeah, it's like that.**

**Ki: He might not get his staff back.**

**Batboy: I'll make him a stronger one. Now come on.**

**Batboy charged at Ki at full speed with the staff raised over his head. He swung downward towards Ki's head. The attack was blocked. Ki pushed Batboy back and tried to slash Batboy across the stomach, but it was dodged. Batboy retaliated by continuously swinging and jabbing at Ki who dodged it until the last jab which hit him hard in the stomach. As Ki doubled over Batboy tried to smash the staff on Ki's head, but he blocked it. Ki then punched Batboy in the stomach hard sending him back a couple of feet. The two then charged at each other and started going DBZ on each other.**

**Meanwhile when Ki and Batboy was beating the hell out of each other, the other titans watched as there two new friends engaged in combat.**

**Beastboy: Dude these guys are serious.**

**Cyborg: Yeah it's like they don't give up.**

**Robin: hmm I wonder if they can stand up against me like that.**

**Starfire: wow.**

**Raven: (Thinking) wow he's good I like he's style.**

**As Ki and Batboy continued their fight, they paused shortly and jumped back. The two stood at a stand still breathing hard.**

**Batboy: (breathing hard) why haven't you fought this hard before?**

**Ki: (breathing hard) neither have you.**

**Beastboy: Hey is that it!?**

**Batboy: Hey why don't you come join us if you think you can do better!**

**Beastboy: On second thought. Keep up the good work you two!**

**Raven: Hey Batboy you like kind of tired is he to much for you?!**

**Batboy: What! Ok watch this.**

**Batboy glared at Ki and shattered the already broken staff thanks to Ryo-Sho. He then flew high up into the air and threw a barrage of bat-a-ranges at Ki who had his sword waiting charged up Ryo-Sho with his Ki energy. Ryo-Sho glowed red indicating it was fully charged. **

**Ki: Feel this. Ryo-Sho waves!!!**

**Batboy: What the…**

**Ki swung his sword three times and each time a red wave of energy came out. The first red wave destroyed the bat-a-ranges barrage and the other two would have hit Batboy if he didn't move. Batboy flew towards Ki with a smirk. The two gave each other a pound before they flew down towards the Titan.**

**Batboy: When did you learn that technique?**

**Ki: Recently.**

**Batboy: So how did you like that Raven?**

**Raven: *blushes slightly* Not bad.**

**Beastboy: What's this…Raven blushing...**

**Raven: (angrily) I don't blush!!!**

**Batboy: girls…**

**Ki: Can't live with them.**

**Robin: Can't live with out them. **

**Cyborg: Can't understand them.**

**Raven: (angrily.) What did you say!?**

**Starfire: What is that suppose to mean?**

**Raven: (angrily.) They're saying we're a pain to live with star.**

**Starfire: Oh…Well Raven let's just show them how much of a pain we can be.**

**Starfire and Raven glared evilly towards the boys. The boys took a few steps toward the stairs and then broke out into a full blown run…With the girls yelling and screaming behind them and when they caught them well I'll leave it to your imagination.**

***later that day***

**The Titans was relaxing in the tower. Starfire was creating some new recipes with Ki as her official taste tester much to everyone protest. Robin was once again playing his music, glancing at Starfire and glaring at Ki every now and then. Cyborg and Beastboy was playing the PS2 and Raven was sitting on the couch reading another book. Batboy came in and sat next to Raven.**

**Batboy: So ah what you reading?**

**Raven: nothing just a horror story. Was there something you wanted?**

**Batboy: Just to say sorry for the way I've been treating you lately.**

**Raven: ohh well I guess I'm sorry to. By the way I liked the way you handled yourself earlier.**

**Batboy: Is that a compliment?**

**Raven: I meant to tell you but I thought you wouldn't believe me.**

**Batboy: I'm not as mean as I look.**

**Ki: * cough* Liar *cough***

**Batboy: Hey you be quiet I'm talking to Raven.**

**Raven: Hey Ki why don't you eat your "food". So where did you learn all those moves?**

**Batboy: Well I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you.**

**Raven: Oh really I don't think you could handle me.**

**Ki: Oh Shit… Play on playas**

**Batboy and Raven: Shut up Ki!!**

**Batboy: Ki sleep with one eye opened.**

**Raven: and your doors and windows locked.**

**Beastboy: You should also sleep with the lights on.**

**Ki: oh yeah well before they kill me I'll kill you!**

**Raven: So how did a guy like you and a guy like Ki meet each other?**

**Batboy: I'm not sure we know each other since we were very young.**

**Raven: So how did you get so strong?**

**Batboy: Why you like strong guys? Ki…. If you say something I'll kill you!**

**Ki: ……..**

**Raven: *blushes* well uhh I…**

**While Raven and Batboy was flirting (as KI called it) Ki and Starfire was chatting among themselves.**

**Starfire: So did you enjoy your meals.**

**Ki: Yeah I don't know why no one else eats your meals. They're delicious.**

**Starfire: I am glad that you enjoyed them.**

**Ki: Sure anytime.**

**Starfire: Ki may I ask you something.**

**Ki: Sure anything.**

**Starfire: Why don't you ever show your face, just your lips?**

**Ki: I don't know…I just don't. **

**Starfire: Well…Can you show me?**

**Ki: I don't think so.**

**Starfire: Please…I'm sure you are as you earthlings say very cute.**

**Ki: Uh…well…Fine.**

**With that said Ki pulled his hood down and revealed his face for the first time since he been in the tower. Starfire stared a little at his face and eyes and blushed slightly. Ki was about to pull his hood back up when star stopped him.**

**Starfire: Don't pull it back. You are very cute.**

**Ki: *scratches back of head* Thanks. Probably I'll keep it off more.**

**Starfire: How did you gain your powers?**

**Ki: Well actually I have no real super powers, except that I can adapt to almost any situation, and I have super human reflexes.**

**Starfire: But how could you Fly, and shoot projectiles out of your hands and your strength is extraordinary. You're way more powerful then most humans I have met. **

**Ki: I'm not all that powerful…Bats is more powerful then I am.**

**Starfire: That maybe true, but that doesn't mean you're not powerful.**

**Ki: Thanks.**

**Starfire: So tell me how you are able to do the abilities you do.**

**Ki: I use something call Ki energy.**

**Robin: Ki energy?  **

**Ki: *turns to robin* Yup.**

**Starfire: What is Ki energy?**

**Ki: *turns to Starfire* Ki is a force that you really can't see or touch, but it is there. The stronger you get physically the more Ki you can hold. Every being in existence can use Ki, but not every being no of Ki. If you can harness the energy it can become a very lethal weapon. **

**Starfire: But how do you use Ki the way you do, if you can't touch it nor feel it?**

**Ki: I really don't know…I guess through training, but I wasn't aware of my Ki through training.**

**Starfire: Then how were you aware of your Ki?**

**Ki: Uhh…I really don't like to talk about it.**

**Robin: Is it really that powerful?**

**Batboy: Of course it is you seen it when we were fighting this morning.**

**Starfire: And what of your sword?**

**Ki: what do you wanna know?**

**Starfire: where did you find such a weapon?**

**Ki: Well I'm kinda holding it for someone, same with batboy's armor.**

**Batboy: Hey that's enough about the past.**

**Raven: Why is there something you don't want us to know?**

**Robin: Yeah you act like you stole them.**

**Ki: (sarcastically) Batboy you see he's trying to say we stole our weapons.**

**Robin: (sarcastically) Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying.**

**Starfire: Robin, how could you accuse our friends? Surely the are not.**

**Ki: Ah, that's ok Starfire, Robin was just playing.**

**Robin: Yeah Star, I wouldn't say that about Batboy and Ki.**

**As the three continue to chat among each other and Batboy and Raven chatted silently to themselves, the five didn't realize that they was interrupting a very important game Between Beastboy and Cyborg (at least to Beastboy and Cyborg it was), until Beastboy turned around.**

**Beastboy: Hey could you keep it down were trying to play a game.**

**Cyborg: Too late BB I win!**

**Beastboy: *turns to the screen and then to Cyborg* Dude that's not fair I wasn't looking.**

**Cyborg: That's your fault, so wanna play again?**

**Beastboy: I'm gonna whip your but.**

**As the two continue to play another game the rest of the titans continue as they were. This is how it was for the rest of the afternoon.**

***later that evening***

**Most of the Titans was doing they own activities. Starfire and Robin was training, Beastboy was playing the PS2 in his room. Cyborg was making adjustments to the T-car and T-sub. Raven was trying to meditate in the living room, and their two newest members was on the roof looking at the moon.**

**Ki: Hey Brian, why didn't you want them to know about our past?**

**Batboy: I don't trust all of them too much.**

**Ki: Oh…But I bet you would tell Raven.**

**Batboy: What do you mean?**

**Ki: That you trust her.**

**Batboy: Oh that, I was just being nice.**

**Ki: Cut the crap.**

**Batboy: What do you mean?**

**Ki: you like her.**

**Batboy: No I don't!**

**Ki: You can't deny it.**

**Batboy: look we have to fit in with these guys until we find our headquarters.**

**Ki: What headquarters? We're wanderers.**

**Batboy: The one that I'm going to build.**

**Ki: And where are you gonna build this headquarters?**

**Batboy: (sarcastically) I was thinking under a mansion.**

**Ki: don't get sarcastic.**

**Batboy: I don't know we need somewhere to live.**

**Ki: how about here they seem to accept us.**

**Batboy: You know I'm not a team player. We need somewhere for us both to live alone.**

**Ki: You don't want Raven to come over every now and then?**

**Batboy: I don't like Raven.  **

**Ki: I meant as a friend.**

**Batboy: oh… Yeah she's ok.**

**Ki: But we have a headquarters right here.**

**Batboy: But how can we trust them with our secrets? We can't be sure how they might take this.**

**Ki: Good point but still we can at least we can give them a chance, and besides we don't have to tell them now.**

**Batboy: Alright one chance that's all they get but we can't let them get to close. It wouldn't be safe for them or us.**

**Ki: All right.**

**With that said Batboy and Ki headed down stairs. They walked into the living room carefully so not to disturb Raven while she finish meditating. Ki sat on the couch, while Batboy leaned on the wall silently. Ki look up to the ceiling and then closed his eyes. Batboy looked at Raven as she finished her meditation. She opened her eyes and was slightly surprised to see Batboy looking at her and Ki who had seem to fell asleep on the couch.**

**Batboy: What's up Raven?**

**Raven: Nothing. What are you doing here?**

**Batboy: Me and Ki was about to go on patrol, but it seem my partner has fallen asleep!**

**Ki: I'm not a sleep, I'm just resting my eyes.**

**Batboy: where you coming from Raven?**

**Raven: I was just meditating.**

**Batboy: I was gonna ask if you wanted to train with me later.**

**Raven: alright.**

**Batboy: alright I'm going out on patrol so when I get back we'll train.**

**Ki: Yo I'm going with you.**

**Batboy: That's alright Ki I'm gonna do this by myself. **

**Ki: Alright.**

**Batboy: if you need me you know how to contact me.**

**Batboy floated out of the tower and went on his patrol leaving Raven and Ki alone.**

**Ki: So…**

**Raven: Yeah…**

**Ki: Raven let me ask you something and be honest with me.**

**Raven: What is it?**

**Ki: Do you like us living here?**

**Raven: What…**

**Ki: Do you mind us living here?**

**Raven: I guess not. I mean you guys are ok. I guess.**

**Ki: Thanks.**

**Raven: Why you ask that anyway?**

**Ki: Just out of consideration.**

**Raven: How did you and Batboy meet?**

**Ki: We knew each other since we were young. How we met though...It's a blur to me. How did you get your power?**

**Raven: I was born with these powers.**

**Ki: Do you ever lose control of them?**

**Raven: Only when I lose control of my emotions.**

**Ki: So what happens when you go through PMS?**

**Raven:…WHAT!**

**Ki was all of sudden glowed black and was flung to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with a loud thud. He fell off the wall leaving an imprint of his body. After a few seconds he jumped up and looked at Raven, who had taken his seat on the couch. He jumped over to the couch and sat next to her.**

**Ki: So I guess that what happens.**

**Raven: Pretty much. What's your sword made out off?**

**Ki: An alien metal.**

**Raven: An alien metal?**

**Ki: Yeah that what the owner told us anyway. **

**Raven: Uh-huh. Sure.**

**Ki: I'm telling the truth.**

**Raven: Can't you be serious for once.**

**Ki: I'm naturally serious, but I hide it with false cheerfulness.**

**Raven: I find that hard to believe. Especially with the way you act when the others are around.**

**Ki: (seriously) We all have our secrets Raven. I just hide mine better than others.**

**Raven: Yeah I know what you mean.**

**Ki: Oh you do?**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Ki: You mind sharing?**

**Raven: I don't do sharing.**

**Ki: come on I just told you something now it's your turn.**

**Raven: …Well…I seem to have gain a crush on your friend.**

**Ki: What…You serious?**

**Raven: I'm not one that jokes around.**

**Ki: I guess not…So why tell me?**

**Raven: Because you can keep secrets, and I expect you to keep mines as it was your own.**

**Ki: Heh…Fine I won't tell anyone. I should've known with the way you two acted towards each other this week.**

**Raven: What do you mean?**

**Ki: Nothing…*yawns* well I'm going to call it a night. If you need me…Don't ask for me.**

**Raven: Guess your back to being your false self.**

**Ki: No…I'm serious….Don't ask…of course if it's an emergency you can…Either than that don't ask…Night Raven don't stay up to late waiting for Bat's.**

**With that said Ki headed towards his room yawning on the way there. Raven shook her head as she watched him walk to his room. She then picked up her book and started to read as she waited for Batboy to return.**

***downtown***

**While Raven was waiting for him Batboy was on his routine patrol when he picked up a police call on his bat radio. The police call said that cinderblock had broken out of prison and had escaped to sewers.**

**Batboy: So Cinderblock is back huh? Well I'll, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone.**

**With that said Batboy flew down to the streets and found a near by sewer system he then went in to look for Cinderblock. About a half an hour later he was still looking when he found a big hole in the wall. Batboy then took out a flash light to check out the scene when out of no where he was knocked up into the streets by Cinderblock who jumped up after him. When they were on street level Cinderblock picked up Batboy and tried to squeeze the life out of him, but batboy then broke out of Cinderblocks hold and kicked him in the stomach which sent Cinderblock flying into a nearby building. Cinderblock quickly got up and started charging at Batboy full speed, but Batboy then took out his batbola and tossed around Cinderblocks feet and made him fall to the ground with a loud thud. Batboy then walked to Cinderblock to try and make the arrest but Cinderblock snapped his bola and punched Batboy into a nearby building. Cinderblock then walked over to the spot where Batboy was sent flying and found that he wasn't there. Cinderblock then walked around the old warehouse looking for Batboy but little did he know that Batboy was in the shadows watching Cinderblock as he walked by. Cinderblock then turned around to see a boot connecting with face which knocked him in the air, afterwards Batboy grabbed Cinderblock's arm in midair and started slamming him back and fourth like was a rag doll, he then throw him back in the streets where the police and news reports were waiting. The police were shocked so see that someone could do that to Cinderblock so they checked the warehouse and found a big T in a circle.    **

**As the cops were containing Cinderblock Batboy was watching on a nearby rooftop thinking to him self.**

**Batboy: I wonder who let Cinderblock out of jail he's to dumb to do it him self. Oh well that's what he gets for choking Raven like that. Oh yeah I was suppose to train with her gotta get back to the tower.**

**Batboy then flies off towards the tower. When he got there everyone was sleeping so Batboy checked Ravens room to see if see was still up but see was knocked out with the covers on the floor. Batboy then quietly walked over and put the covers over her and walked back out closing the door behind him.**


	5. episode 4

**Brian: We don't own the teen titans. The WB and Cartoon network do.**

**Duke: The following couples are: Raven/Batboy, Starfire/Robin,**

**(And later) Terra/Beastboy, Blackfire/Ki.**

**Episode 4: Black arrival.**

**The next night Ki and Starfire was sitting on top of ****Titan****Tower**** looking up into at the moon as the rest of the titans were a sleep. Today was very slow. No criminals or anything, but they wasn't talking about that. They were talking about their past, as well as their present.**

**Ki: Hey Star. How did you come to this planet, and how did you become a Titan?**

**Starfire: My planet Tamereran was at war at the time. My parents sent me to this planet so I can live in peace. When I came here I didn't know a lot about earth, and I didn't really make any friends. I was alone for the first couple of days.**

**Ki: Yeah that's not easy. I should know, but go on.**

**Starfire: One night there was a big battle in the middle of the city, between The Titans and some big mutant bug…They wasn't doing all that well. So I decided to help them and together we were victorious. I joined the Titans after that incident.**

**Ki: That's quite a tale. Hey Starfire do you miss your family?**

**Starfire: Of course. I miss my whole family, even my criminal sister.**

**Ki: Huh. What about your sister.**

**Starfire: Well she came to earth one time and tried to frame me of crimes she happened to commit.**

**Ki: That's harsh, but at least you have a family.**

**Starfire: You do not have a family before?**

**Ki: Hmm… Not really. I guess you can call Batboy my brother in a way but either than that. Nope.**

**Starfire: I'm sorry.**

**Ki: That's alright. I'm use to it.**

**Starfire: Ever since I joined the titans, they all have been like a family to me and you know what It got bigger 8 days ago. *smiles***

**Ki: *smirks* Thanks.**

**Starfire: I welcome you. Now I must retire to my room for some sleep. Are you going to do the same?**

**Ki: No, I'm going to stay up a little more. Good night…Sister. *smirks***

**Starfire: Good night Brother.**

**With a small yawn Starfire left the roof for some sleep, leaving Ki to think to himself.**

**Ki: We have a good place now surrounded by the nice… kinda crazy characters, but that how it always start. We always find a place to live, but then our past come back and ruins everything. Well better not worry about it now. I'm going to bed.**

**He got up and walked towards the stairs towards the living room. As soon as he went in the alarm went off. There the monitor showed a disturbance. Ki quickly turned off the alarm looked up at the monitor and smirked.**

**Ki: So there a space craft that crashed in the forest near here. Ah well might as well check it out and Let the others sleep.**

**With that Ki left the tower in search of the space craft. He flew for 45 minutes straight before he got to the forest. He landed and started searching on foot. He looked at his portable radar that had the spaces ships signal as he walked. **

**Ki: Hmm…The radar says that the spaceship is very close, but where is it.**

**As he continued to look at the radar, he walked right into the space ship head first. He banged his head on the ship and fell down his ass. He rubbed his forehead and looked up at the spaceship. He got up and put the radar in his pocket.**

**Ki: I should probably contact the Titans…Naw I'll let them rest.**

**Ki then walked up to the space ship and looked for an entrance. The space ship was dark purple and black. The designed resembled a boomerang, but the wins were bent at the ends. Ki moved his towards the left side of the space ship when a hatch near him opened. Ki walked in the spaceship. As he walked he unsheathed his sword and searched the spaceship. He walked into a room where he spotted a girl who was near the controls unconscious. He sheathed his sword before he walked up to her and looked at her face. The girl had black hair, and resembles Starfire very closely. Her clothes were like Starfire's just black. The girl was Blackfire.**

**Ki: She looks like Star…Well maybe a little better. I guess I should take her back to the tower.**

**When Ki was about to lift Blackfire up, her purple eyes opened up and looked at Ki. The two was silent for a few seconds…Until it was broken by a purple starbolt heading towards Ki head which he dodged barely. Ki leaped back and smirked as he saw the girl floated in the air slightly struggling. Her eyes glowed purple, and a blinking starbolt form in each hand. She smirked as well.**

**Ki: You know you should rest. After all our space ship just crash and I can tell that you are hurt. Even If the injuries aren't visible. **

**Blackfire: Only the only one that going to be hurt... Is you.**

**And with that said Blackfire threw her starbolts at Ki who dodged them. Her eyes glowed purple and two beams shot out at Ki who dodged them again. Blackfire suddenly fell slowly to the ground and on to her knees.  She held her stomach in pain and started to cough up a little blood. Ki walked to her and bent down to her level.**

**Ki: Didn't I say you should rest. If you continue like this you'll faint.**

**Blackfire growled before her she try to strike Ki in the face but he dodged it, she try to hit him a several more times, but he simply move left and right out of the way of her attacks. By her sixth punch she fell out cold do to exhaustion, but Ki caught her. He lifted her up cradle style and walked out of the ship. When he was out side he flew up and headed towards ****Titan****Tower****. He looked down at her and smirked.**

**Ki: She pretty cute…When she's not trying to kill me.**

*******Titan****Tower*******

**Ki carried the now sleeping Blackfire walked into the Tower. Ki walked into the living room silently waking no one up. He looked around to see if anyone was up. He sighed gratefully at the face that no one was up…Oh so he thought.**

**Batboy: (coldly). What are you doing?**

**Ki stood as still as a statue before he turned around to see Batboys confused face. Ki sighed again, but the glared a little at bats.**

**Ki: What wrong with you, creeping around at night. Shouldn't you be a sleep?**

**Bats: I was gonna ask you the same thing?**

**Ki: There was an alert, about a spaceship crashing. I went and checked it out.**

**Bats: Who's the girl?**

**Ki: Don't know. She was the one piloting the spaceship. Now why are you up?**

**Bats: I'm always up around this time.**

**Ki: Oh yeah…I forgot.**

**Bats: She looks like Starfire.**

**Ki: Yeah I know. She even has Star's powers. Look I'm going to take her into the infirmary. Don't tell anyone about this till morning. Some people like to sleep around this time. **

**Bats: Just make sure she doesn't cause any trouble.**

**Ki: Yeah. You need to trust people more.**

**Bats: Well you shouldn't trust everyone it could come back to hunt you.**

**Ki: I'll take my chances.**

**Bats: suit yourself I'm going on patrol I'll be back before you all wake up.**

**Ki: Alright I'll be in the infirmary.**

**With that said Batboy flew off on patrol and Ki took Blackfire to the infirmary. When he got into the infirmary he placed her on to a bed gently. When he was about to walk away Blackfire grabbed his wrist. He turned around and sure enough Blackfire was up, even though she was still sleepy. Ki smirked at her.**

**Ki: Hey, how are you doing?**

**Blackfire: *yawns* Where are we?**

**Ki: Well that's a fine howdy do. Are you going to answer all my questions with questions?**

**Blackfire: Are you going tell me what I want to know?**

**Ki: Are you?**

**Blackfire: Maybe?**

**Ki: You're not gonna make this an easy conversation are you?**

**Blackfire: Why should I?**

**Ki: Is this how you act towards all boys?**

**Blackfire: Why you want to know?**

**Ki: Can't you just give me straight answer?**

**Blackfire: Maybe?**

**Ki: Can I at least get your name?**

**Blackfire: Can I get your name first?**

**Ki: You're driving me crazy. You know that?**

**Blackfire: I am?**

**Ki: Yes you are.**

**Blackfire: You know your fun to annoy, you know that? *smirks***

**Ki: (sarcastically) I'm happy to see you're having fun.**

**Blackfire: …My name is Blackfire.**

**Ki: *smirks* Now where getting somewhere. The name's Ki. **

**That's K-I not K-E-Y.**

**Blackfire: So where are we?**

**Ki: An Infirmary. It's inside of a place called ****Titan****Tower****.**

**Blackfire: (shocked). Did you say ****Titan****Tower****?**

**Ki: Yeah I did. You heard of it?**

**Blackfire: Uhh…I got to go. Thank you for your hospitality.**

**Blackfire got out of bed and tried to fly out of the room but it only took a few second before she fell, but lucky for her Ki caught her again. Ki took her back to her bed and laid her down gently.  **

**Ki: You need to take it easy. You crashed landed here.**

**Blackfire: No shit Sherlock.**

**Ki: No need to get mad at me about it.**

**Blackfire: I'm not getting mad I just should go now.**

**Ki: in your condition you can't go anywhere so minus well just stay put at least till tomorrow.**

**Blackfire: I guess I have to.**

**Ki: So let me ask you something and please don't answer with another question.**

**Blackfire: Well want is it?**

**Ki: What happened before I found you, what are you doing here on earth?**

**Blackfire: How do I know if I can trust you?**

**Ki: Hey I helped you out didn't I?**

**Blackfire: *Sigh* Ok. I work for an alien police force and they sent me here to catch two vicious criminals. From the report given to me the two had already landed on this planet, but that wasn't exactly true. You see they were heading towards this planet when I caught up to them, but I was shot down and the rest you already know.**

**Ki: Damn. Maybe we can help?**

**Blackfire: Thanks, but no I don't need anyone getting involve or hurt. Besides this is my assignment no one else. Plus they shot me down, and I'm not going let them get away with that.**

**Ki: Look I understand how you feel, but don't you think you'll need a little help. I mean 2 to 1 isn't exactly fair.**

**Blackfire: I can take care of them alone. Besides it wouldn't be fair if you and your friends help me, now would it.**

**Ki: True…Ok then how about just me?**

**Blackfire: Huh?**

**Ki: Us two versus them two. It's a fair fight.**

**Blackfire: You sure? These two are extremely strong. It might be difficult to beat them.**

**Ki: Well you know how the old saying "no pain, no glory".**

**Blackfire: One of them is very, very big.**

**Ki: "The bigger they are the harder they fall".**

**Blackfire: *sighs* Can I ask you something?**

**Ki: Shoot.**

**Blackfire: Why are you so intent on helping me?**

**Ki: I don't know…I got a weakness for beautiful girls. It's in my blood to help them.**

**Blackfire quickly look down away from Ki to hide the slight blush that appeared on her face. She yawned a little bit and rubbed her eyes.  Ki smirked at her.**

**Ki: Tired?**

**Blackfire: Yeah…A little bit.**

**Ki: Then you better get some sleep. As a matter of fact *yawns* we both need some. Good night Blackfire.**

**Ki started to turn away from Blackfire. As he was about to walk away she grabbed to his hand. Ki look toward her with a questioning yet tired look.**

**Blackfire: Let's talk a little bit more.**

**Ki: We need to sleep.**

**Blackfire: Well let's talk until we fall to sleep. Please.**

**Ki looked at her and nodded. He then went to get a chair on the other side of the room while Blackfire laid her head down on the bed. When he came back to the bed Blackfire was already asleep. Ki smirked as he place the chair right beside her bed and sat down. He looked at her face and move some of the hair that was lose in front of her face back into place. **

**Ki: Night Blackfire.**

**He then turned off the light near Blackfire's bed. He then slouched into the chair and went to sleep. Unnoticed to Ki, Blackfire was still up and smiling slightly as he was asleep.**

**Blackfire: Night.**

**Then she too went to sleep.**

***4 hours later***

**While everyone was still sleep Batboy came in and found that Ki wasn't in they're room so he went down to the infirmary to check on him. When he got there he looked into the window and saw that he was sleeping in the chair, he then went in and slightly tapped him on the shoulder.**

**Batboy: Ki get up.**

**Ki: *wakes up yawning* what's up?**

**Batboy: What are you doing in here?**

**Ki: I fell asleep.**

**Batboy: I see that. You two must have been up all night huh?**

**Ki: not really, we were just tired.**

**Batboy: when are you gonna tell everyone that she's here?**

**Ki: today.**

**Batboy: Did she tell you who she is?**

**Ki: Her name is Blackfire.**

**Batboy: Blackfire? Oh yeah she's related to Starfire.**

**Ki: Yeah I kinda figured that.**

**Blackfire then wakes up with a yawn.**

**Blackfire: Hey what's all the noise about?**

**Ki: good morning Blackfire, sorry we woke you up.**

**Blackfire: Who's this guy?**

**Ki: Who him oh he's my brother.**

**Batboy: Were sort of like brothers. I'm Batboy.**

**Blackfire: Hi I'm Blackfire. Can I go now?**

**Batboy: what's the rush?**

**Blackfire: Uhh…no rush.**

**Ki: Then stay for breakfast.**

**Batboy: yeah I know you must be hungry.**

**Blackfire: Yeah but…**

**Before Blackfire could finish Starfire walked in.**

**Starfire: There you are friends I was looking all over for you.**

**As Starfire was talking she spotted Blackfire and looked surprised, scared, and angry. Blackfire just waved a little with a small smile.**

**Blackfire: Hey little sis.**

**Starfire: What are you doing here?**

**Batboy: I take it your sisters huh?**

**Starfire: Yes but she is bad and should not be here!**

**Ki: Calm down Star, I brought her here.**

**Starfire: What, but why?**

**Ki: Well her spaceship crushed last night and she was hurt so I brought her here.**

**Starfire: She must have escaped from her prison and has come back to take her revenge!**

**Ki and Batboy both had shocked looks on there faces while Blackfire had her head down.**

**Batboy: I know there was more to her when I first saw here.**

**Blackfire: But that was in the past I've changed since then.**

**Starfire: You are a liar!**

**Ki: Wait hold on clam down Star shouldn't you hear her out first?**

**Starfire: …NOOO!**

**Ki: *shocked* But that's your sister.**

**Starfire: yes the same one I told you about.**

**Batboy: wow she must have done something really bad for you to hate her so much. **

**Ki: you have no idea…even though it was in the past!**

**Starfire: That does not justify what she has done!**

**While Starfire was barking at the top of her lungs and Ki who was trying to defend Blackfire the rest of the titans came down with confused looks on there faces.**

**Beastboy: Hey I'm trying to get some… **

**Raven: Why is there so much noise at ****8:00**** clock in the…**

**Cyborg:*Yawns* what the…**

**Robin: What's going on, why is everyone down…**

**All four: BLACKFIRE!**

**Blackfire: Hey guys.**

**Robin: what is she doing in here? And why wasn't I told she was here?**

**Ki: Yeah I can explain that.**

**Robin: Start talking.**

**Ki then tells them the story of what happened last night, even the fact that she was here to catch two criminals. But they weren't buying it.**

**Raven: That's what she told you? She's not the most honest person in the universe.  **

**Batboy: Now hold on don't be so hard on Ki, he was only doing what any of us would have done in his position.**

**Cyborg: Yeah in a pig's eye.**

**Blackfire: Look if you guys don't want me here then I'll just leave.**

**Starfire: Yes go back to where ever you came from.**

**Robin: No we should keep her here until we know what she's really up to.**

**Ki: I just told you. She's on an assignment given to her by an alien police force.**

**Robin: Look you don't know her like we do. She's a liar and a thief and I say we keep tabs on her, got it?**

**Ki: Look I don't give a fuck what you say. I'm telling you she's telling the truth. **

**Robin: She's starting to manipulate your mind and you're dumb enough to let her do it.**

**Ki: Stop talking like she's some kind of criminal.**

**Robin: She is a criminal. Nothing else. She proved it last time she was here.**

**Ki: last time…That all I here from you people. I guess you never heard of giving some one the benefit of a doubt.**

**Robin: Not when it's some one like her. I suggest you get your priorities straight, and get it into the thick skull of yours that she is nothing but a criminal. We don't need a weak link in the titans.**

**Ki walked up to Robin and lifted him up by his shirt.**

**Ki: First of all I got my priorities straight. Second just because I don't dwell on people's past to judge what they are today doesn't make me weak. If you want my advice I think you should let the past remain in the past and Robin you should deflate that ego of yours. That all I have to say.**

**Robin: I suggest you let me go, before you lose that hand.**

**Batboy: Hey you two are fighting like little kids.**

**Raven: I'll say.**

**Batboy: The only way were gonna solve this is talk to each other not run off at the mouth.**

**Starfire: You are right we much come to an agreement.**

**With that said Ki let him Robin go and sat in the chair he was in before all this happened.**

**Blackfire: Look you all can think what you want but I'm not who I was before I've changed.**

**Ki: That's what I'm trying to tell these people!**

**Batboy: But you both have to understand you can just expect them to trust her she has to earn it. Then again the rest of you won't even give her a chance.**

**Raven: Everyone why don't we go up stairs and talk about it over breakfast. That way we can all cool down.**

**Beastboy: As long as it's tofu.**

**Everyone: No one eats tofu!**

**Batboy: so do we all agree on that?  
Everyone: Yeah.**

**Batboy: ok Blackfire some one will bring you something soon.**

**Blackfire: Just make sure it's not tofu.**

**Ki: who's gonna bring it down? Never mind I'll bring it down.**

**Starfire: I shall do it.**

**Blackfire: I rather Ki bring it down.**

**Starfire: Do not worry you are still my sister and as much as I dislike you right now I shall not hurt you.**

**Batboy: I'll see to it that she doesn't do anything.**

**Cyborg: Then it's settled.**

**Robin: Fine by me.**

**Raven: Good then lets go.**

**Ki: Fine.  
  
**

**With that said they all left Blackfire in the infirmary and went up stairs to get some breakfast. When they all reached the living room and sat down at the table while Ki went into the kitchen to cook everyone bacon and eggs with toast and orange juice, Beastboy cooked his own food. When Ki was done cooking he give Starfire the food for Blackfire which she and Batboy quickly took down to her and came right back. When they did everyone started eating and talking starting with Starfire.**

**Starfire: What shall we do about my sister?**

**Batboy: I say we all think about it and vote.**

**Ki: I'm fine with that.**

**Robin: voting sounds good.**

**Raven: uhh… Batboy I don't think voting is such a good idea.**

**Bats: what do you have in mind?**

**Raven: I'm not sure.**

**Beastboy: I say we lock her in the infirmary and she if she's escape. If she do not escape she's good, and if she does she's a liar.**

**Ki: *glares at Beastboy* Where is the logic in that?**

**Beastboy: Well…**

**Ki: I though so…How about we check her for proof.**

**Robin: I'm game.**

**Starfire: Yes, I am game as well.**

**Raven: Alright.**

**Batboy: Fine.**

**Beastboy: Ok.**

**Cyborg: yeah.**

**Ki: I'll be back.**

**Ki went down to the infirmary to speak with Blackfire, but when he got there she was asleep on the bed. He smirked as he walked over to her. He tapped her on the cheek, which caused her to stir in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, sat up straight and looked straight at Ki. **

**Blackfire: so what are they going to do with me Ki?**

**Ki: They still don't trust you, but they might be willing to…If you have any proof of what you say.**

**Blackfire: Hmm…I got it. My badge. **

**Blackfire checked her pockets looking for her badge. After a few moments she stopped looking for it unsuccessfully.**

**Blackfire: I…I can't find it.**

**Ki: Wha...Wha…What you mean you can't find it!! **

**Blackfire: I must've dropped it when I crashed.**

**Ki: Well that's just great…They might never believe ya now.**

**Blackfire: It's not like I care what they think. I know I'm telling the truth, and you know I am. So that's at least one person that trusts me.**

**Ki: yeah I guess but, still don't you think you should at least find some proof, just to prove them wrong if anything else.**

**Blackfire: Hmmm…*smirks* I like how you think, but how am I going to get the badge.**

**Ki: You won't…I will. All you have to do is rest. You don't think the titans are going to let you leave.**

**Blackfire: Guess you're right.**

**Ki: Of course I am.**

**Blackfire: So what are you going to tell them when you go back up there?**

**Ki: What you told me.**

**Blackfire: They might not here it.**

**Ki: Ah…well then I will just have to get it. Now rest ok.**

**Blackfire: Yeah, yeah.**

**Ki: Just think of this as some kind of vacation.**

**Blackfire: (sarcastically) Oh yes a vacation in an infirmary. Where needles and all other medical supplies rest, a small place with only one window, a place where I'm being held against my own will with people that don't believe a word I say and I don't have a friend in sight. Oh yes I'm living out my dream vacation.**

**Ki: Ok so it's not the best place in the word but, hey it's better than prison.**

**Blackfire: I guess.**

**Ki: Look I'm going back up ok.**

**Blackfire: Yeah, I'm just going to lay here.**

**Ki nodded before heading out of the infirmary before he opened the door he turned to Blackfire.**

**Ki: Hey Blackfire.**

**Blackfire: Yeah?**

**Ki: You are wrong about one thing.**

**Blackfire: And that is?**

**Ki: You got at least one friend here…Me. **

**Blackfire: …Thanks.**

**Ki: Hey don't get so shy on me. Now rest.**

**With that said Ki walked out of the room as Blackfire lay back down on the bed with a smile on her face. As soon as he closed the door he turned to his left where batboy was leaning on the wall.**

**Batboy: You two are getting very close huh?**

**Ki: Yeah we are.**

**Bats: So she is telling the truth.**

**Ki: Yeah unlike some people.**

**Bats: Who are you talking about?**

**Ki: You and well you know who.**

**Bats: I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'll help you prove to the others that she's good.**

**Ki: Thanks…Oh and I was talking about you and Raven.**

**With that said Ki hurry up and ran upstairs before Bats can make another comment. Bat followed slowly behind him with an evil look on his face. When the duo reached the living room every one looked at them with a questioning look.**

**Robin: So where's the evidence of her innocence.**

**Beastboy: If there is any.**

**Ki: She does not have any on her.**

**Cyborg: That probably because she's lying to you.**

**Ki: She's not lying.**

**Bats: I heard her say that she lost it.**

**Raven: Now she got you believing her to batboy.**

**Bats: Ask yourself this, if she wasn't good don't you think she would've done something to your while you was asleep?**

**Starfire: True, but we did find her in the infirmary, she's probably acting like she's injured hoping to get us in one room, so when we least expected she can get rid of all off us in one attack.**

**Ki: But, wouldn't she already done it by now?**

**Bats: After all, we all are in one room…**

**Ki: Plus no one is watching her. **

**Bats: She could've just attacked us now**

**Ki: But she hasn't has she.**

**Cyborg: She's probably looking for information on us. Going through are rooms looking for any information on our weaknesses. **

**Ki: I doubt it. She would have to come up here to get to our rooms, and we haven't seen or heard now her come up here. **

**Beastboy: She could have flown up here.**

**Bats: maybe but then if she did come up here we would of heard the door slide open.**

**As the titans thought of some comment to respond to Bats and Ki's argument the alarm went off. The Titans ran to the monitor as it showed two strange looking beings on the screen. On the left side of the screen their was  5ft, skinny, red skin, white eye, black haired alien female, on the roof of the mall downtown shooting power blast at civilians and other objects. **

**The right side showed another being at the docks. This being was male, 8 feet tall, blue skin, nothing but muscle, and had yellow eyes. He was trying to sink ships by using cars and any other object he can find as missiles.**

**The titan was shocked as they watched the chaos unfold on the screen. Robin turned to the other Titans with a serious look.**

**Robin: Are present problem with are guest will have to wait. Right now we have to get to stop them two for causing anymore havoc. Ki, I want you to take care of that small red roach. **

**Ki: all right.**

**Robin: The rest of use will take care of that big blue behemoth. Teen Titans go!**

**Ki: the rest of you go ahead I gotta get Ryo-Sho.**

**Robin: Fine as long as you get there in time.**

**With that said Robin group left out of the tower in a big hurry. Ki smirked as he watched them leave. He then went to his room and got Ryo-Sho as well as his radar from last night. He then was about to head down to the infirmary to get Blackfire, but when he opened the door she was standing outside his door looking around the hall.**

**Ki: Blackfire what are you doing up here? **

**Blackfire: I heard an alarm and wanted to see if you guys would need any insistence. What's going on anyway?**

**Ki: There are two disturbances; one is at the mall downtown and one at the docks. Two alien disturbances to be exact.**

**Blackfire: A skinny red skin female and a dumb blue skin male.**

**Ki: Exactly. I take it these are the two that shot you down.**

**Blackfire: Oh yeah. The red one name is Blood and the blue one is Bash. They're the top of the most wanted list.**

**Ki: Well the Titans went to take care of Bash.**

**Blackfire: Well that's good they should be able to take care of him, but what about Blood?**

**Ki: Don't worry about her, anyway I came down here to tell you to go back to your ship and get your badge. Then I want you to come to the mall downtown to meet me.**

**Blackfire: Mall downtown…You can't be going after Blood. Are you?**

**Ki: Yeah I am. Is there anything wrong?**

**Blackfire: Yes she'll destroy you if you face her. Besides I should be taking care of both of them. **

**Ki: Hey you just leave them two to us, all you worry about is getting that badge, and I promise that when you get to the mall she'll be all knocked out.**

**Blackfire: You know, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep.**

**Ki: Ah but I can keep this promise to you my dear. Now if you excuse me, I have to go stop an evil alien from destroying downtown.**

**Ki turned around and was about to leave when Blackfire grabbed his hand. Ki turned around and looked at her.**

**Blackfire: Ki, how am I supposed to find my ship?**

**Ki: Oh yeah almost forgot.**

**Ki dogged into his pocket and pulled out his radar, he then placed in Blackfire's right palm. Blackfire looked at it them back at Ki.**

**Ki: It's the radar I used to find you. Just use it and you'll find your ship.**

**Blackfire: Alright…Thanks.**

**Ki nodded as he turned and left in a hurry leaving Blackfire in the room with a somewhat of a worry look on her face. She put the radar in her skirt pocket and quickly headed out to find her spaceship with one last thought going thru her mind. **

**Blackfire: *thinks* Ki…you just better be careful.**

***downtown***

**Ki has been flying for ten minutes and has finally reached the mall roof where Blood was still attacking. He flew towards her and kicked her straight in her rich cheek. Blood flew back a couple of yards as Ki landed in a crouched position as Blood fell on her back. She quickly jumped and rubbed her cheek as Ki roused up to his feet and took a fighting stance. Blood smirked as she took a similar stance.**

**Ki: So you are Blood. You have guts to cause so much havoc in this city, too bad I'm not having it.**

**Blood: Havoc you say…I'm just looking for something to drink, and I heard human blood is extremely delicious but I would have never thought that they would come in such beautiful packages or be so fun to open, and you're probably the most beautiful package I have ever seen. **

**Ki: What? You disgusting bitch, the sight of you makes my blood boil.**

**Now get off my planet, before you regret it. **

**Blood: You said I make your blood boil…Then let me have a taste!!!!**

**Blood charged at Ki with a delirious look on her face. As she charged at him her black fingernails grew into claws. She then attempted to slash him with her claws but he blocked her attack with Ryo-Sho. She tried to slash at him with her other hand but he ducked under her attack. He kicked her in the stomach to push her off him. She stumbled back a little but kept her balance. She glared at him as he charged at her. He attempted to slash her face where she caught Ryo-Sho with her left hand. He pushed down on Ryo-Sho as she pushed up, pushing him back. Blood took this opportunity to slash Ki across the stomach leaving five bloody streaks. Ki stumbled back and held his stomach as he did. He glared at her as his eyes turned crimson and red aura surround him.**

**Blood looked at him and smiled as he tasted his blood that was on her claws. She closed her eyes and moaned as she sucked her claws. Ki watched in disgust.**

**Blood: Oh I love the taste of blood. There is nothing more sexy and more sweet then blood and your blood is the most delectable blood my lips has ever tasted.  **

**Ki: You are a truly vile bitch.**

**Blood: Your eyes are the color of blood…The blood I crave! Your blood!!! *charges***

**Ki: You want some blood. How about some of yours!!!**

**Blood charged at Ki at full speed as Ki readied himself for her assault. She attempted to slash him. He dodged it and slashed her stomach leaving a bloody gash. Blood was stun at what Ki just did and looked down and saw her black blood running down her stomach. She touched her stomach and looked at her blood on her claws. She turned her gaze to Ki who was glare at her as he tightened his grip on Ryo-Sho.**

**Ki: There all the blood you can drink. **

**Blood: You drew my blood…no one ever drew my blood and you come out of no where and make me bleed… I'll kill you. I'll kill you…I'll Kill you!!!**

**Blood look at him with a cold glare and started to form a ball of power in each hand she then shot each of them at Ki who started to run, but thanks to his injuries he could just barely escape her attacks. Ki formed his own energy blast and shot back at her. Ki attacks hit her dead on…Or he thought. When the smoke cleared all he saw was a puddle of black and red blood. He placed Ryo-Sho back in it sheath and slowly and painfully walked over to the puddle. When he got there the puddle quickly move behind him and formed back into the alien known as Blood. She reached for Ryo Sho, and got the shock of her life. The shock actually threw her back, and she was smoking... literally. Ki looked at her and smirked.**

**Ki: My sword does not like alien scum touching it. Shocking isn't.**

**Blood let out a horrible scream as she charged at Ki, before he could react, she had already punched Ki with a right hook. The hit was so hard it actually made Ki turn around. She took this chance to slash him twice across his back leaving ten bloody marks on his back. Ki dropped towards his knees. Blood tried to Knee him in the face but Ki grabbed her knee before it had contact and head butted her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain as Ki head butted her in the nose breaking it. Her blood fell from her nose to her lips, and when she tasted it she went berserk. She lifted him up and threw him to the other side of the roof.      **

**He tried to get up but she jumped on his back hard putting back down. She reached down and grabbed his neck as she started to strangle him.**

**She smiled seductively at him as she tried to choke the life out of him.**

**Blood: Such a handsome face… If you would've just let me taste your blood you would have survive maybe you could have become my little toy but now…You will die!!**

**Ki: I gladly accept death…You E.T. slut, besides your nothing compare to Blackfire.**

**Blood: *tightens grip.* You know that little bitch.**

**?: Yeah he do you whore.**

**Blood looked up to see a purple Starbolt hit her in the face. Blood instantly got off Ki and rolled back covering her face. Blackfire landed right beside Ki. She knelt down and looked at him with an angry and worry look. Ki pushed himself to sit up. Ki then looked at her and smirked.**

**Blackfire: You idiot. Look at you she kicked your ass. I told you not to attack her on your own for good reason. Would you like to know the reason, because she's the more powerful one of the two.**

**Ki: I figured that. Guess I couldn't keep my promise.**

**Blackfire: No I guess not. Look just rest. I'll finish this. You did cause a lot of damage to her, so I won't have to do much.**

**Ki: Usually I would disagree but I don't mind at all at the giving time.**

**Blackfire nodded before she got up and faced Blood who was getting up herself. The two glared at each other before blood charged at her. Blackfire eyes glowed as she shot eye beams at Blood's gash. The beams hit the gash dead on and Blood fell down a little as the blood started to flow again. Blackfire ran up to her kicked her a few times in the same place at her beams hit. After Blackfire attack Blood fell down face first knocked out. Blackfire handcuffed Blood and walked over to Ki. She sat down beside him. She dogged into her pocket and pulled out her badge.**

**Ki: Good you got it.**

**Blackfire: Yeah. I got it. **

**Ki: Let's go. The rest of the titans might need us.**

**Blackfire: No you need to rest.**

**Ki: I guess so…what if Blood wake up?**

**Blackfire: Don't worry I contacted the police force I work for. They'll be here very soon. **

**Ki: Good. **

**Blackfire: …How are you holding up? **

**Ki: I'm ok…Considering my back looks like a checker board.**

**Blackfire: I wonder how the rest of the titans doing.**

**Ki: Only one way to find out. Let's go.**

**Blackfire: You sure you can fly.**

**Ki: Not really but, I'll try.**

**Blackfire and Ki walked up to Blood in picked her up. The two then took off and headed to the docks.**

***the docks***

**Mean while at the docks Bash was attacking a ware house were weapons were being held for the military. He pick up a car and was about to throw it into the building when a grappling hook wrap around his hands which made him drop it. Bash then turned around to see titans standing behind him.**

**Robin: You choose the wrong day to try and destroy the city.**

**Bats: You think you can just come to earth and smash things up?**

**Cyborg: Where taking you down.**

** Bash looked at the titans and then at the rope that was tied around his hands and then snapped it like a twig. He then looked back at the titans when Starfire caught his eye. **

**Bash: Me destroy alien girl!**

**Beastboy: Wow I think this guy's got Star mixed up with her sister.**

**Raven: It doesn't matter let's take him out.**

**Starfire: Yes let's.**

**With that said Bash came charging which made the ground shake a little. Batboy and robin where up first they both tried to punch the 8 foot giant but he grabbed both of there arms and tossed them both hi in air they fell into the ware house behind Bash. Next up were Cyborg and Beastboy, Beastboy turned into a horse and had Cyborg riding on his back Cyborg then draw out his blast cannon but they were stopped short by Bash who charged into the shoulder first sending both of them into a nearby building. Afterwards Bash set his sites on Starfire and started charging once again, Raven and Starfire both flew up in to the air. Starfire's eyes started to glow green and then she started shooting eye beams at him, the eye beams hit Bash head on but he was barely hurt. Raven tried to hit Bash with some cars but he just knocked them away like toys. Raven then said her chant and put Bash in a black bubble. **

**Raven: This will hold not hold him long, Star get ready.**

**Starfire: Ok.**

**When Bash broke Raven's hold Starfire started attacking with her starbolts which didn't do much. Bash then jumped into the air and grabbed Starfire, when he landed he threw her into Raven knocking her out the air. Bash then walked up to the two and raised his foot to them when batboy flew in and kicked him in his stomach sending him flying a few feet with Batboy chasing after him. Robin came running till he reached Raven and Starfire.**

**Robin: You girls alright?**

**Raven: Fine.**

**Starfire: Yeah.**

**While Robin was talking to Raven and Starfire Cyborg and Beastboy came running behind them.**

**Cyborg: Yo this guy is strong.**

**Beastboy: Yeah he hits like an armored car.**

**Raven: Came on we have to help Batboy.**

**With that said the titans rushed over to where Batboy and Bash were fighting. Bash had Batboy in a choke hold. **

**Bash: Me kill little man.**

**Batboy: You… will have to… harder then… this.**

**With that said Beastboy changed into a triceratops and tackled him into the wall holding there. But Bash wasn't going down that easy he then elbowed Beastboy in the head and then picked him up and slammed him on the floor. Cyborg and Robin then tried they're trade mark move the sonic boom with Robin throwing his exploding disc and Cyborg's blast cannon, Bash then stood there with his arms across his face as the attack hit him. **

**Cyborg: Boya! **

**Robin: Alright we got him.**

**Or so they thought as the smoke cleared he was still standing with his arms across his face. He then put his arms down. **

**Bash: Me not drop dead easy.**

**Cyborg: What he should be out cold after that.**

**Batboy: He's no push over we have to attack together.**

**With that said the three boys Cyborg, Robin and Batboy charged at him full speed. Robin and Batboy attacked with a barrage of punches and kick to his stomach then they both caught him with and upper cut to his jaw knocking him towards Cyborg who caught Bash and threw him hi in the air. After that Cyborg draw out his cannon once more and shot him a couple of times as he fell toward the ground which made a big crater in the ground as he hit it. Beastboy, Raven and Starfire came up behind them.**

**Starfire: Did we defeat him?**

**Raven: I don't think so look.**

**When the titan turned there heads Bash was slowly got up on his feet.**

**Bash: Now me… MAD!**

**Robin: He just won't go down.**

**Batboy: I've got an idea. Raven and Starfire cover me Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg stand by just in case this doesn't work.**

**The rest of the titans: Got it. **

**With that said Raven and Starfire took to the air as Batboy Ran up to Bash. Bash was about grab him but he jumped in the air then raven picked up a barrel full of gas and threw it at Bash then Starfire blow it up. Bash then came running out of the fire charging Batboy then threw a batbola around him which admitted electricity. Bash screamed as the electricity shocked him and when it was over he fell to the ground. Batboy then walked over to Bash. All the titans then started to run over to where Bash and batboy was. **

**Batboy: Stay there I don't know if that was enough to put him out.**

**After that was said Bash opened his eyes and snapped the bola. He then stood up, Batboy tried to jump in the air but when he did Bash grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground, he then picked him up and put him in a bear hug squeezing the life out of him. All the Titans tried to help, first up was Robin when he came close enough Bash just kicked him in the side, then Beastboy tried his luck when he turned in to a bull but Bash kicked him in the face sending him flying, Cyborg then came up running behind him but Bash just jumped behind him and kicked him in his back, Starfire then tried hitting him with her starbolts but just kicked a carte up at her knocking her out the air, and last was Raven who came up on his side shooting him with black energy but Bash then let go with one arm and back handed her in the face knocking her into a nearby wall.**

**Batboy: Oh no you can do what ever you want to me but not her.**

**With that said Batboy kicked him below the belt making him loose his grip. Batboy the punched him twice but he recovered and put two hands together and slammed him into the ground head first knocking him out he then picked Batboy up when he did he was hit by a purple starbolt. When Bash looked up Ki and Blackfire, Ki was holding blood in one hand and his stomach in the other. All the titans then gathered up. Bash was glaring at Ki and Blackfire.**

**Ki: If you hurt him I'll drop her.**

**Bash: Me kill Bad man and bad girl **

**Ki: You idiot! You're the bad one not us.**

**Blackfire: You fat bastard you're going down! **

**Bash: Me no like you! Me kill you!**

**Batboy then came to and broke free of his hold. **

**Batboy: get ready everyone.**

**With that said he then throw a upper cut to Bash's jaw knocking him in the air, Starfire and Blackfire then hit him with a barrage of starbolts as he fell to the ground, Raven then said her chant and put Bash in a black aura and started slamming him on the ground repeatedly, she then threw him to Beastboy who was in rhino form and knocked him back in to the air. Ki then dropped Blood to the ground as Bash flew toward him and blasted him back down to the ground. Then Robin and Cyborg run up to him and used their "sonic boom" move on him once more knocking out cold.**

**Starfire: Yay we are victorious.**

**Cyborg: Boya!**

**Beastboy: Ouch my head hurts.**

**Raven: My face hurts.**

**Batboy walked over to Raven.**

**Batboy: You ok Raven?**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Batboy I'm gl…glad.**

**Batboy didn't even finish his since as he fell out from exhaustion, Raven caught him. Afterwards Ki fell out of the shy from blood loss but before he hit the ground Blackfire caught him.**

**Starfire: What has happened to them?**

**Robin: They most of taken some pretty hard hits especially Ki he's all scratched up.**

**Raven: Hurry we have to get them to the tower.**

***titan tower***

**While Blood and Bash have been held captive on the roof still K.O. The titans and Blackfire was waiting in the infirmary for Batboy and Ki to wake up. Batboy armor was off and was wrapped up in bandages around his torso. Ki whole stomach, back and chest was wrapped and patched. Raven sitting in a chair next to Bats bed as the rest of the titans surrounded. She had a look of worry, sadness, and fear as she stared at bats unconscious form. Luckily for her she was wearing her hood so no one could see her face. Blackfire was watching over Ki form with a similar look. The rest of the titans were silently discussing what to do with Blackfire. After they finished their talk Starfire walk toward Blackfire. Blackfire took one quick glance at her younger sister before looking back at Ki.**

**Blackfire: Look Star…I apologize about last time.**

**Starfire: ...Apology accepted. *hugs Blackfire* **

**Blackfire: Thanks…Can't breath…Let go.**

**Starfire: *lets go* Hehe…sorry. **

**Blackfire: See you still giving those hugs of yours.**

**Starfire: Yes I still do…The other Titans want to speak to you.**

**Blackfire nodded as she followed her younger sister to the rest of the group. When she got there Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy gave her a look that made her a little uneasy. **

**Blackfire: You wanted to say something to me.**

**Robin: First off I wanted to thank you for your support.**

**Blackfire: Don't worry about it. I was just doing my job and speaking of my job.**

**Blackfire dogged into her pocket and pulled out her badge and handed it to the titans who were shocked. Robin examined it thoroughly and found a button on it.  He pressed the button and a holographic picture of Blackfire appeared. **

**Badge: Property of agent Blackfire of Tameran, code number: 72813. **

**Robin as well as the rest of the titans was shocked and stun at what the badge had said. Robin pressed the button again to turn off the hologram and handed it back to Blackfire who placed it back in her pocket with a smug look on her face.**

**Blackfire: Well is that enough proof for ya.**

**Robin:  Yeah…That brings us to our second point. We're sorry for before.**

**Blackfire: Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for your suspensions.**

**Robin: Thanks.**

**Blackfire: Yeah, well I guess I have to go wait for my ride back to head quarters. Take care of yourselves. Tel Ki and Batboy I said bye.**

**Blackfire turned to leave but Robin stood in her way. Blackfire gave him somewhat of an annoy look. Robin then held out a communicator to her. She looked at it with a surprise face and then looked back at Robin.**

**Robin: We were wondering if you would consider becoming a titan.**

**Blackfire: You serious?**

**Beastboy: Yeah sure.**

**Cyborg: Why not, you did help us beat those two aliens scum.**

**Raven: You would be a good addition to the team.**

**Starfire: we would be much more successful in our missions.**

**Robin: So what do you say?**

**Blackfire stood silent for a few seconds before she took the communicator and place it in her pocket with a small smile.**

**Blackfire: Guess this makes me a titan, but I wonder how my boss going to take it. **

**Blackfire took out her badge and pressed another button on it. On the badge came a holographic figure of a small bald alien man.**

**Man: Ahh Blackfire. Was your mission successful?**

**Blackfire: Yeah. Did you send some one to pick up Blood and her lover already?**

**Man: Yes. The agents that picked them up were surprise to see you weren't there.**

**Blackfire: Yeah well, I kinda decided to stay on earth.**

**Man: Is that so?**

**Blackfire: Yes. I thought I just tell you in advance.**

**Man: Blackfire…I can't stop you from your decisions if you decide to stay. Stay the force won't be the same with out you. Even though you weren't here long.**

**Blackfire: Thank you sir.**

**The man nodded before the hologram shut off. She then put the communicator back into her pocket with a smile. She then turned to the titans.**

**Blackfire: So where do I sleep?**

**Batboy: The couch.**

**All the titans turned there heads to see that Batboy was sitting up. Batboy looked at Raven who was sitting next to him.**

**Batboy: Hi Raven sorry I fainted on you like that.**

**Raven: *Silently* don't worry about it I'm just glad your alright.**

**Starfire: Batboy you have a wakened I am so glad *runs over and hugs him***

**Batboy: Starfire wait I'm not… ouch!**

**Starfire:*Lets go* oh I am sorry did I harm you!**

**Batboy: It's ok, just be a little easy on those hugs.**

**Blackfire: So how do you feel?**

**Batboy: Like I was hugged by ten Starfire's.**

**Beastboy: Dude you took a beating out there.**

**Batboy: We all did what's your point? Wait where's Ki?**

**Cyborg: He's over there resting.**

**Robin: His condition is worst then yours. He's been slashed across the back and his stomach. I guess that alien was strong then expected. **

**Blackfire: Yeah believe it or not she's a lot stronger then her lover.**

**Raven: You mean to tell me that he's weaker then her?**

**Blackfire: Yup. Not in physical power but in everything else.**

**Batboy then tired to get up but he fell back down because of his ribs.**

**Raven: You shouldn't try to get up so fast your ribs were bruised. **

**Bats: Thanks but I think I can manage.**

**Batboy then slowly got to his feet but was still holding his ribs.**

**Batboy: Guys I think we need to improve on our training and Blackfire if you really wanna be apart of the team you'll need to show me your skills.**

**Blackfire: What why? **

**Bats: nothing personal it's a step that we all must take when joining the team.  **

**Cyborg: Should we tell them.**

**Robin: Tell us what?**

**Bats: for the past few weeks me and Cyborg have been working on a holographic training simulator which also doubles as a sparring center and a place to work out.**

**Ki: And why wasn't I told about this?**

**All the titans then turned around to see that Ki was awake and sitting up in his bed. A smile appeared on Blackfire face as she saw he was up. Ki looked back at them with his trademark smirk.  The titans walked up to him.**

**Ki: Hey.**

**Bats: So how are those wounds?**

**Ki: …Hell. **

**Starfire: Friend you are awake. *hugs Ki tightly***

**Ki: (in pain.) Ow! Stop…Please! **

**Starfire: *Let's go* I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you at all.**

**Ki: That's alright Starfire. I know how you can get.**

**Robin: I fell kind of sorry, for what happened to ya.**

**Ki: Huh, that ok. How were you supposed to know the lady was a psycho?**

**Bats: Still a comedian.**

**Ki: No comment.**

**Cyborg: She put you through the ringer. I'm surprised you woke up tonight. **

**Beastboy: Yeah man, it looked like she emptied your blood supply.**

**Ki: Did I really look that bad.**

**Raven: Oh yeah. We kind off worried.**

**Ki: You were?**

**Starfire: Of course.**

**Ki: Thanks, but you don't need to worry so much about me…Hey who bandage me up like this.**

**Everyone was silent for a little bit until Blackfire spoke up a little bit.**

**Blackfire: I did.**

**Beastboy: you kind off owe her your life. If she didn't catch you when you fell…Well let's say you probably wouldn't be here. **

**Ki: Oh…Thanks Blackfire. I appreciate it a lot.**

**Blackfire: Don't mention it.**

**Ki: Yeah… So how you feel bats, You fell out before I did.**

**Bats: Like I've been hugged by  ten Starfire's.**

**Ki: Ow…That's kind off a cheap shot.**

**Starfire: *glares at Bats* I agree.**

**Bats: Nothing personal star, but you know how you are when you hug others.**

**Starfire: Ok…I guess.**

**Ki: So what this I hear about training.**

**Bats: Yes. Me and Cy have created a new training center.**

**Robin: and why haven't I heard about it?**

**Bats: I wanted it to be a surprise.**

**Robin: Still if something is going on I should know about it.**

**Ki: Ah let it be Robin. The fact is that we have a new training center and I want to see it.**

**Ki was about to get out of the bed when Blackfire grabbed his shoulders to stop him.**

**Blackfire: You need to rest.**

**Ki: What. Ah come on Black. Let me train.**

**Blackfire: No. Now rest. Besides it's almost ****midnight****.**

**Bats: ****Midnight****?**

**Ki: What the…****Midnight****? Hold on it was going on 2 in the after ****noon**** when we left. **

**Raven: You two have been K.O for ten hours.**

**Ki: Ten hours. Huh. Ok then I had enough rest…Must train.**

**Blackfire: You must rest.**

**Ki: I must train.**

**Ki tried to got up and leave the bed but Blackfire pushed him back down on to the bed gently every time he got up. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were laughing at the duo while Batboy and Raven just had on a nearly invisible smirk. Ki soon gave up though and laid down. Blackfire had a triumph smirk.**

**Blackfire: Now stay down. You don't want to hurt yourself now do you?**

**Ki: No.**

**Blackfire: Good boy.**

**Batboy: It's best to stay down.**

**Ki: Quiet Kunta Kenta.**

**Bats: Kunta? You're the one with slave marks.**

**Ki: Raven get you slave in line.**

**Raven: *slightly blushing* …Umm I'm not in this.**

**Bats: Hey I'm no ones slave.**

**Ki: Yet.**

**Bats: Oh yeah you're the one that's taking orders from my future sister in law.**

**Blackfire: *slightly blushes* No comment.**

**Bats: Just make sure you invite me to the wedding.**

**Ki: That was cold. I'm gonna get you though and your little bird to.**

**Bats: Yeah sure. Just remember the score Batboy 2 Ki 1.**

**Ki: That's ok. Just as long as you name one of your many children after me. Now were tied.**

**Raven: Just want are you two talking about anyway?**

**Blackfire: Yeah I would like to know as well.**

**Ki: oh nothing.**

**Bats: Yeah Ki is just afraid to let his feelings out.**

**Ki: Afraid off my feelings…You're the one with a computer file on…**

**Batboy: Not a word…Not…a…word.**

**Ki: Wait no. Don't be afraid of your feelings for…**

**Bats: Boy I'll kill you. Do not finish that sentence.**

**Raven: Why not? You know we're your friend you can tell us anything.**

**Bats: It's nothing ok he's imaging it. **

**Ki: I'm imaging it… He's right. Just like I imagined that big picture of…**

**Bats: Shut the fuck up.**

**Blackfire: What are you talking about Ki?**

**Ki: you see he have a little…**

**Bats: Shut up. If you so much as utter another word I'll finish up where Blood left off!**

**Ki:  Is that threat? Yo Raven you know bats Is madly in love with…. **

**Bats: That's it Ki I've had enough of you.**

**Ki: Hold on I 'm just going to tell her about how you love potato chips.**

**Bats: Oh…I thought you were going to tell her how I fell about…Never mind.**

**Raven: How you fell about what?**

**Bats: uhh…Puppies.**

**As soon as he said that the whole room went silent before the titans including Ki, and Blackfire started laughing there heads off.  The only ones that were silent were Raven, who seemed to be blushing even though you couldn't see through her hood and Bats who was glaring at Ki. After a few seconds of laughing the titans kool down. They all looked towards Bats with a look that said "we know your secret". Bats just glare at them with a look that simply said "You tell. You die". Raven just looked at everyone and for the first time clueless to what was happening. Bats yawned a little bit before heading towards the door.**

**Bats: Well I'm going to my room to get some shut eye.**

**Before he could open the door Raven grabbed his arm.**

**Raven: Wait sit down for a second.**

**Batboy: Hey I'm alright just tired.**

**Ki: better listen before she get the whip Kunta.**

**Bats: Hey why don't you…**

**Raven: Just sit down.**

**Batboy Looked at Raven with a confused look and sat down. When he did she put her hands on his ribs and healed his bruised ribs.**

**Bats: Wow I didn't know you could do that.**

**Ki: Neither did ****I.**** Raven why don't you heal your friend over here?**

**Raven: Ahh sorry I can only minor injures.**

**Ki: Hey Blackfire I thought someone was coming to pick you up?**

**Blackfire: Well they did come but I decided to stay here and be a titan.**

**Ki: Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about.**

**Bats: Wow I can tell you're happy.**

**Ki: Yeah like you are when you get around a certain person.**

**Bats: Ha funny, like I said I'm going to sleep everyone except Ki meet in the living room in the morning at 10:00 clock sharp so I can show the new training center and don't be late.**

**With that said the titans said bye to Ki and they all went to there rooms for some sleep. Blackfire slept in Starfire's room for the night to get some sleep, how ever Raven had trouble trying to sleep as she thought to herself.**

**Raven: *Thinking* I wonder what they were really talking about.**

**Afterwards she finally went to sleep.**


	6. episode 5

**Brian: We don't own the teen titans. The WB and Cartoon network do.**

**Duke: The following couples are: Raven/Batboy, Starfire/Robin,**

**Terra/Beastboy, Blackfire/Ki.**

**Episode 5:**

**It was a moon lit night; Batboy was on the roof titan tower shadow boxing in his work out sweats when Raven came up to the roof. She lent on the side of the wall and started to watch him silently. Bats kept on boxing a little bit more when he felt her glance. He turned around and had a look of confusion on his face.**

**Bats: What's up Raven nice night huh?**

**Raven: Yeah…It is.**

**Bats: So…What's up? **

**Raven: Nothing…Just watching you. **

**Bats: really now?**

**Raven: Yes there was nothing else to do downstairs, so I came up here.**

**Bats: So you came up here to see me?**

**Raven: *slightly blushing* Well…No but I did like the show.**

**Bats: Oh yeah, what else did you like?**

**Raven: I like to know what were you and Ki talking about.**

**Bats: Well that sort of a secret.**

**Raven: It's not right to keep secrets from your friends. Anyway I can keep a secret.**

**Bats: It's about you though.**

**Raven: Then I really do have a right to know. **

**Bats: I…Fuck it, I like you. **

**Raven then walked up to Batboy and gave him a passionate kiss…That's when he woke up with a smirk on his face; he then began hitting himself on the head.**

**Bats: Not another one. **

**Batboy then got up out of bed and looked at the clock, it read ****8:00****. He then got up to go into the shower and then got dressed, he was wearing a wife beater some sweats and some old uptowns. After getting dressed he went into the living room where he saw Raven drinking her and reading another book. Bats then walked up to her.**

**Bats: What are you doing up so early?**

**Raven: I had trouble sleeping.**

**Batboy then tried to sit at the table but then the chair glowed black and flew out from under him before he sat down and he just hit the floor hard. Raven tried to act like she didn't see what just happened and Batboy didn't know what was going on as he looked around to see who it was.**

**Bats: Did you see who that was?**

**Raven: …Uhh nope.**

**Bats: (pissed)…IT WAS YOU THEN!**

**Raven: Sorry I didn't mediate this morning.**

**Bats: (pissed) What you can't control your powers in the morning or something?**

**Raven: (pissed) It was an accident ok!**

**Bats: (Calmer) Alright look it's early in the morning and I haven't had anything to eat so lets just start it off nice ok.**

**Raven: what ever.**

**Batboy then went into the kitchen and put a left over bacon egg and cheese sandwich in the microwave and then quickly got and cup of orange juice. When he walked towards the microwave it glowed black and blew up. Batboy then walked over to raven with glare. **

**Raven: What?**

**Batboy: (pissed). You just blew up my breakfast!**

**Raven: (calmly). So make another one.**

**Batboy: Ok if you have so much anger towards me why don't we spar?**

**Raven: What do you mean, I'm not mad at you and I don't wanna spar with you.**

**Batboy: Fine I'll be down stairs then.**

**With that Batboy went down to the training center as he walked out Raven watch him and thought to herself.**

**Raven: *thinking* Why are my powers acting like this? Maybe it's my feelings for him. I don't want him to hate me so maybe I should apologize.**

**Raven with that said she got up and followed him down stairs.**

***infirmary***

**While Raven and Bats was having their "breakfast", Ki was up listening to the explosions with a smirk on his face. When everything calmed down he got out of bed slowly. He walked out of the infirmary and headed upstairs to wash up. After that he went to his room and slowly put on a red sleeveless hoodie, some baggy, black jean shorts, and his sneakers. He then headed out of his room and walked right into Blackfire…Who just happened to got out of the shower and was in a towel only. The two fell over on to the floor. Ki looked down at Blackfire, who looked back at him blushing.  Ki smirked slightly as Blackfire glared slightly.**

**Ki: Morning Black.**

**Black: Morning…Get off me.**

**Ki: Right.**

**Ki slowly got off of her and held his hand toward Blackfire. Blackfire smiled a little as she took his hand. Ki helped her up and smirked a little more. When she was up Blackfire took back her hand and glared.**

**Blackfire: Why are you up?**

**Ki: Well…**

**Black: You should be taking it easy.**

**Ki: I was just going to…**

**Blackfire: Go to the living room and lay down on the couch. I'll bring you some food after I get dress.**

**Ki: But…**

**Black: Go. You don't want to open those wounds.**

**Ki knew he couldn't win this argument so he just nodded and walked towards the living room and did as he was told. Blackfire continue to walk her to Starfire's room so she can change. As soon as she got dressed she headed to the living room. She smiled to herself as she saw Ki who was lying down on the couch while watching T.V. She floated slowly behind him and he didn't notice her. She landed silently and looked down at him. **

**Blackfire: *thinking* Ki sure is cute watching the T.V like that…Why the hell did I think that? Even if it's true…Argh! I just met him and I already fawning over him…No he is just a friend. An attractive friend but a friend none the less.**

**Unnoticed to Blackfire, Ki was watching her as she was mentally arguing with herself. When she finally did notice him she blushed again. Ki once again did his trademark smirk and her blush deepened.**

**Ki: What's up? **

**Blackfire: uhh…Nothing.**

**Ki: You sure. You look a little bit red.**

**Blackfire: Yeah.**

**Ki sat up slowly and placed a hand upon her head causing her to blush even more. She grabbed his hand softly and put it down from her head.**

**She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him slowly back down on to the couch. **

**Blackfire: You're the patient here, remember.**

**Ki: I guess.**

**Blackfire: So what are you watching on the television?**

**Ki: Stuff. **

**Blackfire: (sarcastically) How very informative.**

**Ki: I know.**

**Blackfire: How about some breakfast?**

**Ki: Depends, do you cook like Starfire?**

**Blackfire: No I can cook like everyone else.**

**Ki: In that case…Bacon and Eggs please.**

**Blackfire: Ok…Bacon and Eggs it is. **

**Blackfire flew to the kitchen and began making breakfast. Ki sat up and started to watch as Blackfire made breakfast. He smirked to himself as he watched. **

**Ki: *thinking* She's so beautiful…What the? Did I just think that?.. I guess I did. **

**Unnoticed to any of them Cyborg and Beastboy came in to the living room. They both stop as they saw Blackfire and Ki. Cyborg and Beastboy smirked as they saw the two. The duo walked over to the sofa and sat still unnoticed. Cyborg held in all his laughs as he watched the bewitched look on Ki face. Beastboy on the other hand broke out laughing as soon as he saw his face. Ki looked at the two and put his hand behind his head with an almost embarrassed look on his face.**

**Ki: Hey guys. Didn't know you were there.**

**Beastboy: We can see that dude.**

**Cyborg: Ki if you stare any harder you'll burn a hole in her back.**

**Ki: Huh…I wasn't staring.**

**Cyborg: You're just as bad as Bats and Robin.**

**Ki: Robin? What you mean Robin?**

**Beastboy: Oh yeah…He had his eye on a certain red hair girl since…forever.**

**Ki: Red hair girl. You don't mean…**

**Cyborg: Yup Star.**

**Ki: Well that explain why he was glaring at me during the first week I was here.**

**Cyborg: Yeah.**

**Beastboy: Hey has anyone seen Bats or Raven around?**

**Ki: No I haven't but I know their somewhere around here.**

**Cyborg: Oh…so I see you got Blackfire cooking breakfast.**

**Beastboy: Yeah and what ever she's cooking it sure smell good.**

**As soon as he said that Blackfire came by with two plates of Bacon and eggs. She placed on in front of Ki and one in front of herself as she sat down on the couch besides Ki. The two started eat as Beastboy and Cyborg watched with Disgust. Beastboy because they're eating Bacon and Eggs, and Cyborg because he didn't get none.**

**Beastboy: How could you two eat that?**

**Ki: It's good that how.**

**Blackfire: Much better than tofu.**

**Cyborg: How could you make him some but not me Blackfire?**

**Black: He's injured, you're not.**

**Ki: Yeah call it patient's privilege.**

**Cyborg: Not fair.**

**Black and Ki: Life isn't fair.**

**Beastboy: Cannibals.**

**Black and Ki: and proud of it.**

**As the four continue to talk Robin and Starfire walked in already dressed. When Star saw Ki she flew up to him quickly and gave him a very tight hug…Too bad he was still injured because as soon as she hugged him he stopped completely. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds before…**

**Ki: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Get off!!!**

**Star: Oops…I'm sorry**

**Starfire quickly let go and Ki fell back on to the couch…Which caused he him even more pain. Ki laid down on the closes thing to him…which happened to be Blackfire's lap. Black blushed a little bit before lifting him slowly off her. She laid him on the couch gently and shot a small glare at Star who gave her a short giggle. Starfire then went to join Robin and Cyborg who was making cereal and milk for breakfast. As Robin was making his food he turned to the microwave or what was left of it. Robin was shocked and very confused at this. He turned to Cyborg who also saw it and was just as confused as Robin. Robin turned to the other three in the living room who was now playing the Ps2…Well Blackfire and Beastboy was anyway. Ki was just assisting Blackfire who just beat Beastboy badly in a game of Soul Caliber 2. **

**Robin: Hey does anyone know who broke the microwave?**

**Black: No I don't.**

**Beastboy: I didn't even know the microwave was broken.**

**Ki: Maybe Raven did it.**

**Starfire: How could you blame Raven for this?**

**Ki: I'm not saying that she did it on purpose, just that she did it, but I made be wrong.**

**Robin: Speaking of which where is Raven and for that matter where's Bats?**

**Ki: I truly don't know, I haven't seen them. **

**Mean while all this was going on Batboy was walking to the new training center with Raven slowly following trying not to be seen yet. When he got to the entrance there was a big metal door in which every titan who wanted to train had to have a retina scan to keep intruders out. As he walked in and the doors closed Raven then walked up to the door with a confused look on her face.**

**Raven: How the heck is this thing suppose to work?**

**Voice: (Robot like voice) Retina scan activated.**

**With that said a laser then scanned her eyes and the doors opened. When Raven walked in she was amazed at how big the room was, the room was similar to the danger room but had three different rooms inside of it. The first was the holographic simulator it had three holographic projectors on the ceiling. The second was a little smaller but was still big. It was similar to a dojo complete with every weapon you could think of except guns. The third room was the same size as the second but it was similar to a work out gym. Raven then started search for Bats when she felt someone behind her she turned around quickly and was shocked to see Bats standing there with a glare.**

**Batboy: So you came to train?**

**Raven: Uhh well you see I uhh…**

**Batboy: Good then I'll set everything up.**

**With that said batboy then walked over to the main computer and set the fight standards and the difficulty to 6 which is above average, while he was doing that Raven was staring at him thinking to herself.**

**Raven: What's up with him?**

**Batboy then walked over to Raven.**

**Batboy: I hope you're ready because this won't be easy.**

**Raven: ready for what?**

**Batboy: you'll see.**

**With that said the whole room changed to make it look like they were in the swamp. When this happened Raven stepped in mud.**

**Raven: Did you have to pick the swamp of all places? **

**Batboy: The swamp is the least of our worries.**

**With that said a group of heavily armed robots started to come out of no where until they were surrounded be robots. Batboy and Raven then flew up in the air to avoid getting hit which made all the robots start shooting at them. Raven said her chant as she made a black aura around two of the robots guns, she then took their guns and started shooting other robots with them, while Batboy was fling around other robots making them shoot each other. Raven then started shooting beams at them but the robots just kept coming, Raven then made a giant black bubble around all of the remaining robots and just crushed them. After that the two flew down next to each other.**

**Raven: Is that it?**

**Batboy: Oh no there is more much more.**

**Raven: What do you mean? **

**As soon as that was said three giant robots came through the trees. The robots saw them and instantly started to shoot all kind of bullets and lasers at them at them. The two titans dodged the robots barraged and quickly retaliated. Batboy started to charge at them but when he got close enough one of the robots kicked him like a football sending him into a nearby mountain. Raven flew up in the air and said her chant and to black arms came out from the ground and tripped one of them. The other two then tried to shot her down but she dodged it and countered picking up two trees and throwing them into the two robots but they just blasted them with lasers. The third robot finally got to his feet and joined the others as they were about to close in on Raven who couldn't think of what to do, just when they were about to fire at her Batboy flew in and head butted one of them knocking it back some. Batboy then flew down and landed next to the robot's feet. He then lifted it up and threw it on its back. Afterwards he run up to the robots head and started pounding its face in when its eyes started to glow and two lasers shot him into a nearby lake. **

**Mean while Raven was busy dodging lasers when she got clear she said her chant which, made the whole area turn black. Then she pulled out a bunch of trees and broke off the tip making them into big stakes, she then throw two into one robot destroying it. Before she could throw the rest into the other robot it swatted her hard to the ground. Raven landed hard on to the ground and slid back into a bolder. **

**Mean while the third robot was waiting for Batboy to come out of the water when the ground around him started to shake a little, then Batboy shot out of the ground and throw some bataranges at the robot making them stick to its body they then exploded destroying it. Batboy then turned around and spotted the last robot as it was standing over Raven with glowing eyes.**

**Batboy: Oh no Raven! **

**Batboy wasted no time he flew towards them as fast as he could. He was so fast he actually flew through the robot tearing it in half. He then went to check on Raven, when he got there she was still out he then picked her up in his arms. As soon as he did that she opened her eyes.**

**Raven: (dazed) what happened?**

**Batboy: I don't know but I saw you were in trouble so I took out the robot.**

**Raven: Oh thanks. Uhh can you put me down now?**

**Batboy: Oh uhh sorry.**

**Bats then put her down the two looked in each others eyes for a while then they quickly turned there backs to each other. Raven had a full blow blush on her face so she put her hood on. Batboy slightly blushed. The room then changed back to normal. Batboy then turns around and tried to put his hand on Raven's shoulder when and black aura came around him and throw him against the wall. Raven then turned around and quickly floated to Batboy's aid. Batboy had a glare in his eyes.**

**Batboy: Ouch… what the hell was that for?!**

**Raven: sorry about that my powers must be on the blink today.**

**Batboy: Well I'll just stay away from you today then! **

**Raven: Fine not like I want you around any way!**

**With that said Bats stood up.**

**Batboy: Good so you won't mind if I leave.**

**Raven: Nope, be my guest.**

**With said Bats walked out the doors and headed upstairs leaving Raven alone to think to herself.**

**Raven: I've got to control my powers before I really hurt him.  **

**With that said she walked of the training center and followed Bats.**

***Living room***

**The rest of the titans were chilling in the living room watching "Barber shop". Cyborg and Beastboy was on the floor, Starfire and Robin shared the sofa, and Ki was lying on the couch with Blackfire sitting beside him. They heard some foot steps come into the room. They all turned around to see Bats, who had an evil look on his face.**

**Starfire: Good morning Batboy. **

**Bats: ……**

**Cyborg: Where was you this morning Dog?**

**Bats: *angrily* Training.**

**Robin: Have you seen Raven?**

**Bats: *angrily* Raven who? **

**Beastboy:  Dude did you wake up on the wrong side of a cave or something?**

**Bats: *angrily* Shut up you insignificant nat.**

**Beastboy: *angrily.* What was that?**

**Ki: Beastboy. Let it go.**

**Beastboy: What?**

**Ki: Let it go. If he's pissed off it's best not to mess with him.**

**Beastboy didn't say anything as he turned around and started to watch the movie again grumbling a little. Everyone also started to watch the movie again. Batboy leaned on the wall as he also started to watch the movie. After a few minutes passed Raven came into the room. She and Batboy looked at each other with dirty looks as she walked in. She then walked by him and sat on a stool. No one noticed that she walked in except Ki.**

**Ki: What's up Raven?**

**Raven: *angrily* Nothing.**

**Beastboy:  Hey Raven when did you just come in?**

**Raven: *angrily* Yes Beastboy.**

**Beastboy: Sheesh. First Bats now Raven. Who else going to get mad at me today?**

**Starfire: *angrily* Can you please be quiet Beastboy. We are trying to watch the movie.**

**Beastboy just sat down and continue to watch the movie. When the movie was over, Ki signaled Raven to follow him. Raven got up slowly from the couch and followed Ki to the roof. **

**Blackfire: *jealous* Wonder where they are going?**

**Starfire: It's not any of our concern.**

**Beastboy: Yeah. Hey Blackfire your not jealous are you.**

**Blackfire glared at Beastboy as her eyes glowed purple. Beastboy gulped a little bit and then sat back down.**

**Batboy just shook his head. He then turned to Cyborg who was now laughing his ass off at the scene.**

**Bats: What time is it Cy?**

**Cyborg: It is…****10:28****.**

**Bats: 10.28 huh. Yo everyone listen up!**

**Everyone in the room looked at him with a confused look.**

**Robin: What's up Bats?**

**Bats: Your training begins now. Follow me.**

**Starfire: Follow you where Batboy?**

**Cyborg: You'll find out when we get there.**

**Beastboy: I don't think I like the sound of that**

**Blackfire: Grow a backbone.**

**With that all said Cyborg and Batboy lead the titans to the same training room that Bats was in earlier. When they got there Batboy begins to explain to them about how to get in.**

**Batboy: Ok now this is the retina scan it has file for all of us so you don't have to worry about not getting in.**

**Cyborg: You guys are gonna love this.**

**Batboy then looked in the retina scan and the door opened. The titans then walked in, when they did they were all amazed at how big it was.**

**Robin: Wow and you guys built this in only a few weeks?**

**Cyborg: yeah it's because I'm such a fast mechanic.**

**Batboy: Whatever. Anyway, as you can see this room is split in to 3 different rooms. The room on far left is a holographic training room. The Middle room is a dojo equipped with every close range weapon in the world and some far range weapons as well. The Middle room was built especially for sparing. Finally on the far right, there's the work out room especially made for working out. **

**Blackfire: Sounds impressive **

**Batboy: Yeah.**

**Cyborg: I have to say we did a good job.**

**Robin: So what do we try out first?**

**Starfire: Robin you and I should try out the first room.**

**Starfire then run over to Robin and grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him into the holographic simulator.**

**Blackfire: Two down four to go.**

**Cyborg: I think I'll go into the gym and hit the weights.**

**Blackfire: Hey I think I'll check it out to.**

**With that said the two went into the work out gym.**

**Beastboy: Hey Bats why don't we try out the sparring room.**

**Batboy: Beastboy you couldn't even begin to try and beat me.**

**Beastboy: Oh yeah well prove it.**

**Batboy: I won't even need my armor for this.**

**With that said Batboy removed his armor by pressing the button on his belt which removed it.**

**Beastboy: Ready to lose?**

**Batboy: Let's go.**

**With that said the two went into the sparring center to fight.**

***The Roof***

**Ki sat on the roof of Titan tower as Raven leaned on the wall. Raven looked toward him and waited for Ki to talk. Ki turned to her with a serious look.**

**Ki: what happened this morning?**

**Raven: Nothing happened.**

**Ki: Oh really. Then what were all those explosions I heard today.**

**Raven: What explosions?**

**Ki: Don't play dumb with me. I heard the explosion today in the kitchen and you didn't exactly hide the evidence of your morning.**

**Raven: …Your talking about the microwave, aren't you?**

**Ki: Yes.**

**Raven: Well, I don't know what happened to it?**

**Ki: Don't lie to me. I can guess what happened anyway.**

**Raven: Is that so…Then why won't you give me your theory.**

**Ki: Hmmm…You keep on hiding your feelings from Bats, which caused your power to run wild.**

**Raven: *sarcastically* and what does that have to do with Batboy?**

**Ki: Do you really want me to say it?**

**Raven: *sarcastically* oh yes please. I'm kind of confused of what you're talking about.**

**Ki:  Heh. Funny, but since you don't know, let me tell you. You see the feelings of attraction you have for my "brother" are the cause of your power malfunction and this is because you won't…well I don't have to say or do I?**

**At this time Rave had put her hood up on her head so she can hide the blush on her face. Ki smirked a little.**

**Raven: That won't be needed.**

**Ki: I thought so…So what are you planning to do about it?**

**Raven: Nothing.**

**Ki: So you just going to go with the flow huh?**

**Raven: Pretty much.**

**Ki: Are you sure about that. I mean your powers are running out of control and it's because you won't admit how you feel about Bats. Raven: And what do you propose I do?**

**Ki answer was a very dull look.**

**Raven: No.**

**Ki: Why not? If you don't every time you're near him is another chance he might be eligible for intensive care. **

**Raven: I and he are not getting along.**

**Ki: I realized that. When you two glared at each other.**

**Raven: You saw.**

**Ki: Of course. So what happen between you two?**

**Raven told Ki about the training room and about their little argument. Ki just nodded as he took in the information.**

**Ki: So that why you won't tell him.**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Ki: Raven, I respect you. So it hurts me to say this but, you are being a coward.**

**Raven: A coward? In what way am I being a coward?**

**Ki: You have one argument with Bats and now you don't want to tell him your feelings but hey it's not my problem. It's between you two. If you want my advice though I would tell him after all the person that's getting hurt the most is you.**

**Raven: *angrily* I didn't ask you for your advice though.**

**Ki: That's right…You didn't. Well then I guess I'm out of here. **

**Ki got up and walked by Raven. When he was about to head down stairs he stooped and looked at her through the corner of his eyes.**

**Ki: Think about what I said. **

**Raven didn't even glance towards him, but she did smile a very little bit. Ki smirked as he saw it before he walked downstairs leaving Raven to her personal thoughts.  **

***Training room***

**Mean while Robin and Starfire were about to doing some training in the holographic simulator.**

**Robin: Ok I think you have to set the computer before we can start.**

**Starfire: What shall we fight against?**

**Robin: I know. How about someone I have not fought against for a while now.**

**With that said Robin set in the settings and the difficulty to five. He then walked on to the field where Starfire was.**

**Starfire: So what shall we do battle against?**

**Robin: Two old enemies.**

**With that said the room begins to change into what looked like downtown ****Gotham**** city.**

**Starfire: Where are we located?**

**Robin: Where in ****Gotham**** city.**

**As the two talked the training program kicked in and a simulation of Bane and clayface appeared. The holographic version of Bane pressed the button on his chest and started pumping venom into his system, while clayface changed both his hands into a mace and an ax. Robin then charged at clayface who just extended the arm with the mace on it and knocked Robin into a nearby wall. Starfire then tried to rush to Robin's aid but when she got close enough Bane jumped into her way and grabbed Starfire by the arms.**

**Bane: Got ya little girl**

**Starfire: I am sorry but I am stronger then I look.**

**With that said Starfire then head butted Bane making him loose his grip on her, she then hit him with a star bolt knocking him into a nearby wall. Star then rushed over to Robin who just came to.**

**Starfire: Robin are you harmed?**

**Robin: No I'm alright Star. Let's show these guys who the teen titans are.**

**With that said robin got to his feet and saw clayface coming for the both of then. Clayface tried to attack them with his mace and ax hands as the two dodged them Robin was thinking of a plan. But before he could put it into action Bane came running and tackled the boy wonder to the ground.**

**Bane: You don't have Batman to help you out now.**

**Robin: I …don't… need him.**

**Robin then reached into his utility belt and got one of his birdaranges. He then used it to cut Banes supply of venom off. He then used his legs to kick Bane off of him. Bane flew a few feet and started to get up when Robin tied him up with a rope. Mean while Starfire was still fighting Clayface as he turned his hands into two big blocks to try and crush her with but he couldn't land a hit. Robin then comes running when he stops as he sees two power lines above Clayface's head, he then shouts out to Starfire.**

**Robin: Star the power lines knock them down.**

**Starfire then looks at Robin and then at the two power lines. She then hits them both with a star bolt knocking them down on to Clayface who got a sage of electricity which put him out. Starfire then quickly flew over to Robin and hugged him. After the two were defeated the room changed back to normal.**

**Starfire: Robin we are victorious.**

**Robin: Yeah. We make a good team.**

**Starfire: Yes you are right.**

**Starfire then lets go and the two look at each other with a look of passion in there eyes. But the quickly shake there heads and try to act like nothing happened. Robin then pulls his glove up to check the time.**

**Robin: Wow its ****noon**** already? Star how about when take a brake and get so lunch?**

**Starfire: I would be delighted.**

**Starfire then puts her arm in a cross with Robin's and the two leave out to get some lunch.**

**As the two went to get lunch Cyborg and Blackfire were working out in the gym. Cyborg was lifting weights on the bench when Blackfire came over to him.**

**Blackfire: So just you and Bats build this place?**

**Cyborg: Yup.**

**Blackfire: How could you stand the guy I mean he's so mean looking and up tight.**

**Cyborg: Na he's actually cool once you get to know him.**

**Blackfire: Really?**

**Cyborg: Yeah. But I'm sure it's not him you really wanna talk about.**

**Blackfire: What do you mean?**

**Cyborg: Come on Blackfire you know who and what I'm talking about.**

**Blackfire: Enlighten me.**

**Cyborg: Ok he's 5"10 and carries around a sword.**

**Blackfire: Ohh you mean Ki. But he and I are just friends.**

**Cyborg: You know everyone around here likes someone but there to afraid to admit it.**

**Blackfire: Really what makes you say that?**

**Cyborg: Well for one thing everyone and they mama knows Robin and Star likes each other and Bats and Raven it's only a matter of time before shit hits the fan with them and then there leaves you and Ki it's only natural that you two will get together.**

**Blackfire: And what about Beastboy?**

**Cyborg then rests the weights.**

**Cyborg: Him, ohh his girl will come back.**

**Blackfire: So it seems like you know what's going on between all of us huh?**

**Cyborg: You better believe it.**

**As the two continued to talk Batboy and Beastboy were about to spar in the next room.**

**Beastboy: Wow this room has a lot of weapons.**

**Batboy: Yeah. But if I use any it might be to easy to beat you.**

**Beastboy: I don't need weapons to beat you either.**

**Batboy: Ok I'm gonna give you three shots to hit me and when you fail that's when it's over for you.**

**Beastboy: Ohh yeah. Well enough talk time to fight.**

**With that said Beastboy changed into a bull and started charging at Batboy full speed. Batboy just stood there and waited until Beastboy got close enough and did a reverse flip over Beastboy and kicked him in the butt. Beastboy then turn in to a bear and tried to slash batboy who was dodging and blocking. Beastboy then tried one last slash when Batboy grabbed his arm and flipped him on the floor. Batboy then looked at Beastboy with disgust as Beastboy looked at him. Beastboy then got to his feet and changed into a gorilla he then punched Batboy in the face making him stumble a little, Batboy then held his jaw as he looked at Beastboy with a glare.**

**Beastboy: Yeah know what? **

**Batboy….**

**Beastboy: What you're speechless?**

**Batboy then charged at Beastboy who turn into a t-rex. Beast boy tried to step on him but he missed Batboy then flew up to him and caught him with a three punch comb which ended in a kick. Beastboy then fell to the ground and changed back to his originally form do to short term knock out. Batboy then walked up to him as he came to.**

**Batboy: Hmm it seems I underestimated you a little.**

**Beastboy: Seems I underestimated you a lot.**

**Batboy then helped Beastboy to his feet.**

**Beastboy: Dude I had enough of one beating today man I'm going to get some lunch.**

**Batboy: That sounds good I didn't eat all morning.**

**With that said the two left to get some food. Mean while Blackfire and Cyborg were still talking.**

**Cyborg: So you do like ki.**

**Blackfire: yeah but you can't tell anyone.**

**Cyborg: Don't worry my lips are sealed.**

**Blackfire: Thanks.**

**Cyborg: Hey I'm done here so why don't we take a brake.**

**Blackfire: Ok.**

**With that said the two went up stairs.**

***Living room***

**Everyone gathered in the living room to get some food except Ki, Blackfire, and Raven, who still hasn't come down from the roof. As they all sat down to eat Ki signaled for Batboy to come over by him. Batboy then got up with his sandwich and walked over to Ki.**

**Bats: What's up?**

**Ki: Nothing just wanted to ask you something.**

**Bats: What is it?**

**Ki: What's going on between you and Raven?**

**Bats: I don't know, you were talking to her why don't you tell me.**

**Ki: She didn't tell me a thing so I'm asking you.**

**As the two were talking Raven walked in and the two exchanged glares as she walked to the kitchen Batboy then looked at Ki.**

**Ki: Ohh yeah nothing's going on huh.**

**Bats: Nope.**

**Ki: Look she told me everything alright and it's not her fault.**

**Bats: Ohh yeah then whose is it mines?**

**Ki: In a way yeah.**

**Bats: What do you mean?**

**Ki: Well you see, she l…**

**Before Ki could finish the alert went off and the titans all quickly rushed to the screen.**

**Robin: I wonder who it is now.**

**He then pressed the button a picture of the criminals came up on the screen. **

**Cyborg: Aww man it's Mammoth and jinks.**

**Robin: Yeah but this time they don't have Gizmo this should be easy enough for Batboy and someone else.**

**Ki: How about sending Raven with him?**

**Raven: What?**

**Batboy: Hey!**

**Robin: Great idea you two can handle this now hurry before they get away.**

**Batboy and Raven both sighed and left together to take on the villanest duo. **

***Somewhere across town***

**Mammoth and jinks were robbing the first national bank. Mammoth was standing outside the vault while jinks was putting all the money in the bags. Everyone else was either knocked out or hiding under some tables.  **

**Jinks: Hey Mammoth come and get some of these bags.**

**Mammoth then walks into the vault and grabs four heavy bags full of money while Jinks grabbed the last one. The two then to head outside with the money and try make they're escape but before they could a shadow of a bat appeared on the ground and when Mammoth looked up Batboy came down on him with a kick making him drop the bags of money. Jinks was about to help when Raven fazed through the ground and tossed Jinks onto Mammoth with her powers. **

**Batboy: Where do you think you're going?**

**Raven: You two never learn do you?**

**Jinks: Mammoth attack pattern omega.**

**With that said the two scrambled to they're feet and took position. Jinks then put a hex on the ground while Mammoth punched the ground but before anything happened Batboy quickly pushed Raven out the way of there attack. **

**Batboy: Next time keep your eyes on the enemy**

**Raven: Thanks but I could of handled it.**

**Batboy: Hey I was just trying to help!**

**Raven:  why don't you help yourself from now on!**

**While the two argued Mammoth and jinks sized the moment to attack. First Mammoth bum rushed Bats while jinks put a hex on a nearby car making it blow up next to Raven knocking her a few feet away. Raven then slowly got to her feet with one hand on her head Jinks then came up to her doing a cart wheel and the two started to go at it in hand to hand combat. Mean while Mammoth knocked Bats to the floor and jumped on top of him and started choking him.**

**Mammoth: I got you now.**

**Batboy: Ohh yeah.**

**With that said Batboy then boxed his ears in making him lose is grip, Batboy then kicked Mammoth off of him and then got to his feet. When Mammoth tried to get to his feet but Batboy quickly ran over to him and kicked him in the face knocking him out. Mean while as the two ladies fought Raven caught Jinks with a back hand smack; Jinks quickly recovered and used her powers on a nearby street lamp (Batboy was running towards them at the time) Raven jumped out the way and then said her chant but instead of hitting Jinks Raven knocked Batboy into a nearby building knocking him out cold. Raven then ran to Batboy's aide while jinks ran to Mammoths.**

**Jinks: Mammoth wake up!**

**Jinks then slaps Mammoth waking him up in the process. The two then picked up the money and made there escape. Raven used her powers to bring Batboy back to the tower.**

***Teen tower***

**While everyone was in the living doing what they do best when Raven came in with Bats Floating besides her unconscious.**

**First Robin noticed her and then everyone else Starfire then quickly flies over to Raven with a look of worry on her face.**

**Starfire: What has happened to Batboy?**

**Raven: We had a little accident. **

**Ki then walks up to Raven with a confused look on his face.**

**Ki: Exactly what did happen to him?**

**Raven: Help me take him to your room. I'll tell you there.**

**Ki nodded as he followed Raven and the unconscious Batboy to his and Batboy's room. When they entered the room Raven floated Bats to his bed. She used her power to lay him down on his bed. Ki sat down on his bed and looked at Raven who took a seat on Bats bed.**

**Ki: So exactly what happened out there. It was suppose to be a simple bank robbery?**

**Raven: Well…**

**Raven told what happened in the bank from start to finish, leaving no details out. Ki listen carefully to the story. When she was done Ki laid back and whistled.**

**Ki: Didn't I tell you that if you don't admit your feelings for him you'll end up hurting him, and guess what you did. Plus it is starting to get in the way of your job.**

**Raven: I know that. You don't have to tell me.**

**Ki: ah, but I do have to remind ya it seems.**

**Raven didn't say anything as Ki stared up to the ceiling. Ki sighed as he turned to face towards Raven. His face was a serious one.**

**Ki: You got to tell him Raven, for his sake and yours. Besides we can't have another accident like this happen.**

**Raven: …I know, but not yet. **

**Ki: Raven…Why not?**

**Raven: He's still knocked out Ki.**

**Ki was silent for a little bit before he put his hand behind his head smirking a little tiny bit.**

**Ki: …Oh.**

**Raven: Yeah. I'll be in my room meditating. I'll return when he's up.**

**With that said Raven got up from her spot and headed out the room. Ki shook his head and looked towards his fallen brother and smirked a little bit.**

**Ki: Lucky bastard. You don't know how lucky you are to have a girl like that in love with you. Well I hope you find out soon.**

**When Ki was finished with his statement, Bats stir in his sleep before he slowly opened his eyes. Bats placed his hand on his head as he sat up. He looked towards Ki who was of course smirking. Bats smirked back at his "little brother".**

**Ki: Hey Bats. How you felling?**

**Bats: Like I got hit by a truck, then the truck back up in hit me again, but other then that, I'm alright.**

**Ki: Damn, that bad huh?**

**Bats: Oh yeah. That bad. So where is everyone?**

**Ki: Well most of the titans are watching T.V and Raven is meditating.**

**Bats: *bitterly* Meditating huh.**

**Ki: Hey Bats, you know she didn't mean to throw you to a building right.**

**Bats: *sarcastically* sure she didn't, just like she didn't mean it those other times.**

**Ki: She didn't. She's just having a few problems controlling her powers.**

**Bats: Uh-huh. You seem to know a lot about this subject. Why is that?**

**Ki: I just know.**

**Bats: Uh-huh…Ok then maybe you can tell me what the source of these problems?**

**Ki: I could but it's not my place too. If you want to know, ask Raven herself.**

**Bats: I'll do that. **

**With that said Bats got up to his feet and slowly begin walking to the door with Ki right behind him, the two walked out the door when Ki stopped him.**

**Ki: Hey I think I'll sit this out.**

**Bats: suit yourself I've got some business to attend to. By the way where is she anyway?**

**Ki: She's in her room. Oh and don't lose your cool and listen to her ok.**

**Bats: Whatever.**

**The two then went there separate ways. Ki went to the living room with the rest of the titans while Bats went to Raven's room. He then loudly knocked on the door so that she could hear him knocking. Raven who was mediating lost her concentration and fell to the floor. She quickly got to her feet and answered the door, when she did Bats was standing there with a mean glare on his face. Raven then invites him in, Bats then walked in with his eyes on Raven as if he didn't trust her.**

**Raven: Ok I know you're mad at me.**

**Bats: Mad isn't the word Raven. I'm so pissed off that if you put eggs on my head it will boil. But Ki said you have an explanation for everything so let's hear it.**

**Raven: You might not believe me if I told you.**

**Bats: Try me.**

**Raven then lowered her head and walked over to her bed and sat down, Bats pulled up a chair and sat down across from her.**

**Raven: Well you I…**

**Bats: Yeah.**

**Raven: I…I**

**Bats: Yeah.**

**Raven: I…I**

**Bats: Oh come on Raven it can't be that bad spit it out already.**

**Raven: I think I like you. In fact I think I have feelings for you.**

**Batboy was shocked when he heard the news he then slowly got up with his head nailed to the floor in thought.**

**Raven: You know what just forget what I said.**

**Raven then begin to walk to the door when Bats grabbed her hand she then turn around and faced Batboy.**

**Bats: Wait Raven, I …I like you to. In fact I had feelings for you ever since the day I saved you from cinderblock.**

**Raven: Really?**

**Bats: Yeah.**

**Raven then happily give Batboy a hug.**

**Raven: I'm sorry about earlier I didn't wanna tell you my powers were out of control because I didn't know how you would take it.**

**The two then let go of each other and were now holding hands.**

**Bats: So your powers were only targeting me because of you're feelings for me?**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Bats: Wow it most be hard to control your powers at times.**

**Raven: Yeah that's why I meditate everyday. So where do we go from here?**

**Bats: I don't know how about we take the next step.**

**Raven: Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?**

**Bats: Yeah.**

**Raven: I've been thinking about that for a long time.**

**Bats: So is that a yes?**

**Raven: Of course it is.**

**Batboy then puts his arm around Raven.**

**Bats: Why don't we go to the roof?**

**Raven: The Roof?**

**Bats: yeah I wanna show you something.**

**Raven: Ok I guess.**

**The two then head to the door when they opened it they found Ki crouched down with his ear to the door. He looked up at the two who was glaring at him with murder in their eyes. Ki moved back a little bit as their glare deepened. Bats grabbed Ki by the hood and lifted him in the air. **

**Raven: *coldly.* What did you hear?**

**Ki: Nothing much.**

**Bats: *angrily* Liar. Now tell us… What did you hear?**

**Ki: Well…Everything from when you walked in…to now.**

**Raven: You better not say anything. Got it?**

**Ki: Yeah. Now get your pet off me Raven.**

**Bats: What! **

**Raven: Let him go.**

**Bats tossed Ki down on his ass before he left with Raven. Ki smirked as he rose to his feet. He simply shook his head and headed to the living room.**

**Raven: I hope he keeps his mouth shut.**

**Bats: He won't say anything, come on**

***the roof***

**Raven: So what did you wanna show me?**

**Bats: Have you ever watched the sun set?**

**Raven: The sun set? We see the sun set everyday**

**Bats: yeah we see it but we don't watch.**

**With that said Batboy grabbed Raven's hand and walked over to the edge the two the stood there as the sun set. The two then looked at each other with passion in there eyes, Raven then put her arms around batboy when she did his armor came off and he was now in regular clothes. Raven then put her arms around Batboy and gave him a small tap kiss on the lips.**

**Bats: You call that a kiss?**

**Batboy the grabbed Raven around the waist and gave her a long passionate kiss, they then stopped and looked at each other.**

**Raven: Wow.**

**Bats: Now that's a kiss.**

**Jinks: Sorry to break up your union**

**Raven and Batboy both looked behind them to see Mammoth and Jinks standing behind them.**

**Mammoth: Hi did you miss us?**

**Mammoth then punched Batboy off the roof and jumped down after him; while Raven and Jinks started two fight in hand to hand combat. First Jinks throw a punch kick combo Raven blocked and then jumped up and kicked her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Jinks then used her powers on the floor and Raven fell down to the living room where everyone was. Meanwhile Batboy was falling through the air when he woke up and saw Mammoth in his face the two then begin to throw punches at each other until they hit the water. Mean while the other titans rushed over to Raven, Robin gets there first.**

**Robin: Raven are you alright?**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Cyborg: what's going on up there?**

**Raven: Mammoth and jinks are here.**

**Blackfire: Mammoth and Jinks?**

**Raven gets to her feet.**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Robin: Well they choose the wrong party to crash. Titans go!**

**With that said the titans rushed to the roof the boys took the stairs while the girls flew up top. Jinks tried to run when she was cornered by Blackfire who caught her with a punch to the face knocking her out cold. Afterwards the rest of the titans arrived.**

**Cyborg: Aww you finished her already?**

**Starfire: Actually Blackfire did.**

**Ki: Wait where is Bats?**

** Raven: He went over the edge with Mammoth.**

**The titans then begin to run to the edge when they saw Batboy fly up in his armor with Mammoth over his shoulder out cold, he then throw Mammoth on the floor and slowly flew over to the rest of the titans. Raven then walked up to him when she did Batboy put his hand on her face. While this was happening the rest of the titans (except Ki) looked dumbfounded. **

**Bats: Are you ok?**

**Raven: yeah and you?**

**Bats: Yeah he wasn't as strong as he thought.**

**Beastboy: Uh…ok is it me or do they look like a…**

**Ki: Yes, yes they are. Now how about we go inside and work on the roof while they take are two visitors to jail.**

**The rest of the titans nodded slowly before they headed inside of the tower leaving Raven and Bats to their own activities. **


	7. Episode 6

**Brian: We don't own the teen titans. The WB and Cartoon network do.**

**Duke: The following couples are: Raven/Batboy, Starfire/Robin,**

**Terra/Beastboy, Blackfire/Ki.******

**Episode 6: Slade's challenge.**

**                    It's been one month since Bats and Raven got together, and not much has change. Raven did show a little more emotion now that she's with Bats, but only when she's around or alone with him. Another change Blackfire got her own room now and that's about it.  **

**                    The crime in the city has been pretty high ever since. Actually the titans were just returning from a battle against Plasmas, overload, and a couple of new super villains. The battle was hard and tiring but they still could not beat the titans. Leading the titans into the living room was of course Robin, after him was Starfire, after her was Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Bats, Blackfire and finally Ki taking up the rear. The titan quickly settled themselves in the living room with Raven and Bats taking the loveseat with Raven laying her head on his shoulder. Robin and Starfire took one half of the couch and the other half was shared by Blackfire and Ki, while Cyborg and Beastboy sat on a couple of chairs.**

**Robin: Well that was a hard battle.**

**Starfire: yes indeed it was but we were victorious.**

**Ki: What I would like to know is who let those guys out of jail in the first place.**

**Bats: I was thinking the same thing. **

**Blackfire: So was I.**

**Raven: I can think of only one person.**

**Robin: coldly Slade.**

**Blackfire, Bats, and Ki looked at Robin with a dumbfounded look. Blackfire arched an eyebrow.**

**Black: Ok. Who is Slade?**

**Beastboy: Major bad guy.**

**Cyborg: More like psychopath. He wants to destroy the city among other things.**

**Ki: Things like what?**

**Beastboy: Well…**

**Robin: coldly. That's enough. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you all in the morning.**

**With that said Robin left the living room leaving the original titans worried (especially Star) and the new Titans even more dumbfounded then before. Bats turned his sights to the girl on his shoulder.**

**Bats: I guess this Slade guy is a pretty touchy subject to talk about. **

**Raven: Yeah. He is the cause of much of the trouble we have faced.**

**Bats: Seems like Robin was affected the most.**

**Cyborg: yeah, he went a little out of control with trying to capture him.**

**Beastboy: A little? He lied to us one time.**

**Cyborg: It's in the past.**

**Beastboy: Still he becomes so different when Slade turns up.**

**Before the two could get into an argument Starfire intervened.**

**Starfire: Friends we shouldn't be talking about Robin like this.**

**Ki: She's right you know. Besides what happened is in the past right. **

**Bats: I'm not so sure it seems like the boy wonder hasn't forgot at all.**

**Raven: So you've noticed.**

**Ki: And you guys say Robin went out of control?**

**Starfire: I do not wish to talk about it anymore.**

**Bats:  I, Ki, and Blackfire have a right to know who were dealing with.**

**Ki: Look its late were all tried and…**

**Bats: I'm not.**

**Ki: angrily Ok all the normal people are tried so let's get so sleep.**

**Beastboy: (Yawn) Yeah I agree.**

**Bats: Ok all you early birds get so sleep I think I'll stay up a little while longer and watch t.v.**

**Ki: I'm going to sleep. **

**Blackfire: Yeah me to. Good night guys.**

**Raven: I think I'll stay here with Batboy.**

**Cyborg: We figured you would Rae. Good night.**

**Starfire: I will be heading to sleep as well. Good night.**

**Beastboy: I'm heading to sleep to. See ya guys tomorrow.**

**With that said all the titans except for Raven and Bats went to sleep. Ki was last to leave the room, before he left the room he shut off the lights, leaving the two in the dark. Bats then turn on the TV.**

**Bats: So Raven if you don't mind tell me about this Slade and why no one wants to talk about him.**

**Raven: he's the only villain we haven't caught yet.**

**Bats: And that's why Robin doesn't like to talking about him?**

**Raven:  actually I don't know but he did turn Robin turn against us before and Robin tricked us so he could catch Slade all on his own.**

**Bats: Hmmmm I wonder.**

**The two talked a little longer until they both fell asleep in front of the TV.**

**The next evening the boys were in the park playing football while the girls were in the tower chatting as girls do. **

**Blackfire: Ok now it's just us girls so we can talk about anything.**

**Starfire: What shall we talk about sister?**

**Blackfire: Well for starters what's up with you and Robin?**

**Starfire: What do you mean?**

**Blackfire: You know.**

**Raven then walks in the living room.**

**Blackfire: Hey Raven what do you think of Robin and Starfire.**

**Raven: They're a match made in heaven.**

**Starfire: But he and I are just friends.**

**Blackfire: Sure.**

**Raven: You know last time I checked you and Ki were getting kinda close.**

**Blackfire: We're just good friends.**

**Raven: Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny.**

**Blackfire: …(blushing) Is it that noticeable?**

**Raven: Like white on rice.**

**Starfire: What are we all talking about? **

**Blackfire: About how much you love Robin.**

**Starfire: (blushing) I do not know what you mean.**

**Raven: Like I said and I'm the Easter bunny.**

**While the girls talked the alert sounded off and the girls rushed to the screen. Afterwards a dark figure came up and the person reviled himself to be none other then Slade.**

**Slade: I see that the whole team isn't here so I'll give you three a message for Robin.**

**Blackfire: Who's this guy?**

**Slade: I don't think we've been properly introduced I'm Slade and you must be Starfire's sister Blackfire.**

**Blackfire: And how do you know that?**

**Slade: My dear there isn't anything I don't know. Now to my proposition, I've placed five bombs around the city. Two of them will detonate a hour from when this message has ended and just to be fair I'll leave you a small clue each time you detonate a bomb. One of the bombs is closer than you think, the other is a place of amusement. So long titans.**

**With that said Slade's image left the screen. As soon as he was gone the male titans walked in with Robin leading of course. The boys turn to the girls who were very angry. Bats walked up to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**Bats: So what did we miss?**

**Raven: Slade.**

**Robin: Slade?! What twisted plan has he hatched now?**

**Raven: It's better if I show you.**

**Raven replayed the message for the boys who were now up to speed on what's going on.**

**Robin: We have to stop him at all costs.**

**Ki: That's the psychopath?**

**Bats: He surely seems psychotic.**

**Beastboy: You guys we have to do something.**

**Bats: First we have to look at the clues he left us.**

**While all the titans tried to make sense of what Slade said Robin looks out the window and then snaps his fingers.**

**Robin: The bridge, it's the closest thing to us.**

**Bats: And isn't there a carnival in town today.**

**Cyborg: Yeah.**

**Ki: Ok to make it easier we should split up into teams of four.**

**Robin: Ok I'll take Ki, Starfire, and Blackfire with me. Cyborg you take Raven, Beastboy, and Batboy.**

**Cyborg: Got it. We'll go to the carnival, you guys can take the bridge.**

**Robin: Titans go!**

**With that said the two teams scramble to the two different locations.**

**The bridge**

**While Starfire and Robin search the bridge to with Star carrying Robin. Blackfire and Ki search the bottom. Suddenly a piece of the bridge fell down towards Ki and Blackfire. The two dodged the piece but just barely. The two paused and looked around for the cause of the bridge breaking.**

**Ki: Well look like we're getting close to the bomb.**

**Blackfire: Yeah, wonder who did that?**

**Ki: Don't know. Yells. Hey Robin, Star. Found anything yet?**

**Robin: Yells. No. Keep searching.**

**Star: Oh my.**

**Robin: This isn't good. Yells. Blackfire, Ki get up here.**

**Up ahead of Star and Robin saw a little army of slade robotic minions and leading them was Jinx, smiling sinfully. Robin and Star landed a few feet in front of Jinx. Ki and Blackfire landed besides Star and Robin.**

**Ki: Thinks Well seem we found our culprit.**

**Jinx: Seem like you titans ran into some very bad luck.**

**Ki: Hey I know you. You're that clown girl.**

**Jinx: angrily Clown girl?**

**Blackfire: So where is your little car? Why aren't you in a circus?**

**Star: She's probably a runaway clown.**

**Blackfire: I bet she was kicked out for scaring people instead of making them laugh.**

**Robin: She's probably related to the joker.**

**Jinx: angrily that's it destroy them!**

**Robin: Titans go!**

**As soon as that was said the bridge battle ensued.**

**the carnival**

**Meanwhile the rest of the titans just got to the carnival.**

**Cyborg: Ok we have to find that bomb we have to split up. Raven you come with me Beastboy you go with Bats and report back to me if you find anything ok.**

**Bats: Got it. But we should also try to keep a low profile this Slade knows were gonna try and stop him so he should have the bombs protected some how.**

**Cyborg: Good tip now let's go.**

**The four then split up to look for the bomb. Beastboy transformed into a dog to try and sniff the bomb out while Batboy followed close behind him. Raven and Cyborg both searched the crowd looking for anyone suspicious.**

**Beastboy then got a scent and started running, Bats started to run behind him when he was hit by a rocket. Everyone then started to panic and run out of the run out of the park like a pack of wild animals when startled. Raven and Cyborg heard all the noise and rushed over to where it was coming.  When the smoke cleared Batboy was still there with his arms covering his face, when he opened his to look for the person responsible he saw gizmo standing on top of the ferris wheel.**

**Gizmo: Ha ha but muncher.**

** Bats: You little troll when I get my hands on you!**

**Raven and Cyborg just arrived at the scene when all of this was going on.**

**Raven: Are you ok bat boy.**

**Bats: Who the fuck is that!**

**Beastboy: that's gizmo he's with Mammoth and jinks.**

**Cyborg: Guys we have to get that bomb and I bet gizmo knows where to look.**

**Bats: then let's go.**

**Just as the four started go a small army twenty or thirty of slade's minions started to appear from every direction they then started to corner the four.**

**Beastboy: Oh-oh.**

**Raven: What do we do now?**

**Cyborg: I'm thinking I'm thinking.**

**Bats: We fight that's what.**

**With that said Batboy charged into the crowd of minions punching and kicking everyone of them that got in his way. **

**Cyborg: Wow he's good.**

**Raven: Don't just stand there help him.**

**With that said Raven flew up in the air and said her chant she the gathered up a couple of carts from a nearby roller coaster, she then threw them on to a couple of minions. Cyborg got out his sonic cannon and started shooting the enemies. While Beastboy just turned into a ram and started plowing through them. **

**As the fight continued Bats decided to go after gizmo but he was stopped by a couple of minions, as batboy started to prepare for the fight one of the minions sneaks up behind him and jumped on his back after that a whole bunch of them started to dog pile Bats and for a second it seemed like they got the best of him but he used his superior strength to throw then off. He then proceeded to punch and kick everyone of the minions that jumped him. It wasn't long until the three was done with the army and set their sights on Gizmo.**

**Cyborg: Where's the bomb you little punk?**

**Gizmo: Wouldn't you snot eaters like to know you.**

**B.B: Looks like he's not going to tell us.**

**Raven: and we don't have a lot of time left till the bomb goes off.**

**Bats: well then, we'll beat the info out of him and quick. **

**Gizmo: oh really…**

**Gizmo pulled out a remote control with a green and red button on it. He pressed the green one and his spider walker was instantly activated, but this on was upgraded from his previous one. It had eight legs instead of four, and they were much bigger. Gizmo leaped off the Ferris wheel and landed 2 feet in front of them.**

**Gizmo: I like to see you kludge heads try it.**

**Cyborg: Fine time to shut you up Gizmo. Titans go!**

**The titans rushed towards the evil genius, as did he. Gizmo attacked first by trying to stomp on Cyborg with two of the legs, but Cyborg grabbed them both while Bats went behind Gizmo and grabbed two of his back legs. With one mighty pull from both, they ripped the legs out of their sockets, leaving Gizmo with four. Beastboy changed into a rhino and rammed through one of his legs and raven used her powers to cause the rest of his legs to explode. The force of the explosions caused Gizmo to fly up high into the air. When he started to fall he activated his bat wings and started to circle around the titans. He started to launch rockets and shoot explosive bullets at all the titans. The titans all dodge his attacks. He soon began to attack the titans individually starting with Raven. He launched a couple of rockets at her and continued to shoot at her as well. Raven created a shield of psychic energy that did protect her from the bullets, but was destroyed immediately. The rockets hit their target and when the smoke cleared no trace of Raven remained. **

**Gizmo: Ha ha. Hope you go to hell you snot muncher. Now who's next?**

**Beastboy and Cyborg was shocked and mad at what happened, but Batboy wasn't... He was furious. Cyborg readied his Sonic cannon, and Beastboy was ready to attack him as a pterodactyl but before they could attack Batboy flew at him with some speed gizmo got scared and tried to flyaway but batboy caught up to him and smashed his back pack. Gizmo then dropped to the ground with a loud thud gizmo slowly got up and when he opened his eyes all he saw was batboy running at him, Gizmo then tried to shot two rockets at him but bats just smacked them away and uppercut gizmo right in his chin sending him flying in the air. Gizmo was knocked into a nearby tree Gizmo was extremely hurt and a little dizzy when he rose to his feet and just when he thought it couldn't get any worst he saw a shadow of a bat on the ground and as soon as he looked up bats came down on him with hard kick. Batboy then grabbed him by his shirt and started to punch him repeatedly.**

**Batboy: You little fucking shit I'll teach you to pick on girls!**

**Cyborg and Beastboy came running up behind him grabbed arms causing him to drop gizmo who was knocked out. The two could barely hold him back**

**Beastboy: Hey dude chill out.**

**Cyborg: Hey bats cool down. **

**Batboy: No he's gotta pay!**

**Raven: Pay for what?**

**The three then quickly turned around and Raven was right there. Bats then broke free of Cyborg and Beastboy's hold and walks to Raven.**

**Bats: Are you all right?**

**Raven: Yeah. Sorry I scared you guys.**

**Bats: Don't worry about I'm just glad you're alright.**

**Cyborg and Beastboy then walked in.**

**Cyborg: That go's for us to.**

**Beastboy: Yeah.**

**Raven: Now we need to find that bomb **

**Cyborg: I can use my optic sensors to look for anything with chemicals in it.**

**With that said Cyborg's red eye turned yellow as he looked around for the bomb. With in seconds he located the bomb under the roller coaster as it was about to go off in 15 seconds.**

**Cyborg: There it is and it's about to go off!**

**Beastboy: Ooooh nooo.**

**With that said Raven flew towards the bomb she then used her powers to detach the bomb from the roller coaster she then passed it to Cyborg who throw it high in the air and as soon as it was far enough he blasted it in pieces.**

**Cyborg: Whew that was tough**

**Bats: Hey guys over here I think I found something.**

**The rest of the titans then rushed over to Bats and saw a box with slade's initials on it. Bats opened the box and a holographic image of slade appeared.**

**Slade: Good work titans I must say I like your style Batboy it's much similar to Robin's.**

**Bats: Just get to the point Slade I'm not here to impress you.**

**Slade: Touchy, touchy but if you want to find the next bomb you'll have to look somewhere energy flows and if you stop the whole city go's.**

**The message then stopped.**

**Cyborg: Some where energy flows?**

**Bats: Yes he's talking about the power plant.**

**Cyborg: Wow how'd you guess?**

**Bats: Riddles are a no brainier.**

**Raven: Alright guys lets go.**

**Beastboy: Yeah we don't have much time.**

**With that said the four some left to find the next bomb.**

**The bridge**

**While Cyborg's group was taking care of their bomb, Robin's was just getting to pass the army of slade robots. As soon as Ki dissembled the last robot Jinx attacked him with a jump kick to the back of Ki's skull. Ki Rolled under the kick and took a fighting stance. The rest of the titans joined him.**

**Ki: Look make it easy on yourself and tell us where the bomb is.**

**Jinx: Never!**

**Jinks attacked Ki with a punch to his face but it was evaded. Ki grabbed her wrist and elbowed her in the stomach. She fell down to her knees and held her stomach. Jinx growled in tried to uppercut him in his chin. He leaped back and waved at her in a "come on" movement. Jinx screamed and gave chase after him. She tried to hit him with a barrage of punches, kicks and waves ok her bad luck power, which Ki dodged. Once she stopped he leaped back and stood on the edge of the bridge. He turned his gaze to the other titans.**

**Ki: You guys go find the bomb…I'll keep this clown busy.**

**Robin: Alright then hurry up and get through with her. Starfire, Blackfire come with me.**

**With that said, Starfire lifted Robin up and she and Blackfire went to find the bomb. Ki turned toward Jinx only to get punched off the bridge. Ki fell into the sea below or so Jinx thought as she looked over the side. **

**Jinx: smirks Just to make sure that he's gone.**

** Jinx sent a couple of bad luck waves to the sea making a few tidal waves. Totally sure that she eliminated Ki, she turned around and she sighed happily. She stared to walk towards Titans tower.**

**Jinx: I better get of this bridge. The bomb slade planted is about to go off in approximately 30 seconds. laughs It's too bad that they don't know that they don't know that the bomb is at the end of the bridge, on the left leg.**

**Ki: Thanks for the info Bozo! Hey Robin you got all that.**

**Robin: loud and clear. Hurry up when you're done with her.**

**Jinx looked back at Ki who was floating a few feet behind her. In his left hand was a titan communicator. On his face was a cocky smirk as he landed. He put his communicator away and took up a fighting stance.**

**Ki: Well you heard him clown. It seems that I can't play with you anymore.**

**Jinx: You will not beat me!**

**Jinx charged at Ki with her fist cocked back. Just as she was going to hit him, Ki punched her in her stomach making her double over in pain. Ki followed that up with a knee to her chin knocking her into the air. He finished his combo with a mighty axe handle to her face. Jinx fell to her back and was K.Oed.  Ki looked down at her and shook his head. **

**Ki: I always hated clowns. I might as well catch up with the others.**

**With that said Ki flew to catch up with his friends and teammates. Within a few seconds he spotted his teammates, who had the disarmed bomb with them. Ki landed beside Blackfire and looked at the titans. Starfire was the first to notice his return.**

**Starfire: Ki, you have returned. Are you unharmed?**

**Ki: Yeah Jinx was easy…I see you guys disarmed it…any word from the others?**

**Blackfire: Yeah they're already heading towards their next bomb site.**

**Ki nodded at Blackfire. Suddenly their communicators were activated, and on the screen of the communicators was the face of slade. Robin glared at the face.**

**Slade: Robin… it's a pleasure to talk to you again I was afraid maybe my bomb was to difficult for you and your little friends to locate, but it seem I was mistaken…Kudos for your victory over jinx Ki.**

**Ki: in a deadly voice I don't need nor want your thanks.**

**Robin: coldly where's the next bomb Slade.**

**Slade:  You still lack patience Robin…But if you are so anxious to die. I won't stop you.  Your clue is…a parking lot for boats…Better hurry and solve it. You only have 55 minutes to the bomb detonates.**

**With that said Slade face vanished from the screen of the titans' communicators.**

**Ki: So any ideas? **

**Robin: a parking lot for boats…What could he mean?**

**Star: …Could he be referring to the docks for boats?**

**The other titans looked at Starfire with surprise look.**

**Black: I think she's right.**

**Robin: place a hand on her shoulder. Nice going Star.**

**Star:  Thank you Robin.**

**Ki: Well now that we know where the bomb is. Don't you think we should be heading towards it?**

**Robin: Ki's right. Let's hurry up and get to the docks.**

**With that said Starfire lifted robin up and the team flew toward the docks. 20 minutes later they landed at the docks and search for the bomb only to come up with another dilemma.**

**Ki: This isn't good.**

**Robin: Damn, what pier is that bomb in.**

**Star: This is truly frustrating.**

**Blackfire spotted some one moving from the corner of her eyes. She turned around but no one was there. Ki   turned and looked at her.**

**Ki: Hey you ok Blackfire?**

**Black: Yeah…Someone was moving over there. I think they might have gone into a pier over there.**

**It looked like one of Slade's men.**

**Ki: Hmm…Hey Robin. Blackfire and I are going to check out something over there.**

**Robin: All right but be careful.**

**Ki nodded before he and Blackfire went to the pier. The two looked up at the structure.**

**Ki: Pier 86…Shall we knock or do you want to just enter. smirks**

**Blackfire didn't say anything, but she did smirk before she opened the pier door. The two walked into the dark pier, but to their surprise the pier was empty.**

**Black: Fuck! I was sure someone was in here.**

**Ki: Maybe there was somebody in here, and they left…Anyway we might as well meet back with the others.**

**Black: Yeah I guess.**

**The two was about to turn around when the pier door close completely sealing them in. The room was pitch black inside, and the pair couldn't see anything at all.**

**Ki: What the hell, who closed the door?**

**Black: let's shed some light on the situation.**

**Blackfire created a starbolt and lit up the room. Needless to say the pair was surprise to see that the walls were covered with slade men. In the center of the crowd was Mammoth.**

**Ki: Guess you were right after all?**

**Black: Guess so.**

**Mammoth walked up to the two with an evil smirk. He cracked his mighty knuckles, trying to intimidate the two.**

**Mammoth: smirks evilly Hello losers.**

**Black: Mammoth, where's the bomb.**

**Mammoth: I'll tell you. : Walks up to Blackfire: If she goes out with me.**

**Ki: mad Get out of her face you over grown gorilla.**

**Mammoth: and what will you do if I don't.**

**Mammoth smirked as he put his hand on her shoulder. Blackfire glared and threw him across the pier. Mammoth got up and glared at the two.**

**Mammoth: angrily that's it. Make them extinct!**

**Before the robots attack, a birdarange and a green starbolt hit two of them. Ki and Blackfire turned around and saw Starfire and Robin in the entrance of the pier. Starfire flew up to the two and robin to them. **

**Robin: Seem like you found the bomb.**

**Star: Sister, ki you are not harmed are you?**

**Black: We're alright.**

**Ki: Took you long enough to get here. **

**Robin: Enough talking we have a job to do… Titan Go!**

**With that said the group went on the attack. Robin attacked first by leaping into the air. He lifted up his new retractable Bo staff and crashed it down on one of the robots head. He then swung it around the pier taking of 10 of the robot heads. He then ran threw run of the robots with his staff and threw it to a few more of them causing them to brake. Starfire was assisting robin by blasting the robots with starbolts left and right.**

**Meanwhile Ki and Blackfire were taking care of their group of robots. Ki was slashing robots let and right as well as blasting with Ki shots. Blackfire was literally smashing their faces in with punches and kicks, as well as blowing them up with Starbolts.  They were done with the robots in a matter of minutes, leaving only mammoth left to fight.**

**Mammoth charged at Blackfire first trying to hit her with a punch to her face, luckily Blackfire caught his punch and flipped him over.  Mammoth rolled away from Blackfire and into Robin. He tried to attack Robin, but his attack was dodged. Robin retaliated with a right hook to his face, and followed it up with a powerful knee to his face. Mammoth stumbled back only to get hit with a green starbolt in his head, causing him to fly into Ki. Ki turned and hit him with uppercut a powerful. He landed hard on his back and in front of Blackfire. Blackfire lifted the nearly unconscious mammoth by the shirt. **

**Black: Coldly Where's the bomb Mammoth?**

**Mammoth:  The bomb…boat near pier number 1.**

**Robin: Come on, we have no time to lose.**

**Ki: Right let's go.**

**Blackfire tossed Mammoth to the other side of the pier causing his head to crash to the wall before she left with the others. When they reached the boat robin was the first to spot the explosive on the side of the boat. Starfire lifted him up to the bomb so he would be able to disarm it. As soon as he did their communicators went off again. Starfire placed on to the ground as she landed. When the four titans check their communicators Slade face appeared.**

**Slade: Congratulation Titans…You successfully disarmed two bombs.**

**Robin: coldly Slade stop this game and face us.**

**Slade: All in due time Robin…If you really want to face me so bad, solve my next riddle and deactivate the bomb.**

**Ki: We don't have time for your games Slade.**

**Slade: Then you don't have time to save the city…Do you.**

**Robin: mad Just give us the damn clue.**

**Slade: You should do something about that hostility Robin…Your final clue is "the heart of the city" good luck titans.**

**Slade soon disappeared from their communicators leaving them to figure out the answer to their clue.**

**Ki: The heart of the city that could be anything.**

**Robin: What could it be?**

**Star: Could he be speaking of a building in the middle of the city.**

**Ki: I doubt it.**

**Black: Maybe city hall?**

**Ki: City hall? You think?**

**Robin: That's it. With out city hall jump city couldn't go on…Let's go team!**

**With that Robin's group left for the final bomb.**

**Meanwhile Cyborg and his team just reached the power plant in the teen car, and then they all hopped out **

**Beastboy: Hey you guys didn't say anything about a hydroelectric power plant.**

**Raven: I didn't know either.**

**Cyborg: Where is Bats? I thought he was flying above us.**

**Raven: I don't know he was right behind us.**

**Beastboy: Never mind him he probably chickened out.**

**Raven: Hey he probably found a way in or something, but I know he didn't chicken out.**

**Cyborg: Your right we should move on.**

**The three then walked to the door and walked inside. When they did the place was dark.**

**Cyborg: Damn for a power plant this place is so dark.**

**Raven: You're right.**

**Beastboy: Hey Cyborg maybe you should use your optic sensor to search for the bomb again.**

**Cyborg: Yeah.**

**With that said Cyborg's eye again turned yellow and he begin searching for the bomb. But instead he found what looked like a light switch, Cyborg flipped the switch and all the lights came on.**

**Beastboy: Let there be light.**

**Raven: Good now we can see.**

**The three continued there search when Cyborg picked up a signal.**

**Cyborg: I got something but I think the signal is coming for down stairs way down stairs I'm talking a few feet underground.**

**Raven: So where's the elevator?**

**Beastboy: over here guys.**

**Raven and Cyborg turned there heads to find Beastboy at the elevator doors pressing the button. They then walked over to him.**

**Raven: Looks like there isn't anyone here.**

**Cyborg: I wouldn't count on it.**

**Just then the elevator came up and when the doors opened the Titans had a shocked yet scared look on there faces as Atlas stepped out, when he did the three slowly backed away from him until they were a few feet away from him.**

**Atlas: Nice to see you again Cyborg.**

**Cyborg: Atlas.**

**Atlas: Now we can finish this.**

**With that said another small army of Slade's minions came out from every hiding spot you could think of until the three where completely surrounded.**

**Atlas: You won't win this time.**

**Cyborg: Wanna bet?**

**The two started to charge each other when they got close enough Cyborg throw the first punch and connected but atlas took the punch and caught Cyborg with an uppercut which knocked him back out in the front. Before Cyborg could get all the bugs out Atlas came charging through walls trying but before he could connect Cyborg got out his sonic cannon and blasted Atlas before he could do anything. Atlas just stumbled a little as Cyborg tried another blast Atlas jumped into the air and came down hard on Cyborg. When the dust cleared Cyborg had has head sticking out of the ground.**

**Atlas: Now you don't feel so cocky huh human?**

**Cyborg: Got to get up.**

**Atlas: You're not going any where.**

**With that said Atlas took out his plasma cannon and was about to fire when they both heard a loud motor. Atlas turned around to see Bats flying off a nearby cliff with what looked like his version of the batcycle, he then hit Atlas across the face with the back tire as he landed. Batboy then got off the bike and ran over to Cyborg.**

**Cyborg: Where the hell where you?!**

**Bats: Sorry I made a little detour.**

**Bats then pulled Cyborg out of the ground.**

**Bats: So who's this guy?**

**Cyborg: That's Atlas, he doesn't like me much though.**

**Bats: Yeah I noticed.**

**Atlas then hopped to his feet and glared at Bats.**

**Atlas: Human you're gonna pay for that.**

**Bats: I don't think you know who you're dealing with.**

**Atlas: Humans provide no challenge.**

**Bats: Oh really.**

**Just as Bats was about to go fight, Cyborg grabbed Bats by the arm Bats then turned to Cyborg.**

**Cyborg: Wait he's a lot stronger then he looks and I need a little rest before I fight him again.**

**Bats: Don't worry I'm stronger then I look to.**

**With that said Cyborg let him are go and Bats flew off towards Atlas but when he got close enough Atlas punched him hard in the face knocking him into a nearby wall. Atlas then started to run towards Cyborg, Cyborg prepared himself as Atlas came closer he threw a punch at Cyborg who blocked it and countered with a left and a right followed by an uppercut knocking him a few feet away. Cyborg then jumped in the air and was about to come down with a hard punch but Atlas quickly got out his cannon and shot Cyborg out of the air, Cyborg hit the ground with a thud. Atlas then walked over to Cyborg as he struggled to get to his feet and kicked him hard in his stomach. He then begins stepping on his back over and over again.**

**Atlas: NOW WHO'S THE STRONGEST?!! DIDN'T I TELL YOU FIRST TIME WE MET THAT ATLAS ALWAYS WINS!!!!**

**With that said Bats came out of no where and jump kicked atlas in his side knocking him into a nearby wall. Bats then attended to Cyborg.**

**Bats: You alright?**

**Cyborg: Yeah don't worry about me get him. **

**Bats then turned his head towards Atlas who was standing just waiting to be attacked. Bats then flew off towards Atlas who tried the same thing he did last time but Bats went right under his attack and caught Atlas with a powerful uppercut Atlas stumbled back and counter with a few punches of his own but Bats blocked all of them and countered with a few left handed jabs followed by a powerful right hook. Atlas fell on his back after this combo but he recovered and attacked Bats with a knee to the stomach knocking the air out of him. Atlas then put both hands together and hammered Bats right in his back knocking him to the ground. Atlas was about to finish Bats with his cannon when he was shot and knocked away. Bats looked around and saw Cyborg holding his cannon. Bats quickly got up and the two meet up.**

**Cyborg: It might be easier to attack him together.**

**Bats: Maybe you're right.**

**With that said the two rushed Atlas with a barrage of powerful punches, Cyborg was first attacking with a few lefts and rights which got Atlas dazed then Bats finished up with a few body shot followed by a jump kick across the face knocking Atlas out cold. The two then looked at each other and slapped fives.**

**Cyborg: Boya!**

**Bats: I knew we'd take him down.**

**Cyborg: Oh no.**

**Bats: What's up?**

**Cyborg: I left Raven and B.B in there with a truck load of Slade's minions.**

**Bat: What!**

**Bats then begin to run towards the entrance when Raven and Beastboy stepped out both unharmed and with the bomb in hand and defused.**

**Cyborg: You guys work fast.**

**Raven: After we defeated Slade's robots Beastboy sniffed it out.**

**Raven then looked at bats she then walked over to him and punched him in the arm.**

**Bats: Hey what was that for?**

**Raven: Because you left us.**

**Bats: No I didn't, I went to get my bike**

**Raven: What bike…**

**Raven then noticed the bike.**

**Raven: Oh that bike.**

**Beastboy: Cool wheels man.**

**Bats: Yeah I made it when I was bored.**

**Cyborg: Just got a message from Robin he said the last bomb is at city hall we better hurry and meet them. **

**With that said Beastboy and Cyborg got in the car and drove off while Raven got on the bike with Bats and they all went to meet there teammates at the final battle ground.**

**city hall**

**The two teams met right in front of city hall, but before they can say anything to each other, their communicators started to go off. When they looked at their communicators slade face was on it, to the titans' displeasure.**

**Robin: mad Slade…Where's the bomb**

**Slade: Robin impatient as always…You'll never find the bomb in your current condition.**

**Robin: angrily I have no time for your games Slade.**

**Slade: And just as hostile…Are you sure you should lead this mission?**

**Ki: Quit it Slade, and tell us where the bomb is!**

**Slade: If I do that, what would be the point of even hiding the bomb…speaking of which, I believe you should get to finding it before it explodes, you only have 30 minutes left after all. Good luck. **

**With that said Slade face vanished from their communicators. The titans all turned their gaze to the building before entering. The building was dark, spacious, and empty on the inside. **

**Robin: We only have 30 minutes to find the bomb…Ki, you and Blackfire search the 3rd and 4th floor. Bats, you and Raven take care of the 5th and 6th floors. Cyborg, you and Beastboy have the 7th floor and the roof. I and Starfire will take the first two floors. If you don't find anything by the time you're finished searching come back down here.**

**The titans nodded before each group head to their destination. Robin and Star searched the first floor but found nothing. They headed to the second floor and searched five of the six rooms on the floor and still came up empty. When they entered the sixth room Slade was waiting for them…or so they thought.**

**Slade: It seems you found me Robin…Congratulations. **

**Robin: angrily Where's the bomb Slade?**

**Slade: Bomb…There wasn't any bomb.**

**Star: confused There wasn't?**

**Slade: No my dear there wasn't...it was all a test to see if you have improve on your skills.**

**Robin: angrily No more games Slade we end this here.**

**Robin charged at Slade at full speed. He leapt up into the air and tried to attack Slade with an Axe kick which was dodged. Starfire was about to assist robin when seven of Slade robotic henchmen surrounded her. One of the minions threw Starfire out the room and in to the hall, the henchmen chased after her. Starfire stopped herself in mid-air and charged at the minion with a starbolt in each hand. She threw a starbolt at two of the minions knocking them back, and then grabbed another one by its arm and slammed it against the wall. While star was fighting off the minions in the hall, Robin and Slade were throwing down in the room. Robin tried to hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks but Slade was blocking every attack with ease. Robin front flipped into the air and put both his legs together and tried to come down with a hard kick. Slade countered by grabbing his legs and throwing him towards a wall. Robin caught himself in the air and landed on to the wall. He jumped off the wall and attacked Slade with a flying kick to the chest which knocked Slade into a nearby wall he then slid down to the ground. Robin then ran up to Slade and took his mask off. Inside was a timer which had a five second count down. **

**Robin: It's a bomb!**

**Robin quickly got out his grappling hook and swung his way out the room nearby Starfire (who just defeated her last minion) grabbed her hand and started running. When the bomb went off they were blown a few feet away, after a few seconds they got up and bushed off some dirt.**

**Starfire: What happened?**

**Robin: It was a trap. I think Slade's planning something we have to find the others.**

**3rd floor**

**While Robin and Star was searching the first two floors Blackfire and Ki searched the next two. Ki suggested that the two of them should search different floors (even though he really didn't want to leave Blackfire alone) to speed up the search. So Blackfire went up to the 4th floor to search, leaving him to search the 3rd.  It didn't take long for Ki to search the six rooms on the floor, but his search came up empty. Ki sighed heavily as he walked out of the room.  He as he headed for the stairs he heard a loud "thud" on the ceiling.**

**Ki: thinks Blackfire!**

**Ki raced to the stairwell. When he opened the door he was knocked back into the wall by a kick from Slade. Ki glared at the psychopath and 3 of his robotic henchmen.**

**Ki: Slade…**

**Slade: Ahh Ki…It's a pleasure to finally meet you…Face to face.**

**Ki: Too bad I don't feel the same… I have no time to play with you and your goons.**

**Slade: I'm disappointed Ki…all I wanted to do is talk.**

**Ki: I have other business to attend to…Like finding your bomb.**

**Slade: There is no bomb…I lead you here to talk to you as well as test you.**

**Ki: Sorry. I'm not the academic type and I hate lectures…Now move out my way…I have other business to attend to.**

**Slade: Like joining you little girlfriend…Don't worry…my men are keeping her company, but I can't determine how long that will last.**

**Before Ki can respond another louder "thud" was heard on the ceiling causing Ki to look up. He turned and gave Slade an even darker glare.**

**Slade: Imagine that could be Blackfire crumbled body hitting the floor.**

**Ki:  Blackfire's not weak.**

**Slade: But there is strength in numbers…and believe me your friend is up against a high number.**

**Ki: Shut up!**

**Ki charged at Slade with his left fist cocked back, but before he can hit Slade, Slade's three henchmen attacked Ki at the same time. One of them attacked with an axe kick. The second one attacked with a dropkick, and the last one attacked with an axe handle. Ki move back to avoid the attacks, and then charged in one the three of them. He attacked the first one with an elbow to its head, when the second came and tried to kick him hard in his spine, but Ki dodged the attack in time making the second henchman kick the first in its face. Ki roundhouse kicked the second in it's head, taking the head off. The third swept Ki off his feet, sending him to the floor face down. The henchman leaped up into the air and landed hard on Ki's back causing him to give a small yet painful yelp. Ki growled before his eyes turn crimson and his crimson aura surrounded him. He threw the henchman off of him as he got off the floor and into the other two. He charged up a ki shot and shot it at the henchmen destroying them. He powered down and turned his attention towards Slade who was clapping.**

**Slade: I must congratulate you on your fighting abilities…You would make a wonderful apprentice.**

**Ki: Fuck you!**

**Ki charged at Slade and leaped into the air. He came down with an axe handle, but was punched in the stomach by slade. Ki landed in a knelling position, short of breath, when Slade tried to kick him in his face. Ki caught Slades foot, and tripped Slade of his feet. Ki tried to punch Slade in his stomach but he caught his fist. Slade side kicked Ki in his ribs pushing Ki off balance and making him stumble to the wall. Slade got up and walked towards Ki slowly.**

**Slade: Good Ki….But I expected more from one of the professor top creations. You're not going to be able to get to your young lover, if you fight like that.**

**Ki:thinks. This guy know too much… guess I can go at him a little harder.**

**Slade: No response… Then let's continue our test.**

**Slade charged at him and tried to punch Ki square in the face. Ki ducked the attack and moved in close. Ki uppercut Slade in his face, sending him back. Ki followed that up with an elbow into his gut. Slade doubled over, but quickly recovered. He left hooked Ki very hard and quick in his face. Ki stood still as if he was paralyzed by the punch. Slade tried to right hook him but the only thing his fist hit was his other fist, leaving Slade dumbfounded. Before Slade knew it Ki had grabbed both of his arms and kicked him extremely hard in his stomach. Slade doubled over again, but didn't recover as quickly. Slade turned to look up at Ki, only to have his face hit by a barrage of punches. Ki jumped back from Slade, before he gave him one finale roundhouse kick. Slade body spun as he flew to the wall face first. Slade slid down into a kneeling position. Ki turned to Slade in spat some blood on him before he went up stairs to assist Blackfire. As he was walking up he heard a loud explosion from the third floor.**

**Ki: Guess that wasn't the real Slade…No time to worry about him.**

**Ki ran up the rest of the stairs and opened the door to the forth floor. He was surprised to see Blackfire standing up over, what look like a graveyard of Slades robotic henchmen. Blackfire had a scar on her cheek, her long hair was out of place and some was covering her glowing right eye, her clothes were slightly ripped, and she had a starbolt in each hand, but she was still ok. Ki smirked as he walked over to Blackfire, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Blackfire turned around and almost let use a starbolt at Ki's head. She immediately dropped her hands, diminished her starbolt and her eyes reverted back to normal.**

**Blackfire: Oh Ki it's you. What happened to you? You have a big bruise on your cheek.**

**Ki: Nothing just a little fight with Slade…or at least a robotic duplicate of him anyway…How about you?**

**Black: I'm fine, as you can see.**

**Ki: I see that, I was worried though and I'm sorry for letting you go up here by yourself.**

**Black: blushes …Thanks…You don't have to apologize.**

**Ki: I want to.**

**Ki wiped off some of the blood on Blackfire cheek gently, making her blush deepen a bit more.**

**Blackfire: Thank you.**

**Ki: anytime…ready to go?**

**Black: go where?**

**Ki: To meet up with Robin and Starfire remember.**

**Blackfire nodded before Ki grabbed her hand gently and lead her downstairs to meet the Robin and Starfire.**

**5th Floor **

**While the others were trying to regroup, Bats and Raven searched the 5th floor. They were checking every room on the floor with Bats checking every room on the right and Raven checking everyone on the left. The first couple was empty so the two kept walling down the hall with Bats walling a few steps ahead of Raven.**

**Bats: Slade must of put the bomb in a well hidden place.**

**Raven: Yeah well knowing Slade this is something bigger then the bomb at play.**

**Bats: If that's true we have to find him or at least find out what he's planning…**

**While Bats was talking Raven heard a small noise coming from a door they were walling pass so she stopped to check it out (Bats was still walling and talking) she then opened the door when she did one of Slade's minions sneaked up behind her and kicked her in the room the door then closed making a lot of noise. Bats heard the door close and quickly turned around only to see nothing.**

**Bats: Raven? Raven!?**

**Bats then quickly ran to the door and broke it down with one punch. When he checked the room all he saw was Slade's symbol on the wall Bats glared at it hard. **

**Bats: Slade.**

**Bats then left the room and searched the rest of the rooms only to come up empty so he headed to the 6th floor. Once he reached the 6th floor he searched a couple of rooms but found nothing. He then turned his attention to the next door he then opened the door and walled in. The room was dark so bats use a flash light from his belt, when he cut the light on he saw a few of Slade's minions on the walls. Bats prepared him self as they rushed him. One of them jumped off the ceiling in front of Bats and kicked him into the hall way. Bats caught him self in the air and landed on his feet. When the minions came into the hallway Bats saw that it there was only six of them. Two of them attacked together by jumping in the air trying to pounce on him but Bats caught them both in midair with one hand for each and threw them into another two. One minion sneaked up on Bats and put him in a choke hold while the other came and started punching Bats in his stomach. Bats (who seemed unaffected by the attacks much) just jumped up while the minion was holding him and kicked his attacker straight in its face knocking it into a wall. He then grabbed the one that held him by the neck and flipped him over his shoulder with so much power that when he hit the wall he blew up. The remaining minions got up and charged at Bats, but Bats just raised his hands up and pounded the ground making a hole that they all fell through. As Bats was standing tall after his victory he was kicked in his back sending him to the floor sliding until he came to a stop at the edge of the hole. Bats turned around to see Slade standing in front of him Bats glared at him as he stood up.**

**Slade: Ah the mighty Batboy so we meet at least.**

**Bats: The pleasure is all yours Slade. Where is Raven?**

**Slade: So anxious to save your little girlfriend? Tell me how bad are you willing to save her?**

**Bats: Enough games Slade where is she?!**

**Slade: Let's just say you have to go through me to get to her.**

**Bats: I don't have a problem with that.**

**With that said the two of them started charging at each other full speed until they meet in the middle of the hall. Slade started things off by trying to knee Bats in his face but Bats dodged it by doing a hand stand flip and at the same time trying kick him in his face but Slade countered by grabbing Bats leg swinging him around and then throwing him to the end of the hall way. Bats caught himself in the air by flying before he could hit the wall, Bats then charged at Slade with a barrage of punches and kicks but Slade block every last attack and counter with a hard uppercut followed by a kick to the stomach which knocked Bats to the floor. Slade then jumped in the air and tried to come down on Bats with one knee but Bats quickly got up as Slade came down with his attack. Bats then swept Slade off his feet and tried to attack him with a kick to the face but Slade grabbed his foot and swept Bats off his feet. The two flipped back on to there feet at the same time and took fighting stances.**

**Slade: Not Bad not Bad at all but your holding back aren't you Espionage.**

**Bats: Thinking what the fuck how does he know my former name.**

**Slade: What's the matter did I say something?**

**Bats: If you know about what I can really do then you know you can't win.**

**Slade: Like I said my dear boy you girlfriend doesn't have much time so the longer you take the less her chances are.**

**With that said Bats attacked with a few boxing style punches but Slade dodged them and tried to counter with a punch but Bats caught his fist and squeezed it hard, Slade then started keeling in pain as Bats squeezed harder. Bats then kneed Slade hard in his face knocking him through the door behind him. Bats then walked away as the bomb went off.**

**Bats: All that talk and he wasn't the real Slade. Now I have to find Raven I know she's on this floor.**

**With that said Bats started checking doors until he got to the last one on the floor. Bats opened the door and quickly ducked because he was almost hit by one of Slade's minions. Bats look at him and then ran in the room only to see a bunch of robot parts lying around and Raven out of breathe. Bats walked up to Raven and gave her a hug.**

**Bats: Are you ok?**

**Raven: Yeah. They tried to use me to get to you but I escaped.**

**Bats: I know. We have to find the others come on.**

**The two then fly off to look for there teammates.**

**7TH Floor**

**Cyborg and Beastboy were searching the 7th floor. They were in one of the rooms which was empty so they walked out the room when they did Beastboy saw a shadow go up the stairwell.**

**Beastboy: Yo Cyborg I just saw some thing go up stairs to the roof.**

**Cyborg: Come on we have to catch him.**

**The two ran towards the stairwell, they got about halfway up when Slade's minions showed up at the top and bottom of the stair well. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and Beastboy changed into a kangaroo. Cyborg started attacking first by shooting the henchmen ahead of them, knocking most of them back and a few of them off the stairwell. Beastboy hopped next to the crowd behind them. He kicked the three in front back into the rest, making all of them fall back. Beastboy then leaped into the air and transformed into a Gorilla, and with a mighty axe handle, he landed hard on five of them, causing them to brake. The other minions he was facing quickly got up and jumped on Beastboy. They started to beat on Beastboy ruthlessly. Beastboy pushed the minions off of him, and off the stairwell.**

**Cyborg was fighting two minions who decided top jump on top of him. Cyborg threw them off the stairwell, just in time to get kicked in the face. Cyborg stumbled back a little bit before he struck that minion hard in its face knocking his head off.  He then took the body of that minion and threw it to the others knocking all them down. While they were getting up, Cyborg let loose a powerful blast from his sonic cannon, destroying the minions. Cyborg turned toward Beastboy.**

**Cyborg: Come on BB, let's move.**

**Beastboy and Cyborg ran up stairs on to the roof. They were surprise to see Slade standing near the edge of the roof. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and directed it towards Slade.**

**Slade: Cyborg and Beastboy. I've been waiting for you.**

**Cyborg: Slade. I'm not in the mood to play games with you man… so just tell us where the bomb is.**

**Slade: I thought you titans knew me better than that…. You know that I can't tell you that…besides that would be a waste of time.**

**Beastboy: Dude you are seriously screwed up.**

**Slade: Maybe that's true…But we're all a little screw up.**

**Beastboy: What did you mean that telling us would be a waste of time?**

**Slade: Simple…there is no bomb…I wanted to test you.**

**Cyborg: Test us! All this was a test?!**

**With that said Cyborg shot a blast from his sonic cannon directly at Slade who dodged it. Beastboy transformed into a rhino and charged at Slade full speed. Slade leaped over Beastboy and charged at Cyborg. Cyborg charged forward towards Slade, and when he was close enough he threw a punch toward Slade's face. Unfortunately Slade evaded the punch, grabbed his arm, and tossed him to Beastboy causing both of them to fall on their back. Slade leaped up into the air and tried to land upon them with a punch. Luckily Cyborg and Beastboy moved out of the way causing him to punch the roof. Cyborg hit slade in his side with a beam from his sonic cannon, pushing him across the roof and making him land on his side. Beastboy charged at Slade as he was rising to his feet. He hit slade upon his side making roll him to the back of the roof. Slade stopped on his back immobilized. Cyborg and Beastboy walked up to Slade and Cyborg pulled of his masked, only to find a screen with Slade on it.**

**Slade: Congratulations…You two passed…just as I expected from a couple of Titans.**

**Cyborg: What do you want with us now Slade?**

**Beastboy: Yeah I think we had enough of you.**

**Slade: I just wanted to present you with a little present.**

**A five second countdown appeared on the screen. Beastboy and Cyborg quickly left the roof as the countdown began. By the time the Slade-Bot exploded the duo was already on the 4th floor. The duo kept running until the reached the first floor where the rest of the titans were waiting.**

**Robin: It seem like you also found "Slade."**

**Cyborg: You mean y'all also fought one of the fakes.**

**Bats: Yeah. **

**Blackfire: So what now?**

**Ki: I guess we're done here.**

**Raven: It seems like no one else is here…So it wouldn't be any point to stay here.**

**Robin: Raven right…angrily seem like Slade just wanted to play with us…**

**Star: So we were tricked?**

**Robin: Yeah…we were tricked…Let's go home.**

**With that said the titans headed home for a good nights sleep. Two days passed since that night and the titans were busy doing one of their favorite things…Relaxing. Cyborg and Beastboy were making adjustments to the T-car, Robin, Starfire, Ki, and Blackfire was chilling at the roof top pool, and finally Bats and raven were spending some quality time together by sitting on the loveseat together watching a horror-action movie in the living room. Raven had her head on Bats shoulder and he had his arm around Raven. As the movie came to a closed, Raven closed in for a kiss. As their lips was about to touch, the door slid open. The couple looked towards the door mad that their kiss was interrupted. On other side of the door was a long blonde hair girl with blue eyes. Bats got up from his seat and walked towards the girl. He glared as he stopped in front in of her.**

**Bats: Who are you and what do you want?**

**Girl: My name is Terra and I'm here to join the titans.**


	8. Episode 7

**Brian: We don't own the titans, the WB and cartoon network does.**

**Duke: we own the new characters and story plot. Couples:Raven/Bats, Kinesis/Glacier, Terra/BB, Starfire/Robin, and Ki/Blackfire.**

**(An: This wholes story takes place after "transformation".)**

**Episode7: Old friends and enemies.**

**Bats: I'm sorry but anyone can't just join the titans.**

**Terra: Oh I'm sort of already the 6th titan.**

**Bats: Wait from my knowledge I'm the 6th titan.**

**Terra: You but I've never seen you before.**

**Raven then walked up to the two.**

**Terra: Raven it's nice to see you again.**

**Raven: Terra? What are you doing here?**

**Terra: Well you guys did say I could join so here I am.**

**Raven: I didn't know last time you couldn't control your powers.**

**Terra: That's why I left so I can practice controlling my powers and now I can.**

**Bats: Oh yeah show me.**

**Terra: What do you mean?**

**Bats: Let's have a sparring match. Unless you don't think you can control yourself.**

**Terra: You're on.**

**Bats: Follow me.**

**Outside the tower**

**Both Terra and Bats stood on the jagged rocks at the edge of the tower ready to fight with Raven looking on.**

**Bats: Ok now let's see what you can do.**

**Terra: Ready when you are.**

**With that said Bats started off by picking up a small boulder and throwing it at terra.**

**Terra: You must not have done you homework.**

**Terra's eyes then started to glow bright yellow as she stopped the speeding boulder in mid air. Bats had a shocked look on his face as all this was going on, Terra the sent the boulder back at Bats who just punched the boulder into pieces. Terra then used her powers to raise a bunch of rocks the size of hand balls she then lunched one at Bats but e just smacked it away, Terra glared at Bats as she sent the rest of them after Bats. Bats jumped in the air and brought out a hand full of explosive bataranges one in between each finger, he then throw them into the on coming rocks destroying all of them. When the smoke cleared Terra was no wear to be found, Bats looked around with a puzzled look on his face. Bats then heard someone whistle and when he turned around to see who it was he saw a huge speeding rock was about to hit him so he tried to deflect it by pushing it back. Bats caught the huge rock and started pushing it back Terra saw this and pushed harder her self when she did Bats lost his grip and was smashed into the ground. Terra then came down on her floating rock to check things out; she then lifted the huge rock to find nothing was under it. Terra then turned around to see Bats standing behind her with his hands crossed. **

**Bats: So is that all you got?**

**Terra: Not bad but you won't get through this. **

**With that Said Terra balled up her hands as her eyes started to glow and her hair stood up, the ground then started to shake and crack under Bats feet. Bats started to fly away from the trap when the same huge rock came crushing down on him knocking him into the split in the ground Terra then closed it. Mean while the rest of the titans felt the ground shake and rushed to check it out from there current locations. Back on the battle Terra was jumping up and down over her victory when the ground started to shake again, Terra hopped on a rock and waited with the same huge rock behind her. The split terra had closed on Bats then reopened and Bats flew out towards Terra who lunched the rock at Bats. Bats quickly dodged over the huge rock and chopped it in half, he then continued towards Terra with his fist out Terra closed her eyes and blocked her face. When Bats came close enough he stopped Terra then opened her eyes to see that Bats was an inch away from hitting her.**

**Terra: Hey what gives?**

**Bats: Nothing I just wanted to see if you could control your powers.**

**Terra: And?**

**Bats: And it seems like you can handle yourself.**

**Terra: Yes!**

**The two then landed near Raven.**

**Terra: So what did you think Raven?**

**Raven: Better then wrestling.**

**Terra: No I mean about me controlling my powers.**

**Raven: Oh pretty good.**

**Just then the rest of the titans come running up to the three.**

**Terra: Robin, Star, Beastboy, Cyborg hi.**

**Beastboy: enthusiastic Terra! **

**Before anybody could say anything Beastboy ran up to Terra and the two shared a heartfelt hug. Star awed at the sight, Ki was greatly confused, Robin, Blackfire, and Cyborg smirked at each other, and the first couple both held an emotionless look. As the two let go each other, Starfire came and gave Terra one off her "hugs".**

**The rest followed her.**

**Terra: struggling Glad to see you to star…But can you let me go.**

**Star: lets go sorry.**

**Terra: Naw, that's ok. Robin, Cy what's up?**

**Robin: it's good to see you again Terra.**

**Cy: What's up with you Terra? Came to join us?**

**Terra: Yeah actually. I'm ready to be a Titan.**

**Beastboy: Really! Dude this is awesome!**

**As Beastboy hopped around, the rest was a little Unsure. Robin was the first to speak.**

**Robin: Well Terra…You see the fact is…**

**Terra: depressed oh I see…one time offer huh.**

**Cyborg: It's not that…Last time you couldn't control your power that well.**

**Terra: I know that's why I didn't join last time, but now I can control them, just ask Raven and the Batman jr.**

**Bats: Its Batboy a.k.a Bats.**

**Robin: Raven, Bats is that true?**

**Raven: Yeah.**

**Bats: Yeah all the noise you heard was from me and her sparring and it seems like she knows how to control her powers pretty well to me.**

**Terra: You see.**

**Ki: Well Robin if they say she's good enough...She most likely is.**

**Robin: I'm still unsure.**

**Black: Come on, at least give her a chance.**

**Beastboy: Please!**

**Robin looked at Beastboy who was giving him the puppy eyes…literally. Robin sighed as he gave in.**

**Robin: Fine. Terra welcome to the titans.**

**Beastboy: Oh yeah! This is the happiest day of my life.**

**The rest of the titans looked at Beastboy and started to walk back to the tower, Terra was about to join them when Beastboy grabbed her arm Terra then turned towards him.**

**Beastboy: Terra I'm glad you're back.**

**Terra: Aww me to.**

**Beastboy: So what do you think of the new team?**

**Terra: They seem cool. So tell me who's the guy with the sword and the girl that looks like Starfire's evil twin?**

**Beastboy: Oh well the guy with the sword that's Ki and the girl is Starfire's older sister Blackfire.**

**Terra: Wow things have changed.**

**Beastboy: Yeah. **

**Terra: Come on lets catch up with the others.**

**With that said the two race each other to the tower.**

**Titan tower**

**As the two entered the living room, Ki and Blackfire was watching T.V. Ki and Blackfire acknowledge the duo as they walked in. Blackfire smirked at the two and Ki looked at her confused.**

**Ki: You know something about them two…What is it?**

**Black: That's for me to know.**

**Ki: Come on, can't you tell me?**

**Black: Not going to happen.**

**Ki: Fine…Beastboy!**

**Black: thinks. what is he up to?**

**Beastboy: confused. Uhh yeah.**

**Ki: Come with me to the training room.**

**Beastboy: Why?**

**Ki: To spar of course.**

**Black: thinks Liar.**

**Beastboy: nervous that's ok. I'm fine dude.**

**Ki: Come on. You don't want to look like a wimp in front of terra, right?**

**Beastboy: Blushing. Of course not.**

**Terra: Giggles.**

**Ki: See you even got her laughing at you. She's starting to think you're a wimp.**

**Beastboy: angrily Ok then I'll spar with you.**

**Ki: All right and while we spar, the girls can get to know each other.**

**Beastboy: Whatever…Terra I'll be back, I just gotta beat him down…Shouldn't take too long. **

**Ki: Confident aren't we. Come on.**

**With that said Ki got up from where he was sitting and dragged Beastboy to the training room but before he left the room he turned to Terra…**

**Ki: I'll bring him back in one piece…A crumbled, cowering piece...but one piece.**

**Beastboy: Hey what's that suppose to mean.**

**Ki: You'll find out.**

**With that said Ki and Beastboy continued their way to the holographic training room. When they got there Ki finally let go of Beastboy. Ki turned to Beastboy with a smirk on his face. Beastboy looked confused.**

**Ki: So what's going on between you and Terra?**

**Beastboy: Dude, there's nothing going on between us.**

**Ki: Not yet anyway.**

**Beastboy: Why you want to know anyway?**

**Ki: Because I'm bored.**

**Beastboy: That's not right.**

**Ki: Whatever…You like her though, am I right?**

**Beastboy: Isn't it oblivious.**

**Ki: Hmm…as long as you know it. I have nothing to say about it…Now for our game to begin.**

**Ki set the holographic room to resemble a Prehistoric jungle.**

**Ki: Now you got the advantage. Ready?**

**Beastboy: You are so going to lose.**

**With that said Beastboy ran into the forest. Ki waited a few moments before he walked into the forest. A few minutes pass and there was no sign of Beastboy, until he came swooping down towards him in the form of a pterodactyl. Ki readied himself as Beastboy came down faster. Beastboy strike first by trying to kick Ki rapidly. Ki dodge every strike, he then retaliated by trying to hit Beastboy in his stomach with an uppercut, but was swatted away by Beastboy wings. Ki landed on his feet near a tree and rubbed his cheek. Beastboy tried to charge him in his stomach, but Ki dodged it, making him crash thru the tree. Beastboy stumbled on to the floor as he transformed back to his original form. Ki walked up to Beastboy and lifted him up over his head. He then threw Beastboy a few yards away towards a tree. Before he hit the tree Beastboy changed into a raptor and landed on his feet. Beastboy charged at Ki and tried to bite him continuously, but all his strikes were dodged by Ki. Beastboy tried to bite him again when Ki grabbed his mouth with both hands. The two had a power struggle but Ki soon started to be pushed back by Beastboy. Beastboy broke free of his hold and swung his tail hitting him in the stomach and chest hard enough to make Ki fly towards a far off tree. As Ki was about to collide with the tree he somersaulted and landed on it. He pushed himself off the tree and flew towards Beastboy at a high speed. Beastboy at the time was charging towards Ki, preparing to head-butt him. As they was about to collide Ki somersaulted again and gave Beastboy a heard dropkick to his skull. Ki landed in a crouching position as Beastboy rolled back and return to his human from. Beastboy stopped rolling face down. Ki spit out a little blood as he walked towards Beastboy, when he got there he looked down at him.**

**Ki: Yo… You conscious?**

**Beastboy: weakly. Barely.**

**Ki: I guess I won then…You're stronger then I thought.**

**Beastboy: Yeah…You are too and I thought you were hell of strong to begin with.**

**Ki: Uh-huh…Come on. Your girl is waiting for you.**

**Ki helped Beastboy off the ground as the holographic room returned to it true state. The two titans left the room and head towards the living room. Meanwhile, when the boys were sparring Blackfire and Terra were in a conversation among themselves on the couch.**

**Terra: So how long have you been a titan?**

**Black: Me? I guess a little more over a month.**

**Terra: Oh really. How did you become a titan?**

**Black: Well…**

**Blackfire told terra the whole story about how she became a titan. At the end of her story Terra whistled.**

****

**Terra: That's some story.**

**Black: Yeah.**

**Terra: So what have the titans been up to anyway?**

**Black: Other then the addition of you. Nothing really….Except everyone have an attraction to someone else.**

**Terra: smirks Hmm. Now I am interested. Please tell all.**

**Black: Well first there is Bats and Raven...**

**Terra: (shocked) R-R-Raven! She has a crush on Bats!**

**Black: Well…Not really…It more like they're already a item.**

**Terra nearly dropped her jaw at the news. **

**Terra: shocked Raven has a boyfriend. I have been gone long, but I can see them two together.**

**Black: They are acute couple.**

**Terra: So who else?**

**Black: Star and Robin are too scared to do something about their feelings.**

**Terra: I figured that. Go on.**

**Black: Beastboy and You, of course.**

**Terra: Blushes. What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us.**

**Black: And that would explain why you're blushing. Don't worry though. I'm sure he feels the same way.**

**Terra: silently Thanks…So who are you fawning over?**

**Black: I'm not afraid to say that I have fallen for Ki.**

**Terra: Is that so?**

**Black: Yes It is.**

**Terra: So when Ki come back here tell him ok.**

**Black: blushes. Wha-Wha-What. Terra I can't…**

**Before Blackfire can finish Ki and Beastboy walked in to the room. Beastboy took a seat next to Terra while Ki laid on the loveseat.**

**Beastboy: What up ladies?**

**Terra: Nothing just talking.**

**Ki: About what, us?**

**Black: You wish.**

**Terra: Blackfire don't you have something to tell Ki?**

**Ki: Oh really…Well Black what is it?**

**Blackfire blushed at him and looked down to the ground. Ki raised an eyebrow at her.**

**Black: Uhh well… Ki,**

**Ki: (confused.) Yes?**

**Black: Uhh…Never mind.**

**Ki: Blinks what are you hiding?**

**Black: Nothing…Nothing at all. **

**Before Ki could say anything, Bats and Raven walked into the living room. Raven walked over, sat down on the couch and started reading one of her books. Bats sat down on the couch next to Blackfire.**

**Bats: So what did I miss?**

**Blackfire: nothing we were just having a little conversation.**

**Bats: I see. So Terra how do you like the new team?**

**Terra: Well it will take so getting use to but so far it's just great. **

**Beastboy: Yeah and of course I'm the one to help you.**

**Ki: Hey Black don't change the subject what do you have to tell me?**

**Black: You know what in all this conversation I forgot what I was gonna say.**

**Ki: What you were only talking for a minute. **

**Bats: Come on don't act like that Blackfire.**

**Ki: Yeah Blackfire share.**

**Blackfire: I really can't remember.**

**Bats: Yo Ki want me to get Raven to read her mind?**

**Ki: Hell yeah, where is she oh Raven where are you? **

**Blackfire: Mad look it's not important ok!**

**Bats: And I thought I was mean.**

**Ki: Hey Bats, fall back she's getting pissed.**

**With that Terra then got up and Grabbed Beastboy by his hands and pulled him out of his seat.**

**Terra: Beastboy could you show me the training area?**

**Beastboy: Uh…**

**Before Beastboy could say anything Terra ran out the living room with him hanging on.**

**Bats: Seems like everyone likes the new girl.**

**Ki: You mean all of us right?**

**Bats: Yeah.**

**Blackfire: Well I for one think she's cool.**

**Ki: Well I didn't even talk to her yet.**

**Bats: She'll be a powerful addition to the team.**

**The next day**

**All the girls where in the living room chatting amongst them selves ( Raven was quiet most of the time) While the boys where on the roof playing Basketball Cyborg and Robin versus Bats and Ki while Beastboy kept score. Just when the game was getting good the sky started to rumble with thunder and lighting as the rain started to fall. They all stopped and looked at the sky.**

**Robin: It's about to rain.**

**Beastboy: Ahh man and the game was just getting good.**

**Cyborg: You telling me?**

**Ki: We were winning to.**

**Bats: Come on let's get inside.**

**The boys then ran to the stairway and went down stairs. As soon as they got into the living room everyone's communicator went off. **

**Robin: Trouble.**

**Robin then ran to the alert screen and turned it on.**

**Starfire: Robin what is it?**

**Robin: There is a robbery in progress. Titans go.**

**With that said all the titans rushed to the scene of the crime.**

**Some where across town**

**The titans arrived on the scene only to the bank robbers get in there van and pull off. The titans quickly followed with Ki, Blackfire, and Starfire in the air. Cyborg, Raven, Terra, and Beastboy were in the t-car and Bats and Robin were on there bikes. The Bank robbers saw there chasers and stepped on the gas. First the air borne titans showered the van with starbolts and Ki blasts but the thefts know how to drive and dodged there shots. Cyborg and his team tried there luck by using the t-car's proton cannon but like Ki and the rest it failed. The chase continued like this for a few minutes before the bank robbers drove into an abandon construction site the titans quickly surrounded the van Robin and Bats got off there bikes and ran to each side of the doors and opened them. The two yanked out the two bank robbers by their shirts. The two were shocked to see that the two bank robbers were teenagers who looked like there minds where completely wiped clean. The rest of the titans ran over to the van to see what was going on, when they got there they were all shocked as well.**

**Robin: who could have done something like this?**

**Bats: it looks like they where brain washed or something.**

**With that said the two teenagers started laughing psychotically as they broke free from Robin and Bats. The titans were getting ready to take the two down when twenty-five more of them started to appear from the shadows with bats, chains, clubs, and pipes in their hands.**

**Cyborg: Damn guys this isn't looking good**

**Terra: what are we gonna do?**

**Raven: I don't know but we better do it fast.**

**Beastboy: Swallows hard in fear help.**

**Blackfire: Stop acting like a punk Beastboy.**

**Robin: Titans go!**

**With that the whole team separated into teams of three, each team taking on nine enemies. **

**Team 1 **

**Raven, Terra, and Beastboy lead their nine opponents to a secluded area in the site. Raven used her powers to get rid off their enemies' weapons, by throwing their weapons into the air and out of the site. Beastboy attacked first by turning into a large ape, and charged at three off them with his fist cocked back. He swung at one of them, but the enemy evaded it and punched him in his stomach hard enough to make him double over. As Beastboy was recovering the other two started to attack him from behind. Beastboy yelled as he started to swing at all of them. All of them was hit hard and was thrown back. Normally a hit like this would knock a normal teenager out, but strangely these three didn't even seem that affected. The three teens laughed a silent, maniacal laugh as they attacked Beastboy at the same time. Beastboy leaped into the air and came down as a t-rex. He whipped his tail at the maniac trio who dodged the attack. One of the teenagers jumped on his back and ran up to his head. The teenager leaped off his head high into the air. He came down and hit Beastboy with an axe handle to the head hard enough to knock him to his knees. Another one of the teenagers followed it up with an uppercut to Beastboy's face, causing him to fall on his back and revert to his normal form. As Beastboy was slowly getting up the three teenagers walked in front of him laughing manically. Beastboy growled as he got up. The three teenagers was about to attack him when Beastboy transformed into a woolly mammoth and charged them hard into a nearby wall hard. Beastboy transformed back to normal as the three teenagers slid to the ground knocked out.**

**While Beastboy was fighting his three teenagers, Terra had her hands full with three of her own. The three was coming at her from all sides, leaving her on the defensive. One of the teenagers tried to hit her with a jab, while another try to roundhouse kick her in the face, fortunately she rolled away from both attacks. Unfortunately the third one grabbed her by the arm and shoulder threw her to near a wall. Terra landed on her back hard, but quickly got back up, rubbing her back. The three teenagers charged at her and was about to attack, when her eyes and hands glowed yellow. She made the ground split open under them, making them fall into a deep pit. Terra smirked as she walked over to the pit, only to see the three teenagers fly out. Terra backed up as the three teenagers started to dive at her, As they was about to attack her Terra made three pillars of earth slam hard into each of the teenager, she then controlled them to crash each of the teenagers into the ground at a very high speed. Each of the teenagers was knocked out. **

**Raven also was having a hard time. All three of the teenager that was facing her came at her with weapons and was about to strike her when she fazed thru the ground. She appeared in back of them and used her power to get rid off their weapons. She then used her powers to trap their arms and legs, before she started to slam their head into the wall, and ground continuously. She slammed them so hard into the ground that each of them created a crater for each of their heads. When she was done each of the teenagers was unconscious.**

**team 2**

**Blackfire, Cyborg and Ki glared deeply at their nine opponents. The nine teenagers charged at the trio all with weapons in their hands, but before they can even reach them Ki shot their weapons out of their hands. That didn't stop them though as they continued their path towards the trio. The trio charged forward, Cyborg with his sonic cannon ready, Blackfire with her eyes glowing and a starbolt in each hand, and Ki with Ryo-Sho unsheathed and the blade on it's blunt side. Ki was first to attack with a downward slash to one of the teenagers' collarbone causing the teenager to fall to its knees. Ki turned and try to hit one of then in the stomach but his attack was evaded and he was punched on his side. Ki winched slightly before he grabbed the teenager hand and broke it. The teenager didn't even seem to care as he still continue to attacked Ki with a barrage for punches, but all his attacks was dodged easily. Suddenly the other two jumped on Ki's back and started to beat him to his knees. The third soon joined them. For a few seconds it seemed like they succeeded in immobilizing Ki as they continued to hold him down and attack until…**

**Ki: Get…off….me!**

**A large crimson beam shot from under them pushing all of them off him and high into the air. As they were falling they caught themselves and started to float while looking down at the ground. When the beam died out, Ki was standing in its place; His sword was sheathed and a crimson aura surrounded him and matching eyes. He turned his head to each of the teenagers above him and glared deeply. He launched himself up at one of teenagers and kneed the teen hard in its face, lifting the teen up. He then followed that up with a downward crescent kick to its face sending the teen soaring to the ground. The teen landed on his back extremely hard on to the ground K.Oed. The other two teens came at Ki from each side ready to ram into his sides. Ki quickly flew back out of their way, but was surprise when the two teens looked back at him and raised a hand at him. A strange navy aura surrounded them like an outline unlike Ki's. They both shot a navy Ki beam at Ki. Ki dodged both beams while flying forward at them. He stopped in front of them in with one quick movement he raised both of his hands up to their faces and shot a Ki blast at both of them. The two teens fell hard to the ground near their comrade with their faces damaged and slightly burnt. They two were knocked out. He sighed and looked down at Blackfire and Cyborg who was having a shoot out a shoot out with their other six enemies. Blackfire was in the air shooting starbolt after starbolt at the teens while Cyborg kept on shooting of his sonic cannon. Unfortunately their enemies kept on dodging their shot and vice versa. Ki flew down beside Cyborg and joined his comrades in the shoot out, but just like his friend he couldn't hit them either. Blackfire got annoyed by this and charged at their enemies. Ki and Cyborg covered her as she went. As soon as she was close enough, she hit one of their enemies in the face with a powerful uppercut launching the enemy into the air. She then grabbed the enemy by its ankle and slammed it down to the ground hard twice knocking it out. Two of the enemies turned towards her and shot Blackfire in her back with a powerful Ki blast. She fell down onto her knees due to the pain. Ki charged forward towards their enemies as two of them walked up to Blackfire and was about to attack. Ki was about to shoot at the two that was going to attack Blackfire, when Blackfire strike first. She punched both of them deep into their stomachs making them double over. She then shot a starbolt into each of their stomachs, launching them both into the air. The two landed hard onto their faces unconscious. Ki stopped in front of Blackfire to see if she was all right. Unnoticed the two of them the last three enemies was about to attack them, When Cyborg shot each of the enemies in their heads with a powerful blast from his sonic cannon, knocking each of them out instantly. Ki and Blackfire looked towards Cyborg with a look of gratitude as he walked up to them. **

**Team 3 **

**Robin, Starfire, and Bats was surrounded in a cycle by there enemies who were ready to attack.**

**Starfire: what shall we do?**

**Bats: We fight.**

**Robin: Yeah but wait for my signal**

**The teenagers started to get a little closer.**

**Robin: Now!**

**With that said Robin quickly throws down a smoke pallet and a cloud of smoke surrounded the three heroes. The nine teenagers jumped into the cloud of smoke only to find nothing, they then looked up in time to see Starfire shower them with starbolts hitting about three of them while the others got out of the way. The last six then flew up in the charging at Starfire when robin came out of no where and attacked two of them with an explosive birdarange and he just kicked the last one down on the ground, the other the three then went for Robin when bats flew in front of them they all attacked together with punches and kicks but Bats was blocking all of there attacks almost effortlessly. Bats then caught one of the teenagers punches and stroke him hard in his side he then throw him down to the ground hard knocking him out. The last two looked at each other and then at Bats they then charged towards him full speed Bats waited till they got close enough before he dropped down below them and grabbed both of the ankles and slammed them to the ground hard making a crater, the two where knocked out. **

**In the aftermath of the battle the team came together as they tied up all of them and waited for the cops to come. Robin then walked up to them with a determined look on his face and tried to interrogate them for info.**

**Robin: Who's your boss?!**

**Teenager: …**

**Robin: If you don't tell me I'll take it from you.**

**Teenager: …**

**Robin: Ok Raven your up.**

**Raven then walked to the teenager with her eyes glowing white she then began reading the teenagers mind for about two minutes when she finished.**

**Robin: Well?**

**Raven: There minds have been completely wiped clean**

**Robin: …hmmm.**

**A few minutes later the police came and began putting the teenagers into a police truck; Ki was watching closely when he saw that one for the teenagers had a burned up shirt from one of Starfire's starbolts and that he had a symbol on the back of his neck of a K. Ki then walked up to the truck to get a better look when the teenager turned a looked at him with a sadistic smile his face then quickly changed as if he was being controlled by some one.**

**Teenager: Our father's coming for you.**

**Ki grabbed the teenager by the neck and glared darkly at him.**

**Ki: Who are you and how do you know about him?**

**Teenager: Both you and Espionage, meet us in the abandon part of jump city…**

**With that said the teenager screamed in a different voice and fell out cold. His pupil was gone for his eyes and his hand was twitching. Ki looked at the teen with a sad look.**

**Ki: thinks poor kid.**

**Ki then turned back to the titans with a look of pure rage. He looked at Bats who had the same look. Ki walked up to Bats and the two took of into the air, heading towards the abandon part of the city. When they arrived they looked around for the ones responsible, but came up empty. **

**Bats: Ki, we're getting no where like this. Let's search on land.**

**Ki nodded in agreement and the two landed. As they searched the streets on foot, a street light came flying behind then covered in blue energy. The duo looked back and dodged the street light before it collided with them making it fly into a rundown car.**

**Voice: That was impressive.**

**The two looked up and saw two figures on a roof. One of them was male with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked about fifteen. He had on a black cloak with a golden "K" on it. Black baggy pants and black boots. He also has on black metal bracelets. Besides him was a beautiful girl who also look fifteen. She had white hair and blue eyes. She had on a white cloak with a blue "K" on it. Under it she had on a tight blue shirt, and a white mini skirt. And some white shoes. Bats and Ki flew up to the roof and landed a few feet in front of the couple. The two teams glared at each other.**

**Bats: Who are you and what your business with us?**

**Female: You're so demanding…I like that.**

**Ki: unsheathes Ryo-Sho we asked you two fucking question…now answer!**

**Female: looks at Ki You have an explosive temper… You must be Genocide.**

**Male: turns to the female that's enough playing…they asked us a question…looks back at the duo we are your family…So to speak.**

**Bats: That's impossible! How can you be our family?**

**Male: But it's true…we are your younger siblings. After all we are children of Kane…Like you and Genocide.**

**Ki: in a deadly voice who are you?**

**Female: and to think, I wasn't going to hear my brother true voice...it send tingle up my spine…Anyway since you ask so nicely…My names is Glacier. The forth of Kane children, and he is my partner and lover, the third of Kane children, Kinesis.**

**Bats: What do you want from us?**

**Kinesis: To send a message from father.**

**With that Kinesis used his power and threw them off the roof. Ki and Bats stopped in mid air and flew back above the roof. When they got there both Kinesis and Glacier was gone. Suddenly they were hit hard by a huge ball of ice making them crashed down to the street. Ki and Bats looked up and saw Kinesis and Glacier looking at them.**

**Kinesis: He says it's time for you two come home…Dead or Alive!**

**The duo got to their feet and Ki growled as he stared at the two.**

**Ki: You two are going to regret ever hearing about us. If you remain conscious enough to that is.**

**Bats: Tell your boss he'll have to do more then send some wannabes after us.**

**Kinesis: You should talk Espionage. **

**Glacier: Yeah we'll show you what these wannabes can do.**

**With that said Kinesis used his psychic powers on the duo again throwing Bats into a nearby building and Ki into a car close by. Ki quickly got up only to see Kinesis standing in front of him, Ki made a blinding light flashes from his hands and tackled Kinesis into the building. Mean while Bats was shaking the off the dirty on his suit when Glacier came.**

**Glacier: So let's see just how tough you really are.**

**Bats: Oh yeah bring it.**

**With that said Glacier shot an ice beam at Bats but Bats quickly moved out the way while the wall behind him was frozen solid. Bats picked up a desk and throw it at Glacier who just simply moved out the way. Bats then went on the offense and ran up to Glacier then started to attacked with a few punches, Glacier dodged the first two blows but was hit by a uppercut to the stomach making her fall to her knees. Bats the grabbed Glacier by her neck and held her in the air.**

**Bats: So this is what wannabes can do?**

**Glacier: Nope.**

**Glacier then kicked her self free from Bats grip.**

**Glacier: Now that the warm up is over lets fight.**

**Bats just cracked his knuckles and attacked first by throwing a Batarange at her but Glacier froze it in mid air. Glacier then made two ice balls the size of basketballs and throw them at Bats one hit him in his stomach the other one hit him in his face knocking him to the floor. Bats slowly got up only to be hit by an even bigger ice ball which knocked Bats through the ice wall Glacier froze earlier and into the streets. Glacier came out sliding on ice (like iceman) and did a flip in the air she then tried to come down with a kick but Bats caught her foot and throw her into a nearby street lamp making it bend at the same time. Bats then walked up to Glacier who was shaking her head, she then looked up at Bats and blow an icy kiss at him, Bats tried to move but it hit his arm and froze it solid.**

**Bats: What the fuck!**

**Glacier stood up on her feet.**

**Glacier: Now to put an end to you its too bad we could have used someone with muscles like yours.**

**Glacier then put her hands in the air and within seconds a huge blizzard started up bats insteadly started to froze up until he was frozen solid. Glacier then walked up to Bats in his frozen state and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Glacier: That's was way easier then Kane said it would be.**

**Glacier then started to walk away when she heard a cracking sound she liked back only to see that Bats suit was heating up melting the ice until he was able to break free. Bats had a cold evil look on his face.**

**Bats: Ready for round two?**

**Meanwhile Kinesis and Ki were battling each other in a contest of endurance and skill. Kinesis was trying to hit Ki with a barrage of punches but Ki was busy blocking and dodging. Ki head butted Kinesis in his face. Kinesis stumbled back but kept his balance. He tried to hit Ki in the face but his fist was grabbed and kicked him in his side, he then kicked him in his shoulder and threw him across the room. Kinesis stopped in midair and his eyes glowed blue. Ki charged at him and was about to hit him in the face when he created a blue barrier around him. Ki was pushed back from the barrier. Ki tried to break his barrier with a ki shot but it wasn't strong enough.**

**Ki: Hmm…Maybe I should try a blast instead.**

**As Ki charged up a blast, Kinesis picked up a peace of rubble and chucked at Ki head. Ki stumbled and rubbed his head. Ki was about to attack when he was pushed back by Kinesis power. He slid back to the wall and was slammed hard against it. Ki grunted in pain as he pushed himself off the wall. Kinesis surrounded Ki with blue energy and immobilized him. **

**Ki: What the hell! I can't move!**

**Kinesis: let's fix that problem then.**

**Kinesis lifted him up into the air and slammed him continually into the floor and ceiling …and all over the room. He then created a large spike using materials in the room. He placed Ki over it and laid him on his back as he lifted him up.**

**Kinesis: Hm...Genocide…The ultimate killing machine…what a laugh. **

**Kinesis pulled him down toward the spike. Just as Ki was about to touch the spike, He broke out of kinesis grip. Ki flew forward avoiding the spike. Ki landed on the ground in a kneeling position. A dangerously crimson aura surrounded him. He looked up at Kinesis with a sadistic, evil look in his eyes with a smirk even more so. Kinesis backed up afraid at this Ki.**

**Kinesis: so now your ready to fight Ki.**

**Genocide: in a calm yet sinister voice Ki…no…not Ki…in a truly evil voice full of insanity Genocide!!!!!**

**Kinesis tried to hit him with any object he could find in the room, but his aura alone destroyed any object he threw. Genocide slowly walked up to Kinesis. Kinesis try to hit him with a blast of his psychic energy, but it was dodged. Genocide charged at him and landed a powerful punch into Kinesis stomach and left his fist there. Kinesis coughed and tried to talk to him, but was interrupted when Genocide let a ki blast into his stomach causing him to fly to the other side of the room. Kinesis landed hard on his face, and got up slowly as Genocide walked to him charging a powerful and fatal Ki blast. He stopped a few feet in front**

**Kinesis. He was just about to shoot when, Glacier came flying through the wall and landing on her back next to Kinesis knocked out. Bats or rather Espionage came and landed beside Genocide. The two glanced at each other and smirked evilly.**

**Espionage: Genocide…**

**Genocide: Espionage…**

**The dark duo turned back at their opponents and Genocide was about to let lose his attack, when Kinesis grabbed Glacier and teleported away from them. Genocide powered down and reverted back to Ki as did Espionage to Bats. Ki looked at his hands in shock and turned to Bats.**

**Ki: Bats…I almost**

**Bats: I know…It happened to me to.**

**Before the two can say another word the rest of the titans came. Robin walked up to the two with a some what of a mad face.**

**Robin: What happened to you two?**

**Bats: Nothing we just had to take care of some unfinished business.**

**Robin: You shouldn't ran off with out telling someone first.**

**Ki: Sorry now can we go home?**

**As all the titans begin to walk off Raven stopped Bats and pulled him to the side.**

**Bats: What's wrong Rae?**

**Raven: What's going on?**

**Bats: coldly nothing.**

**With that Bats followed the rest of the titans out.**

**Raven: Thinking something isn't right he seems worried about something.**

**Raven then left the strange site.**

**Meanwhile Kinesis and Glacier appeared in an underground lair under the city. Glacier was still knocked out and Kinesis was hurt and furious. **

**Kinesis: They almost killed us…Kane said it was to be an easy job.**

**Kane: And you believed me.**

**Kinesis turned around and saw a tall black guy, around Bats skin tone. He had black hair with gray streaks, and he looked around 45-46. He had on a white lab coat, a dark blue shirt, black pants and some black shoes. He had his hands in his pocket as he smirked evilly at Kinesis and his unconscious lover. Kinesis stood up glaring murderously at the Kane.**

**Kinesis: You sent us to find and capture Bats and Ki! You told us they wouldn't pose a threat! It's your fault Glacier is like this!!**

**Kinesis sent a wave of psychic energy at Kane. Kane smirked and sent it back toward Kinesis with double the force. Kinesis was knocked back to the wall. He slid down on to the floor.**

**Kane: You failed me. You were supposed to bring back Genocide and Espionage.**

**Kinesis: We had to escape...They where stronger then expected.**

**Kane: I saw your performance…It was sickening…this was suppose to be an easy task, in matter of fact you also disobeyed my orders …you tried to kill them.**

**Kinesis: Why do you even need them…Aren't we strong enough for your plans.**

**Kane glared at kinesis. He looked at kinesis and prepared to attack him with a white ki shot, but redirected towards Glacier. He hit her with it making her fly toward Kinesis. She landed hard in front of him. Kinesis looked down at her with fear in his eyes, he then turned his eyes toward Kane….Who was right in front of him with another shot ready to fire…This time to kill. Kinesis pulled Glacier closed to him protectively.**

**Kane: If you want to keep you lover and yourself alive, I suggest you never question my motives. Do I make myself clear?**

**Kinesis: Yes…Father.**

**Kane: Now rest up…you will be needed soon enough.**

**With that said Kane vanished from the couple, leaving them in the dark lair alone.**


	9. Episode 8

**Brian: We don't own the teen titans the W.B and cartoon network do.**

**Duke: How ever we do own the new charters and the plots.**

**_Italics tones of voice, Actions&thinkings_**

**Epiode8: Sins of the past.**

**(Time of day Dusk)**

**A week has past since Ki and Bats have met their "siblings" Glacier and Kinesis. During the course of the week the brothers have kept the whole event to themselves, and every time someone would bring up the event the brothers would try to avoid the subject. It is now a week later and the titans were in groups doing there own thing, Robin, Cyborg and Blackfire were all in the work out room getting some exercise. Raven and Starfire were meditating in the living room. Terra and Beastboy were also in the living, Beastboy was telling jokes and Terra was laughing at them. Ki and Bats were training in there favorite training area the roof. Both Bats and Ki stood there facing to with serious expressions on there faces.**

**Bats: Ki we have to improve our skills if what Glacier and kinesis said is true, we are going to need to be in top form to beat both them and Kane and I would like to do it without becoming our past selves.**

**Ki: Yeah but how are we gonna do this without the others finding out?**

**Bats: Easy we find out where the professor is hiding and stop whatever his plans are.**

**Ki: Then it would be best if we begin tonight when everyone is sleep.**

**Bats: I couldn't of said it better myself.**

**With that Bats and Ki took there fighting poses. Ki started the battle by jumping into the air. He quickly unsheathed Ryo-Sho and came down with a fatal slash, but Bats did a cart wheel out the way and countered with a sweep. Ki was caught off guard but recovered by performing a back flip, he then charged at Bats and punched him in the face causing Bats to stumble back a bit. Bats retaliated with straight kick, but Ki grabbed his foot before it can reach. While Ki was holding his foot, Bats took his other foot and kicked Ki in his face, causing him to fall. Ki flipped back up to his feet and rubbed his face before he retook his stance. Bats lifted himself into the air and he charged at Ki at a high speed. As soon as he was close enough he threw a punch straight at Ki's face, but it was caught and Ki threw him over his shoulder and on to his back. Bats got back up to his feet and faced Ki.**

**Ki: That's enough.**

**Bats: Yeah. That's enough. I'm going to our room...See what I can find on these two.**

**Ki: Yeah sure...I'll be up here if anyone needs me.**

**Bats nodded as he went downstairs. Ki sheathed Ryo-Sho and walked to the edge of the roof and sat down. He looked at the sun as it seemed to set in to the sea. He started to think about the events of last week.**

**Ki: _thinks_ I thought I buried my past for good this time… but it always...always come back…Guess we'll never truly escape it. _yells _Fuck! Every time I think of it pisses me off! **

**Black: Every time you think of what?**

**Ki turned around and looked at Blackfire who smiled back. She walked over and sat closely beside him. They sat quietly watching the sunset, until Blackfire broke it.**

**Black: So what were you thinking about?**

**Ki: Nothing…Just my past.**

**Black: Your past?**

**Ki: _nods_ Yeah…It's something I'm not proud of.**

**Black: Care to talk about it?**

**Ki looked at her with and he shook his head.**

**Ki: I think I rather keep it to myself.**

**Black: Come on. How bad could it be?**

**Ki: You have no idea…and I would like to keep it that way.**

**Black: _angrily_ You know ever since last week you have been keeping to yourself, You don't talk to anyone, you always have a mad or sad look on your face, and I'm getting sick of it! sadden All I wanted to do was talk to you…because I'm worried about you.**

**Ki saw the sadness in her eyes as she looked at her. He sighed and looked at her with a serious look, before he grabbed her hand.**

**Ki: Blackfire…I can't tell you yet. This is because I haven't exactly buried it…But I will tell you when I have. Can you wait until then?**

**Black: _smiles slightly_ You promise?**

**Ki: I promise you.**

**Ki smirked and she smiled back at him. As he was about let go of her hand, she grabbed his. She laid her head on his shoulder and the two watched the sunset. Unnoticed to them Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy was watching and recording the moment. The three snickered among each other before they headed back downstairs.**

**(in Bats and Ki room)**

**Meanwhile Bats was busy plugging away at his computer looking for anyone who might of flew into the city under any of the professor's allies names that the professor use to use when he found one.**

**Bats: _Thinks_ Hmmm it looks like Kane's been following us for quiet sometime now. It seems like he arrived the day after we did and with two young kids. Hmmm if the professor's been here for that long he'd have to have set up a lab some where no doubt underground or in an abandon building some where. **

**Bats then turned the computer off and walked to the door. When he opened it Raven was standing in front of the door with her hand up as if she was about to knock.**

**Bats: Oh Rae what's up?**

**Raven: Nothing… I was just wondering would you like to go to the movies or something.**

**Bats: Sorry Rae, I already have plans with Ki.**

**Raven: _slightly sadden_ You've been spending time with Ki all week when are we gonna spend some time together. **

**Bats grabbed Raven by her hand and lead her in the room. **

**Bats: Look there is just some stones I left unturned that's all.**

**Raven: But I don't see why you just can't tell me.**

**Bats: _Sigh _I can't.**

**Raven: What was it something you did?**

**Bats: Something like that.**

**Raven: Ok now I am worried.**

**Bats: Don't be, trust me after tonight I'll put this behind me just let me take care of it ok.**

**Raven: Ok.**

**Bats then gave Raven a small tap kiss on the lips and then walked out the room, Raven watched with a worried look on her face.**

**(Some where underground)**

**Professor Kane was preparing to meet with his sons new friends via video link when Kinesis walked in.**

**Kinesis: So what's the plan father?**

**Kane: I am playing a little game of divide and conquer. **

**Kinesis: What do you mean?**

**Kane: First we send there friends a message.**

**Kinesis: I thought we already did?**

**Kane: Yes but this one is different…knowing them two they haven't revealed their past to the titans and I think it's time they found out who there two friends really are. **

**With that said Kane completed the link and begin broadcasting.**

**(a little later at titans tower) **

**All the titans (except Ki and Bats) were sitting at the table eating pizza when the alarm went off. Robin quickly ran to the alert screen and pressed the on button which made the screen appear. When it was on Kane's face appeared along with Kinesis behind him.**

**Kane: Good evening …The titans I believe.**

**Robin: Who are you?**

**Kane: Who am I? I am surprised Espionage and Genocide didn't tell you…Wait you know them as Batboy and Ki…Is that right?**

**The rest of the titans walked up behind Robin, confused but with open ears.**

**Cyborg: How do you know them…and what do you mean "Espionage and Genocide"?**

**Kane: Hmmm…So they didn't say anything about their past at all…Well then let me begin by introducing myself…I am professor Kane...**

**Raven: What do you want with us?**

**Kane: Nothing much my dear…Just to give your some information.**

**Black: Information, on what exactly?**

**Kane smirked evilly as Blackfire said that.**

**Kane: What else…Your teammates.**

**Raven: We don't care about your information.**

**Kane: Ahh, but I believe you do and very much so. I'm sure that over the past week Ki and Bats…as you call them…has been acting very distant towards you all and I know why.**

**Black: Spit it out already.**

**Kane: as you wish my dear. **

**Kane smirked as the screen changed from his face to an old recording of a military base. The Titans watched as they heard the screams and the sounds of swords and explosions coming from the base. They soon saw a body that was killed brutally fly towards the wall face first leaving a big blood stain as it slid down. The scene changed to a group of soldiers shooting at an unknown enemy… Before the soldiers are killed by two unknown beings. The last scene was a view of the entire base filled with nothing but corpses of soldiers and other employees. Among the dead bodies stood two kids, one about nine years-old and the other about eight years-old. The older one had blood on his shirt and his sleeves were ripped, his arms were behind his back. The younger one looked as if he was bathed in the soldiers' blood. He had a sword in his hand and had a sadistic smile on his face. They both turned to the camera and the younger shot some kind of energy at it…The screen went blank. The Titans were confused, a little scared, and mad. Kane appeared on the screen again and smirked at the sight of their faces.**

**Robin: Why did you show us that?**

**Kane: Like I said…I wanted to share some information...Information on their past.**

**Star: No, you are a bad man and I don't wish to listen to your lies.**

**Terra: Sounds like this guy's got a few screws loose.**

**Raven: Are you saying they killed all those people.**

**Kane: That was just a small portion of the lives they took….Well Genocide took anyway…Excuse me…Ki I mean. **

**Black: _angrily_ Liar! That's all you are!**

**Kane: I am sorry but I am not…One of your friends is a killer, while the other is a spy….Hence their names Genocide and espionage. If you don't believe me…just ask them…By their true names.**

**At the moment Ki and Bats walked into the room. They saw Kane on the screen and growled angrily before they destroyed the screen with a Ki blast and a Batarange. The titans turned around and looked at the two with angry look...some more the others. **

**Bats:_ angrily_ What the hell did the bastard tell you.**

**Robin: You guys have some explaining to do.**

**Ki:_ angrily_ Explaining?! What the hell do you mean some explaining?**

**BB: like why did you two destroy the screen?**

**Star: and why do you seem so unhappy?**

**Cy: how come you guys didn't tell us about your boy in the lab coat?**

**Terra: and who is he anyway?**

**Black: And what does he have to do with your past?**

**Ki: _angrily _What is this an interrogation?**

**Raven: What did you expect a slap on the back…And you Batboy.**

**Bats: _Sigh_ Yeah. **

**Raven: _pissed _Why didn't you tell us about this?**

**Bats: Rae I really don't wanna get in to this now.**

**Raven: _Pissed_ I think now is the best time since this might be the last time before I really get mad…**

**Black: I agree with her…You two been keeping enough secrets from us and it's time to come clean, Genocide and Espionage.**

**Bats and Ki looked at each other and sighed. They turned to their teammates.**

**Ki: fine…We'll talk.**

**Bats: Ok I think I'll explain, see Kane stole me from my parents when I was just a few months old. When I was a little over a year old he feed me a sample of a formula he was testing which was the D.N.A of his first prototype. I was then later trained in every form of martial arts and it was then I discovered the formula gave me super strength, the ability to fly and enhanced intelligence. Then on our last mission I received my armor which is what I'm told is some kind of super strong metal from another world. When I put it on it took on the shape of my hero Batman.**

**Black: That explains your past. What about Ki past.**

**Ki:…I am the prototype…I was created in Kane's lab. They downloaded info on every form of hand to hand fighting and use of short range weaponry into my brain as a little baby and fused a highly unstable formula into my D.N.A that gave me my super human abilities. As soon as I learned to walk they made me train...Which ended up with me obtaining my Ki…He made me into the perfect killing machine…on my last mission I was given Ryo-Sho. After that I left with Bats. That's our past in a nutshell.**

**The Titans was shocked and silent for a few moments processing the info they just heard.**

**Robin: Those are some pretty interesting stories.**

**Raven: Bats I didn't know you been through so much.**

**Bats: yeah.**

**Raven: But you should have told me, you should have been more honest with us. **

**Beastboy: Wow I never would of guessed.**

**Black: I know what it's like to try and go from bad to good and let me tell you it isn't easy.**

**Cyborg: You guys are just full of surprises, anything else you wanna share.**

**Bats: No that's everything.**

**Ki: That's enough talking about the past. I think it's time we get some shut eye.**

**All the titans nodded in agreement and headed to their room, all except Ki and Bats. Ki turned to Bats.**

**Ki: Aren't you going to sleep?**

**Bats: Sleep? You know I'm an insomniac…What about you?**

**Ki: No, I'm going to think.**

**With that said Ki floated upstairs to the roof. Bats looked as he went and shook his head as he went. He turned around and headed to the training room. **

**(the roof)**

**Ki stood on the roof. He unsheathed Ryo-Sho and started to practice his swordsmanship in the moonlight. As he practiced Blackfire came up on the roof to speak with him. She saw him practicing and sat down to watch him. As he was practicing, he caught her staring at him from the corner of his eye.**

**Ki: What you doing up here? I thought you went to sleep.**

**Black: I couldn't sleep…**

**Ki: Oh, why is that?**

**Black:_ thinking_ I was thinking about you too much…**

**Ki: Well…Are you going to tell me?**

**Black: _blushes_ No comment.**

**Ki turned and walked up to her. He sat in front and moved his face close to hers as if he was going to kiss her, making her blush even more.**

**Ki: You wouldn't be thinking of me now…would you? **

**Blackfire smirked seductively at Ki and moved her lips to his ear.**

**Black: _whispers seductively_ and what if I was.**

**Ki: _blush_ Uhmm….No comment…**

**Blackfire moved back a bit and looked at Ki, who looked down at the ground.**

**Ki: So were you?**

**Black: …Yeah I was and your past.**

**Ki: yeah well…Sorry you had to find out like that.**

**Black: Actually…I'm just glad to find out…**

**Ki: Blackfire…Be honest with me…Do you still trust me?**

**Black: _glares_ Why do you ask…Because of your past?**

**Ki: Yeah.**

**Blackfire held his chin and pulled his face close to hers. She glared at him deeply.**

**Black: Get this straight…I will always trust you…softly Always. Do you understand?**

**Ki: _blushes slightly_ yeah**

**Blackfire looked at his face and laughed. She rubbed his cheek tenderly and looked straight until his eyes with a seductive look, making him blush even more.**

**Black: You're cute when you blush.**

**Ki: Uh…uh…Whew….**

**Black: _smirks _Aww...What's wrong Ki cat got your tongue?**

**Ki: _blinks_ Uh…nods**

**Blackfire moved up and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled seductively.**

**Black: Then how about I lend you mines.**

**Blackfire moved up and was about to kiss him…When Bats came up. He looked at the two and cleared his throat. The two looked at him…well glared in Ki's case.**

**Bats: Sorry to interrupt love birds but there's trouble Robin wants everyone to report to downstairs. **

**Ki: _thinks_ Fuck!!!!! Now I need a cold shower. **

**Black: _thinks _Fuck!!!! And I almost had him!**

**Bats: Come on Ki you'll get another chance.**

**Ki: ….**

**Black: _sighs_ fine. We'll be right there.**

**Bats: You better hurry before I come back with a camera.**

**Ki: Damn you…Damn you to hell Bats.**

**Bats: pay back is a bitch ain't it!**

**Ki: And so are you!**

**With that said Bats left the two to themselves. Blackfire looked back at Ki and smiled.**

**Black: We'll finish this later.**

**With that said she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She got up and head to the stairs, but before she went down she turned and gave him a wink. Ki sat there smirking for a bit...then he frowned.**

**Ki:_ yells_ Fuck you Bats!!!!!!!! **

**He then joined the rest downstairs.**

**(downstairs)**

**The titans were all gathered down stairs when Ki got there.**

**Robin: Good now that everyone is here we have a problem on our hands.**

**Cyborg: what's wrong?**

**Robin: a small army of robots are at the chemicals lab stealing synothium. **

**Ki: Synothium?**

**Bats: That's not good.**

**Ki: It's him…. we got to stop him.**

**Raven: Who are you talking about?**

**Ki: _Coldly_ Kane.**

**Cyborg: We can't let that mad scientist get his hands on that stuff. It's highly unstable and the chemical lab has more than enough to destroy the city.**

**Robin: I don't think that's his motives But why would he need it?**

**Bats: To continue his experiments.**

**Robin: Ok enough talk. Titans go!**

**While the rest of the Titans rushed to the danger ahead Raven grabbed Bats by his arm, Bats then turned to Raven.**

**Bats: What's wrong Rae?**

**Raven: I want you to promise me you won't try to kill the professor.**

**Bats: I don't know if I can.**

**Raven: Promise me!**

**Bats: Alright Rae….I won't try to kill him ok.**

**Raven: Thank you.**

**With that said the two followed the other titans in to battle.**

**(Chemical lab)**

**Kinesis and Glacier were leading a small army of robots through the lab. The robot looked human but they were metal plated and had red glowing eyes. Each looked muscular as well. Each robot had a large case with them. When they reached the vault where all the synothium was being held; Kinesis ordered one of the bots to brake down the vault door. Kinesis and Glacier walked into the vault and towards the synothium. **

**Glacier: So this is synothium ore. I don't know why the old bastard wants this.**

**Kinesis: Probably to create others like Genocide…It really doesn't matter love. Soon we won't have to deal with him or any of this…We'll be free.**

**Glacier: Right and as soon as we are…coldly his life ends.**

**Kane: I hope you're not referring to me Kelly.**

**Kinesis and Glacier turned around and saw Kane walking up to them. Kinesis and Glacier bowed toward him as he walked to them. When he walked by and to the synothium the couple glared deadly at him.**

**Kane: Synothium ore…The main component in the formula that gave you two, Espionage, and mine powers…As well as the mane component in Genocide's D.N.A. This has made five of the most ruthless, calculated warriors I have ever seen...myself included.**

**Glacier: Father…Why are we here and what do you need with this?**

**Kane: _angrily_ That's none of your concern.**

**Kinesis: _angrily _Why is that…Don't we have a right to know? After all we are family.**

**Kane smirked at Kinesis before he hooked him right in his face, causing the teen to fall back to the floor. Glacier ran to Kinesis side and helped him up. **

**Glacier: _worried_ Love are you all right?**

**Kinesis: _rubs his cheek_ Yeah.**

**Kane: That will teach you to speak to me in a disrespectful tone.**

**Kinesis:_ thinks_ Kane you bastard…One of these days you will pay.**

**Kane smirked as he saw the glare he was getting from the two lovers. He turned to the red chemical and took it into his hand. He turned to the robots and ordered them to collect the rest of the chemical. After all the synothium was collected, he walked in between the small army and out of the vault, his small army followed. Kane lifted a capsule of the synothium up in the air as they was walking towards the lab exit, admiring it. Suddenly a birdarange hit his wrist from behind him, knocking the capsule to the floor. Kane, Kinesis, and Glacier, turned around and saw the teen titans standing behind them. **

**Robin: Sorry, but highly unstable chemicals are off limits to psychopaths.**

**Kane smirked as he and the two teens walked up to the titans stopping in front of his army.**

**Kane: Well if it isn't the famous teen titans, this is a pleasure. I was wondering when we was going to meet…Allow me to introduce my children, Kinesis and Glacier…You all ready know Genocide and Espionage.**

**Ki: _Enraged _Why did you contact us earlier Kane?**

**Kane: Now is that how you speak to your creator laughs. I was just playing a game of divide and conquer…Guess it didn't work. Ahh well…Attack!**

**The robots instantly dropped there cases and prepared to attack the titans. All of the titans stood prepared to attack.**

**Robin: Titans Go!**

**With that said the titans charged at the robots. Bats attacked first by jumping in the air and attacking with a powerful spinning kick to one of the robots head knocking it clean off, when he landed four robots surrounded him. Bats stood there with a glare on his face as the two robots behind him traded there hands for the laser guns built inside their arms and started shooting but Bats quickly did a spinning reverse flip in the air causing them to destroy the two in front of Bats. Bats then landed behind the two and smashed there heads together.**

**Meanwhile Ki was busy trying to hold his own against five robots. They each were taking turns trying to shot him with lasers, forcing him to be on the defensive. Ki growled and decided to go on the offensive. He powered up and flew up to the ceiling. He looked down at the robots and started to shoot a barrage of Ki blasts at the robots creating a smoke cloud. When he was done he dived into the now smoking area while unsheathing Ryo-Sho. A few seconds after he got into the smoke cloud, he walked out of it with Ryo-Sho sheathed. When the smoke cleared the robots were reduced to nothing more then burnt, smoking pieces of metal. He turned to the left and saw Kane running out of the building. Bats came beside Ki and they both took of after Kane.**

**The rest of the titans tried to follow but they were quickly surrounded by the remaining robots along with Kinesis and Glacier. Kinesis then commanded the robots to attack the titans who stood ready to fight. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy, and Raven were first up as they take on kinesis and his group of robots. Robin took out his staff and Cyborg got his cannon ready Beastboy changed into a bull and started to glow. The robots attacked the four some first with a barrage of lasers but raven protected the group with a force field. Afterwards Robin got a boost from Cyborg and did a flip in the air, as he came down he smashed one of the robots head in with his staff. More robots then tried to surround the young hero when Cyborg came blasting with his cannon and Beastboy charging in to the others. As the three did battle with the robots Kinesis looked on.**

**Kinesis: This is getting boring... It's time to end this game.**

**With that said Kinesis used his powers to pick up a generator and throw it towards robin and the others when Raven caught it in mid air.**

**Raven: I believe this is yours.**

**With that said Raven sent it back at Kinesis who just teleported out of the way and reappeared behind Raven and hit her with a psychic energy blast knocking her to the floor. Raven landed on her feet as Kinesis hovered down to the floor with a grin on his face.**

**Kinesis: So you have psychic abilities to huh?**

**Raven: yeah but mines aren't as weak as yours.**

**Kinesis: Hmm. Then let me show you some true strength.**

**With that said Kinesis attacked with a psychic energy ball but Raven reflected it with her powers, the two then flew up in the air at the same time Raven then started shooting black energy beams Kinesis dodged the first two but was hit by the third knocking Kinesis into a wall. Raven the used her powers on the wires inside the walls and floor and then she tied him up with them but kinesis broke free using his energy field kinesis then shoot an energy beam at raven who countered with her own and before they knew it the two where caught in a power struggle. Kinesis then added more power to his beam and started pushing Ravens beam back. Raven then said her chant.**

**Raven: Azarath-metrion-zintuos.**

**With that said Ravens beam pushed Kinesis beam back into him knocking him onto the floor. Raven then floated down to the ground a few feet away from Kinesis. Kinesis slowly stood up on his feet and was about to attack when he notice the two bracelets on his arms where broken, Kinesis then grow a look of fear on his face as Raven stood there with a look of confusion. **

**Kinesis: No you fool you don't know what you've done!**

**Raven: What are you talking about?**

**Kinesis: My powers were kept under control with those bracelets with out them I can't control them. **

**Raven: …My fault. **

**With that said Kinesis eyes started to glow a dark blue and every thing around them started to fly towards Raven. Raven then started to duck and dodge all of the moving objects when a big generator almost hit her Raven decided to go after the source of the problem. Raven went after Kinesis shooting energy beams but it was blocked it by a flying piece of metal, the metal was then thrown at Raven who faded through the floor and reappeared Behind Kinesis and put her hands on his head and used her powers to put him to sleep.**

**Meanwhile the girls where have similar problems with Glacier and a group of her robots. Blackfire and Starfire was trying to blast Glacier with a fury of starbolts but Glacier would dodged them or a robot would guard her from the attack giving her time attack with a blast of her ice powers, but they would also dodge that attack, and Terra was busy destroying her own groups of robots. Glacier turned to Terra and smirked, before she ordered the rest of her robots to attack the sister…while she handled Terra. **

**As the robots started to attack Blackfire and Starfire, Glacier sneaked up behind Terra who was just done finishing the robots, and placed her in a sleeper hold as she began to slowly freeze her neck.**

**Glacier: Time for a cold sleep blondie.**

**Terra tried to speak but couldn't due to the sleeper hold. Her eye started to close as the hold tightened. Terra eyes and fist suddenly glowed yellow, as she sent a piece of the floor at Glaciers head hitting her hard enough to let her go. Glacier was knocked on her back, a bit dazed by the hit, while Terra caught her breath and rubbed her neck. As Glacier stood to her feet, Terra took a step back. Glacier rubbed her head a bit and felt a bit of blood. She growled coldly at Terra…Literally. **

**Glacier charged at Terra and threw a left at Terra, who ducked the attack. Glacier the try to hit her with an over head punch with her right hand, but Terra moved to the side avoiding the hit. Terra retaliated with a hard kick to Glacier's chest only to have her foot grab. Terra tried to kick her in her temple with her other foot, but Glacier blocked the kick and pushed her foot back down causing Terra to get a bit off balance. Glacier took this opportunity took deliver a hard right kick to Terra's stomach as she let go of her other foot. Terra gasped as she fell to her knees slightly. Glacier looked at Terra and smirked. She was about to taunt when Terra caught her with a right hook straight in her face. She followed that up with a left punch into her stomach. Glacier doubled over and glared at Terra, before she shot a beam of ice at Terra, who blocked it with a wall of earth as she moved back. **

**When the beam died down Terra started to break the wall into five smaller slabs of earth. She then tried to slam each slab into Glacier. Glacier dodged each time on as she moved up to Terra. Glacier leaped over Terra and created a big spiked ball of ice as she did, attempting to crush her. Terra dodged the ball causing it to shatter into shards of ice on impact. Glacier sent the shards at Terra who dodged most but was cut by a few, scaring her arms. Terra growled as she sent large a pillar of earth under Glacier trying to smash her upon the ceiling. Glacier was caught of guard and was nearly crushed but, leaped out of the way in time, and created an ice slide trying to get away from Terra, but Terra redirected the pillar making it chased after Glacier.**

**Terra: You're not getting away! **

**Glacier looked back at the pillar as she continued to try to retreat from the pillar that was steadily gaining on her. Glacier started to speed up trying to escape it. She turned forward to see another pillar coming towards her at the same speed and before she could react both pillars smashed into her hard knocking her out as she fell to the floor hard. Terra smirked at her well done job before she regrouped with the titans, who were placing the synothium back. **

**(With Bats and Ki)**

**While the titans had there hands full, Ki and Bats where busy trying to catch the professor. The duo chased Kane to the roof of the tall building. Kane soon found himself on the edge of the roof. He smirked and turned around at the duo causing the two to stop running and glare at the evil genius.**

**Kane: It seems like I have no where to run.**

**Ki: _angrily_ that's right. **

**Bats: _angrily _we end this now Kane.**

**Kane: Is that a challenge to a fight? Heh…So be it I want to know how strong you two have become over the years anyhow.**

**With that said Ki charged at Kane till he when he was close enough he put his hand in Kane's face and quickly attacked with a big Ki attack, Bats stood there shocked as he looked on. When the smoke cleared Kane was still standing but he had an yellow energy field around him that was similar to Kinesis's. Ki and Bats stood there with there mouths wide open as they were shocked at what they just witnessed.**

**Kane: What's the matter you look surprised?**

**Bats: How did you do that?**

**Ki: How is that possible?**

**Kane: Let's just say I had a formula of my own.**

**Ki & Bats: What.**

**Kane: I couldn't let you kids have all the fun….Now can I, now who's the first to go….How about you Genocide? **

**Ki: _angrily_ my name is Ki, so shut your mouth! **

**With that said Ki charged at Kane with a fury of fists but Kane side stepped through the barrage. Ki attacked with a kick combo ending it with a powerful roundhouse kick but Kane caught his foot spun him around and opened palmed Ki into his chest causing him to slide back to a kneeling position a few inches away. Ki held his chest slightly before he tried again. Ki moonsaulted and try to stomp on Kane's head, but his target vanished, causing ki to make a small crater on the roof. Before Ki could react, Kane repapered behind him and hit him with a barrage of punches into his spine. He then grabbed Ki by the neck and squeezed it hard. As he did his hand glowed white with Ki energy burning Ki. Kane then tossed Ki toward bats and shot a Ki blast at him hitting his back. Ki hit the ground hard near Bats. Ki slowly began to climb to his feet.**

**Kane: How disappointing. I guess living a peaceful life made you weak.**

**Ki: _weakly_ You…bastard…I'll beat you.**

**Kane: You can hardly stand Genocide…**

**Ki: My name…is Ki.**

**Kane: That's right…Genocide wouldn't have lost to me.**

**Bats: _angrily _Keep your mouth shut.**

**Kane: Hmm…Oh Espionage it's your turn…Don't disappoint me as well. **

**Bats: _angrily _what do you want from us Kane?!**

**Kane: I want my two children back with there father.**

**Bats: We both know that's not gonna happen.**

**Kane: Then I'll kill all you little friends starting with the ones you care about the most.**

**Bats: _Thinking_ no Raven. _out loud_ I won't let that happen Kane! **

**With Bats throw a few smoke pallets around the area, Kane just few up in the air so he wouldn't be affected. When the smoke cleared Kane only saw Ki on the ground. Kane then floated to the ground in search of his opponent when he saw the shadow of a Bat on the ground he turned around only to see Bats coming down legs first but Kane quickly teleported out the way and behind Bats kicking him in his back making Bats stumble. Bats then countered by falling on his hands and trying a back kick but Kane caught Bats foot and kicked him in his stomach at the same time knocking Bats on his back. Bats slowly stood up on his feet and glared at Kane for a second and then the two charged at each other, Bats throw a right punch at Kane but he caught it, Kane then Kane throw a right of his own but Bats caught that one. The two then opened up there hands and where now struggling to see which one was stronger. First Bats started pushing Kane back when…**

**Bats: No matter how many powers you get you'll never be stronger then me.**

**Kane: Don't be so sure.**

**With Kane started pushing Bats back with easy. Bats looked shocked as he was being pushed back when Kane broke his hold and knee bats hard in his stomach knocking the wind out of him, Kane then followed that up with a hard hit to the back of Bats neck knocking him to the ground. He then picked Bats up by his cape.**

**Kane: Now if you two won't come with by your own free will then I'll just have to take you with me.**

**Bats: _Weak _F…Fuck you K…Kane **

**As Kane continued his assault on Bats, Ki sneaked up behind him and charged up some energy in one fist and punch Kane with in his temple causing him to drop Bats and slide a few feet away from him. Ki then helped Bats to his feet. The two then looked at each other at the same time then they both charged at Kane with a fury of attacks. Kane dodged and blacked them up till Ki landed an uppercut and Bats followed with a kick to the stomach knocking Kane down to his knees. Ki then followed that up with a knee to the face followed by an ax handle knocking Kane flat on his face. Kane slowly stood to his feet when Bats flew into Kane hard Knocking Kane into a wall. Kane got to his feet again only to see Bats charging at him full speed, Kane shoot a white Ki beam at Bats, who stop when he saw the beam headed towards him. Bats punched the beam back at Kane who quickly jumped out the way. Kane then floated back to the ground with a mean glare in his eyes as he looked at Ki and Bats.**

**Kane: I grow tired of this battle now freeze!**

**With that said Kane put one hand in the air and a dome of ice appeared and started to grow freezing every thing in its path. Bats and Ki were about to fly away but they were quickly flash frozen where they stand. **

**Kane: Now I'll take my trophies.**

**Voice: Father.**

**Kane turned around only to see a battle worn Kinesis and Glacier.**

**Kane: _Angrily_ What happened? Did you destroy the titans?**

**Kinesis: No father.**

**Glacier: There were too many of them and Kinesis's Bracelets were destroyed.**

**Kane: _Growls_ Useless, your both useless! Hurry up and get your siblings.**

**Kinesis: Yes father.**

**Voice: Stop!**

**The three of them turned around only to see the Robin and the others running up to them.**

**Kane: Sorry but we can't stay.**

**With that said the three teleported away from the roof top. The titans then turned there attention towards Bats and Ki who were still frozen. Raven quickly flew over to Bats and Blackfire to Ki.**

**Raven: Oh no there frozen.**

**Star: Frozen, but how do we free them for there frozen state of captivity?**

**Robin: We have to get them out.**

**Black: We'll melt them out, come on little sister.**

**Blackfire and Starfire walked up to Bats and shot a couple of beans of energy from there eyes. The block the held Bats soon started to melt slowly and after a few minutes he was free from his icy prison. Unfortunately Starfire didn't stop and soon started to heat up his metal armor to a high degree making him jump and yelp. He quickly deactivated his armor and glared at Star while shaking his fist.**

**Bats: _angrily_ Starfire…**

**Star: _smiles apologetically_ I am sorry friend Batboy.**

**Bats: Yeah whatever…sighs Just be careful with those eyes.**

**Black: Enough talk. We have to free Ki.**

**As soon as Blackfire said that, Ki's frozen prison turned a light red and slowly into a dark crimson. As it was light red the ice started to melt at a slow pace. When it finally reached dark crimson the ice started to crack and soon, Ki busted out of his prison, His fist out stretched towards the sky surrounded by his dark crimson aura that looked like a large flame. Unfortunately while this was happening he was pushing the titans back. When Ki was done with his show of power, He looked around and saw the titans.**

**Ki: _angrily_ Where's Kane?**

**Raven: He got away.**

**Ki: Damn it! We have to go after him!**

**Robin: No…For now we'll head back to the tower and rest. **

**KI: What?! We can't let him get away! **

**Bats: we have to get him before he does some thing we'll all regret later.**

**Robin: I understand but we don't know anything about their whereabouts. **

**Cy: Besides we already had a tough enough battle for the night. We need to rest.**

**Ki: But…**

**Robin: Bats, Ki I promise you Kane will be stopped.**

**Bats sighed and nodded while Ki growled a bit but nodded. With that done Robin nodded to Raven who then made a huge black bird around the team to transport them home. **

**(Kane's underground lab)**

**In Kane's underground lab Kane was thrashing around the room in deep anger. He threw everything around him, messing the lab up completely. Kinesis and Glacier watched Kane's rampage with eyes wide opened and full with fear. Kane thin turned his sights on the couple and marched slowly to them giving them a deadly glare.**

**Kane: Weaklings, Your performance was disgraceful!**

**Glacier: But we were out numbered father.**

**Kane: That's no excuse! I've gave you two enough power to take out whole militaries, and you get beaten by a bunch of teenage brats!**

**Kinesis: But father…**

**Kane: Don't talk back! **

**With that Kane uses his psychic powers on Kinesis and Glacier knocking them into the wall hard. The two hit the floor hard, nearly unconscious. Kinesis using the bit of strength he had left got up and glared at Kane evilly. **

**Kinesis: _Weakly_ you can't treat us like this.**

**Kane: I can treat any way I wish…See.**

**Kane sent a barrage of Ki blast this time at Glacier and just as they was about to hit Kinesis leapt in the way taking the whole barrage. When the attack stop and the smoke cleared, Kinesis was knocked out and Glacier was holding him close while glaring coldly at Kane, who smirked back.**

**Glacier: _coldly_ Why do you treat us in such a manner, when we work so hard for you father?**

**Kane: You should be punished for failure. Besides I need some punching bags to vent my anger… Tell your lover when he wakes up that he is to go to his room and get his reserve bracelets and that you two need to prepare for our next attempt to get your other siblings.**

**With that said Kane vanished from the sight, leaving Glacier alone with Kinesis and her thoughts about a life without Kane.**


End file.
